Book 1: Crossover Series: In Memory Of
by SD1
Summary: When Luke returns to his backwater homeplanet his family and friends don't find anything amiss. But when the Jedi Master goes missing, his friends and family find out more of the man behind the Jedi Master than they bargained for. L/M COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

# In Memory of…

By: Skywalker's Dream

February 6, 2001

**Disclaimer: The normal disclaimer on this one.None of the characters in this story belong to me.I am making no money off them and claim no rights.**

## Chapter 1

Han Solo entered his bedroom, to find his wife sitting on the edge of the bed.He watched as she slowly ran a brush through her long hair.She didn't seem to notice he was there.He sat down beside her, taking the brush out of her hand.When she turned to protest, he pulled her hair back off her shoulder, and then began to brush her hair for her.

"That feels nice," she commented.

"Have I told you recently how much I love your hair?"

"Hum…So you don't think I should cut it?"She teased.

"No way.You'd get into way too much trouble."

"How would me cutting my hair get me in trouble?"

"All that extra time you'd save not having to fool with it…come on, you _are a Skywalker, you can't have that much idle time without something happening."_

"Why you…"Leia said, trying to turn to face him.

"Kidding, kidding," he chuckled, throwing his hands out as if to protect himself."Touchy, touchy.Are you about packed?"

"Not quite.I'll finish this evening or in the morning.Don't you worry, I'll be ready to go."

"Why not pack now?" Han asked his wife.

"We are not leaving for a couple of days yet, besides, I have a last minute meeting in a bit."

"I should have known that I couldn't get you out of here without one of those."

"It's nothing too severe.Ackbar's just worried about us going off alone.He's wanting to send some support with us."

"Support?This is a vacation, not an assault." 

"As I pointed out to him.He countered me by pointing out that we get into the most trouble when we go on vacation.He just wants to send some people out with us on the first leg of our trip; once we've determined that everything's fine, we can send them on their way."

"I shouldn't have to tell you how much I hate this idea, Leia.Who's he planning on sending?"The dread he was feeling seeping into his voice.

A growl from the door indicated Chewie's entrance to the room.He added his own barking comments, revealing his thoughts on the conversation.****

"You knew about this too?" Han asked, turning towards the door to see his friend."Am I the last to know?"

"Of course not dear," Leia said, placing a loving hand on his shoulder."Wedge and the squadron have not been told.We were going to leave that one up to you."

"Well at least it's going to be them with us.I can probably stand having those guys around for a little while, anyone else I would not allow."

"I know dear," Leia told him, sporting her sweetest smile.

"But why not just bring Luke along," Han questioned, ignoring his wife's mocking manner."I know he needs a break by now."

"I tried to get him to come visit a few days ago, but he wouldn't.He seemed a bit depressed, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong." 

"He gets depressed about this time ever year, Leia," Han told her.

"You think so?I've noticed that he gets depressed every so often, but never that he had formed a pattern to it."

"It's been going on for a few years."

Chewie growled.

"Are you sure?" he asked him.

"What?" Leia asked, turning to look at Chewie.

"Chewie said it's been going on for longer then a few years," Han explained to her.He picked up the brush and resumed brushing her hair."He says he has become depressed and disappears about this time every year since we met him."

"Then I guess that it's past due for me to talk to him about this.I will give him a call and get him to come here."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Han told her.She turned around, looking him in the eye."He already knows you want him to come here and has said no," Han continued."I have a better idea.We were gong on vacation anyway, lets get Luke to meet us.We'll make it someplace he'll be near, and take it from there." 

"Where?"

"Somewhere I'm sure he'll go."

"OK, again, where?"

"Karrde is in the area.We'll head out that way and have Luke meet us there.It would even help if we made sure Mara was there."

"That sounds good.Luke never passes up a chance to try and convince Mara to complete her training," Leia said with a smile, not noticing the look shared between her husband and his co-pilot.

"Well, you go on and get to your meeting.I am going to go talk to Wedge.Or do I need to wait until after this meeting?"

"No, you talking to him now is a good idea.He'll be briefed on it in an hour.I would rather have you tell him before he gets there."

"Well, good then.I'll see you later."

----

Han walked into the hanger sectioned off for Rogue Squadron just as Wedge hopped out of his X-wing.

"Hey Han," Wedge said, not stopping, causing Han to walk beside him to keep up the conversation.

"Wedge, how you doing?You look tired."

"I am tired," Wedge admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You got a minute?"

"Sure, if you don't mind taking this to my office so I can sit down.I have about an hour until my next briefing."

"Busy, busy, busy," Han said.

"The life of a pilot," Wedge agreed, opening the door to his office.

"That it is."

Wedge nodded his head in agreement, as he entered his office."So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's actually about your briefing.I was sent down here to give you a heads up so you'll know what to expect when you get there."

"Great.Mind if we sit?"

"Not at all."

Wedge didn't exactly sit, more like he fell into his chair.Turning to a table behind him, he poured them both a glass of water, handed Han his then took a long drink of his own."Is it bad?" 

"That depends on what you think of as bad.You are being assigned to baby sit Leia and I while we are on vacation."

Wedge almost choked on his water in an effort to keep from laughing.Wiping his face with his hand he smiled."You're kidding right?"

"No.I just found out a few minutes ago."

"And you're all right with this?"

"I wasn't, until I saw how badly you guys needed a vacation of your own.Looks like you'll get paid to do it, as long as you don't mind following us around."

"If that's our orders, I guess we will have to suffer though them."

"Oh, and you sound so upset about that," Han said, returning his friend's smile.

"How many of us will be going?"

"I'm assuming all of you.I was just told that it was your squadron going."

"Twelve X-wings to cover the _Falcon?Can we say over kill?"_

"Maybe a little, but I wouldn't complain, you might be the one they leave behind to work."

"You're right," Wedge exclaimed in mock horror, switching over to being sarcastically serious."It will take the whole team to make sure no one bothers you.Who all is going with you?"

"Just Leia and me.Chewie is taking the kids with him to see his family.We get some much needed time alone."

"With Rouge Squadron along for the ride," Wedge laughed.

"Makes me glad the _Falcon isn't big enough to dock all of you."_

"Great, so we get to spend the whole time in our X-wings?"

"No, not all of it.We'll be meeting up with Talon Karrde first.Hopefully to meet up with Luke."

"Luke is with them?"

"No, he'll be meeting us there.Anything to get him off that blasted planet."

"When do we leave?"

"In three days.You think your men will be ready to fly by then?"

"My men could fly now if we had to.Three days is plenty of time."

----

Karrde was sitting at a console, scrolling through the last of the reports when he heard Mara grunt.

"No luck?"

"Where'd Tatooine learn their encrypts?I can't get more than the local weather out of that system."

"Well, lets give it to Aves and see what he can do with it.Ghent'll be back in a few days, and I'm sure if no one else can get into their system to confirm that information, he can."

"Yeah, Ghent would probably break this system wide open in his sleep."

"True enough.So Mara, what do you think of her?" Karrde asked, gesturing around him.

"This ship, she's big.That contact must have owed you a lot to be willing to part with her."

"He made one too many deals, and wasn't able to cover them.It was either give up this ship, or give up everything else."

"Everything else?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Not what you are thinking, though it never hurts for them to fear for their lives.I was meaning that he was low on cash.He would of had to sell everything he owned to pay me and keep this ship.I think he made a wise choice."

"Of course you would," she stated, turning back to her console."You got this in the bargain.If I were you, I would change her name.What kind of ship name is _Wishing Star_ anyway?"

"You think she is worth keeping?"

"That's what we are on this little trip for, isn't it?A test drive?From what I've seen, this ship needs a lot of work.It will also take a lot of personnel to man her.She would be a prize in any fleet, we just need to see if we can incorporate her into yours."

"True.For now, we can at least see what other bits of information we can get out of these computers."

"I can't imagine what could be so important in a file from Tatooine."

"I have found that Tatooine has produced some interesting people on that planet."

"Skywalker is as about as interesting as a sand fly."

"You say that with such convection.Come on, leave those files for Aves, before you break something," Karrde said, commenting on the manner she was banging on the keys."It's time for a break anyway.The Solo's are due to arrive any minute now."

"Last I heard they were going on vacation," Mara inquired, standing to stretch."Why are they coming here?"

"It's actually a ploy.I agreed to help them get Skywalker to leave Yavin for a while."

"They're all coming here?Great."

"It gets better, they have a squadron of X-wings in tow."

"Well, this is just turning into a regular party isn't it?"

"Ah, cheer up Mara, they'll only be here a few days, then they'll be on their way.Lets go, they should be landing soon."

"I hope you charged them a landing fee," she said with a smirk.

"Now that's my girl."

They arrived at the largest landing bay inside the _Wishing Star_, just as the ramp lowered.Some of Karrde's people went to help the X-wing pilots, and show them where they could go to rest.Leia exited the ship looking around before stopping in front of Karrde and Mara.

"Welcome aboard the _Wishing Star._Something wrong princess?"Karrde asked, as he noticed the puzzled look on her face.

"Thank you Karrde.Luke's not here yet?"

"No, not yet, we haven't heard from him," Mara replied.

"We purposely waited so Luke would get here before us," Han said, joining the conversation as he made his way down the ramp."The last I talked to him, he said he had to make one stop, and then he'd meet us.He should have been here two days ago." 

"Two days?Where was he going?" Mara asked.

"He didn't say.Just that he had something to take care of, then he would met us here."

"Only one thing to do then," Karrde stated, as he lead them away from the _Falcon,"Call Yavin and see when he left, and if he said where he was going."_

They all accompanied Karrde to the bridge.From there they called Yavin, and found out that Luke had, in fact, left as planned, and was even kind enough to have filed a flight plan.Upon reading through the information, they departed for Luke's first scheduled stop, Tatooine.

"Great," Mara said, sitting back in her seat."Now we get to see if the only problem we were having with their computers was distance."

"You're not in a very good mood today, are you Mara," Karrde commented as he looked over at his second in command.

"No, I'm not."

----

"Leia, we've located his shuttle," Karrde told her in a grave voice.They were standing in an observation room, off the bridge of Karrde's ship.The room had become the organization center for Luke's search.

"So I've heard," she stated, indicating Wedge and Corran standing near by.

"However," Karrde continued, despite the hopeful look that sprang to her eyes. "Luke was not there."

They had begun looking on the planet as soon as they reached Tatooine.Beginning in the area they thought Luke was most likely to visit, near where he grew up.After finding no hint of him in the area, Wedge and Corran had agreed to go out and search from the air for his shuttle, as Karrde's people searched on the ground.They had searched for two hours, before the X-wings' scanners had picked up his shuttle, sitting on one of the many landing fields.

"Did you find anything in the shuttle that might give us a clue as to where he is?" Leia asked.

"We had trouble getting in the shuttle," Mara told her."He had it locked up tight.Nothing was out of the ordinary, though.It looked like he had locked it up only expecting to be gone a short while.We found a book left open where he'd been reading, nothing significant there.He left his clothes on the foot of his bed.He also left some food out on a table.Everything indicating he didn't plan to be gone long."

"Then there are no leads?" Corran asked, not familiar with what they found.He and Wedge had been forced to return to the ship or risk running out of fuel.

"She didn't say that.We found this laying outside."Karrde handed Leia a pile of cloth.

"Outside the shuttle?That makes no sense.These are his Jedi robes.He wouldn't leave them just laying around outside."

"Right, so we can deduce that when he exited the shuttle he was wearing his robes.He had time to lock the shuttle. What would happen to make him take them off?"

"Besides it being too hot?"Han tried joking.

"Yes, besides that.Even if he was hot, which I've hardly ever seen happen.He wouldn't just toss them to the ground," Mara said, clearly still not in a joking mood."Perhaps a fight?He takes them off when he is fighting."

"Not a scenario I am hoping is true," Karrde said looking from his second in command to Leia."But the best possibility we have as of yet.Leia do you know where he was going when he came here?"

"No.I have no idea.I didn't even know where he was going.All I know is that he was leaving Yavin.He said he had to make a quick stop then he was going to meet us.He never got there."

"Another dead end," Han needlessly stated. 

"Did you find anything else?" Leia asked with frustration rising in her voice.

"Do you know who this is?"He handed her a hologram of a young girl, long curly blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"No, I've never seen her before."

"Are you sure?" Karrde asked."Luke would have known her before he met you, before he left Tatooine."

"No, I've never seen her before.The only girl I ever heard him talk about was Camie and she looked nothing like this.He said she had dark hair and eyes.Why?What does this have to do with anything?"

"This was found in Luke's robes.There is also one with Luke in it.Here look," he switched to a picture of the girl, and Luke.Leia could also recognize Biggs in the back ground with a few other guys."Luke looks to be about 16," Karrde continued."We thought maybe it would lead somewhere.At least give us a clue as to whom he was meeting.Maybe he was meeting her." 

"Do you know any of his friends down on the planet?" Mara asked.

"No, he never really said he wanted to come back here when we talked about it."

Wedge looked around with everyone else, looking for an idea to materialize in front of them.Suddenly a thought occurred to him."Wait, Gavin's here."

He got questioning looks from everyone.

"Gavin Darklighter.He is Biggs' cousin.He knew Luke back then too.Not as well as Biggs, but he might know who this is."

"Thanks Wedge, can you find him and bring him here?"

There was a beep of the com as Wedge stood.

"Hold on," Karrde said, stopping Wedge from leaving the room."They found him." 

"How is he?" Leia asked.The worry she was feeling evident in her voice.

"Wait…" he said, listening once again to the com.He turned sad eyes on the group."He is in bad shape."

"What's new?"Mara asked sarcastically.

"They are on their way back.My men will take him directly to the medical bay.You can meet him there."

"OK," Leia said, doing the only thing she could do in this situation, take charge."Wedge, can you go get Gavin and meet me there?"

"Sure thing."

"I am going too," Mara said, standing and leading the way out of the room.

----

Gavin walked into the medical bay with Wedge.He had no idea why he was here.He had been sitting in the ready room they had been given with the other members of Rouge Squadron, watching the sabaac game**, when Wedge came running in.He didn't say much.He just grabbed Gavin by the arm and pulled him out of his chair.**

"I need you to come with me," was all he said as he pulled him out the door.He never spoke during the short walk to the medical wing.Gavin knew better than to question a superior officer, no matter how bad he wanted to know, so he kept his questions to himself.There were a hundred different reasons why Wedge could be so upset, and a hundred more why he had brought Gavin with him._I could be in trouble,_ Gavin thought.However, he couldn't think of anything he had done._Wedge probably just needed someone, and I was sitting closest to the door.So much for getting some rest tonight._

They entered the medical bay and approached Han who was standing in the hallway.

"How is he?"Wedge asked as soon as he was near.

"Bad," Han said, covering his eyes with his hand."He took a shot in the side, but they got to him in time.He should be OK."

"Did they say where they found him?" Wedge asked.

"In an alley just inside Anchorhead."

"Anchorhead?" Gavin asked, shocked out of his silence."We are over Tatooine?" 

"Yes, we followed him here," Han informed him distractedly. 

"Where are they?"Wedge asked.

"No visitors yet.They just brought him in." 

"I know, but Leia told me to get Gavin and meet her down here."

_ _

_OK, there went me being a random selection, Gavin thought.He couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about.He didn't know they were looking for anyone.Then again, he didn't know they were going to Tatooine, either.He was under the impression that the Solo's were on vacation. _

"All right, I'll let her know you're here."Han walked into a room, coming out barely a minute later."Come on in."

Gavin followed the two men into the room.The sight before him sent his head spinning.He was standing in an observation room, which over looked another room. Leia, Mara, Corran, and Karrde were watching the progress of the four doctors in the next room.However, that was secondary, it was the figure that laid on the bed that threw him for a loop.Luke Skywalker was lying there, as pale as the sheets he was laying on.He had a severely charred area in his side and was covered in bright red blood.The doctors were working on him, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Oh man, what happened?" he whispered.

"We were hoping you could help us figure that out," Leia informed him.

"Me?How can I help?"He could not keep his eyes off the scene in the next room.Luke hadn't moved since Gavin had entered the room.The bed he was laying on now looked as if it had been dipped in red paint.He started feeling lightheaded and the room slowly started to spin.Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gavin, you all right?"Corran asked, squeezing his shoulder, steadying him.

"Huh?"He muttered tearing his eyes away from the table.

"Maybe we should have talk to him outside," Leia belatedly suggested.

"Snap out of it, flyboy," Mara barked at him."I am sure that's not the first time you've seen someone get shot," 

"No, he has seen plenty of that first hand, isn't that right Gavin," Corran asked, turning him away from the window."Still got the scar to prove it right?He'll be OK.He just wasn't expecting to see this."

"Yeah," Wedge said, looking like a small child being scolded for something he _knows_ he did wrong."I didn't tell him what we were doing down here.Never thought about it, all I wanted to do was get down here."

"I'm OK," Gavin said, ashamed that his commander was making excuses to cover his reaction.Pulling himself together, he decided the best thing to do was to get down to business."You don't know what happened to him?"

"No," Karrde said, a look of understanding crossing his face."He was late meeting up with us, and we found his shuttle down on the planet.Some of my men found him like this and brought him here."

"Then how am I supposed to help?"Gavin asked, truly confused."I hardly ever talk to him."

"Show him the holo," Leia demanded, and he accepted the data pad Mara thrust at him.

"This was found with Luke's things when they found his shuttle," Mara continued when he turned the data pad on."Do you know who this is?"

Gavin studied the holo for a moment.His eyes grew wide in recognition, then his forehead knitted together with dread.He shifted his feet uncomfortably and handed the holo back.

"Do you know her?"Mara asked him again, eyeing him expectantly.

"No, sorry, I don't know her," he lied, doing his best to ignore the glare he got from Mara.

"Are you sure?"Leia asked.

"Look," Gavin said, almost succeeding in keeping the defensiveness out of his voice."Luke was Biggs' friend, not mine.I hardly hung around him."

"Gavin," Corran said."Why are you lying about this?"

_ _

_I should have remembered, there are just too many Jedi in this room, _Gavin growled to himself.

"We need to know," Leia pleaded to him."This is the only clue we have to finding who did this to him."

"I was just a kid when he was there.I was barley eleven when he left Tatooine.I was only eight or nine when this holo was taken."

"Gavin, you _are_ his friend," Leia told him.I have heard him talk about you.About how close you and Biggs were.If that's the truth, then you should at least know who Luke's friends were.Who was this girl?Can you at least tell us what her name is?Why did he have this holo in his pocket, was she who he was meeting?"

Gavin interrupted her with a sorrowful laugh."Trust me, he wasn't meeting her."

"You _do_ know her," Mara demanded, glaring at him once again.

"Yeah, and I can tell you that Luke was definitely not going to meet her.She died about two years after this holo was taken."

"Oh," Leia whispered."Well, this is another dead end then."

"Wait," Mara said, still eyeing Gavin suspiciously."What are you not telling us, Darklighter?"

"Why am I being interrogated about this?" Gavin exclaimed, tired of the whole line of questions and no longer caring if he sounded defensive or not.

"Because my brother is in there," Leia countered with just has much heat."He's in there with a very nasty blaster shot, that could have killed him.We don't know who he was meeting or who did this to him.And you are the only one that has even a shred of information about any of this.And you won't even give us a name!"

"Arielle."

"What?" Leia asked, taken aback by his sudden answer.

"You have a name.Her name was Arielle."

"Arielle?He never mentioned an Arielle."Leia looked at her husband, but he had never herd of her either.

"I know," was all Gavin gave as an answer.

"What else do you know?" Leia demanded.

"Look Leia, I knew her," Gavin admitted reluctantly, not positive he was hiding the pain he was feeling."And when I first got here, I asked Luke about her.He told me that he didn't want to be reminded.I honored his wishes and never talked about it again, to anyone.I didn't then and I won't now."

"I'm sure he's grateful for you keeping your word, but if it helps…"

"I don't think what I know will bring you any closer to finding out who did this than you are now."

"Please, let us make that decision," Leia pleaded.

Gavin looked over at Wedge and Corran, hoping to have them step in and help him get off the hook.Didn't any of them realize how wrong it was for him to give out this information?_No, of course they didn't, because no one has a clue what you're talking about.Because for reasons of his own, Luke Skywalker decided not to share this piece of his past with them, and if he had wanted them to know, he would have told them._

"Gavin, even if it doesn't help us, I'm sure Luke will know that you were only trying to help.He will understand."

"But who am I to divulge that information when he hasn't?"

"He'll understand, Darklighter," Mara said, speaking softly for the first time that day, getting a surprised glance from Karrde for her trouble.

"Look, I'm sure you guys all think you are doing what's best.But you knowing who this girl is, will doing nothing but relieve your curiosity.The best I can do is to tell you to check with Tatooine authorities and make sure that a girl named Nyela Coramar is still locked up.If this is the only clue you have to go by, and she's free, you might want to start looking for her."

"Great, back to dealing with Tatooine files again," Mara said in a huff, all her previous gentleness gone as if it had never been there.

"That's all?" Han asked.

"That's all I'm willing to tell you.I'm a man of my word, and I swore to him that I would never talk about this.I'm sorry for the big secret, but it just would not be right for me to tell you.When to explain this to you should be Luke's choice, not mine.You check on Nyela, and when he wakes up, you can see if he'll give you more information.I believe that I have only made things worse with what I've already told you.I'm begging you, that if he does not want to talk about this, that you'll not push the subject.It's a wound that took a long time to close, and he'll not open it easily.If you'll excuse me."With that Gavin walked out of the room, leaving a stunned crowd behind him.

_To be continued?Of course._

_ _

_ _

Ok that's it everyone.Tell me what you think.

**Biting fingernails, waiting for a reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

It was a day later before Luke first regained consciousness.Groggily he opened his eyes.He found himself alone in a room with unfamiliar walls, but the sounds in the room were all too familiar.He was once again in a Medcenter.**_I wonder what happened to me this time.Closing his eyes again, he shifted into a more or less comfortable position and attempted to go back to sleep.__I must be extremely tired; to be able to fall asleep with my lightsaber on and cutting into my side, he thought sleepily just before he dozed off again._**

Mara sat beside Luke's bed as he slept.She had felt him wake up earlier that day, but before any of them could reach his room, he had gone back to sleep.She was reluctant to wake him again, but they needed answers.He was tossing and turning as if in the grips of a terrible dream.She touched his arm and stretched out with a small tendril of the Force to him.

~_Why are you still here?You should have died a long time ago.I should have just killed you when I had the chance.Well, there is no time like the present.~_

The fear and pain she received forced her to pull back from him quickly.When her brain caught up with what happened, she realized that she had witnessed part of his dream.The words were so much like the words she had said to him many times in the past, but this voice was not hers.__

She hesitated before reaching out her hand again, but when she touched him this time nothing happened."Come on, Luke, time to wake up."She gently rocked his shoulder, quietly calling his name.He snapped awake with a jerk.Throwing his eyes around in a panic, his gaze falling on Mara.He relaxed with a sigh.

"It was just a dream," she told him.

"A dream," Luke repeated, his voice a raspy whisper.

"It's over now, Luke."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Medcenter on one of Karrde's ships.You were found unconscious in an ally.You took a shot in the side, and were brought here as soon as they found you."

"In my side?"He asked, confusion over taking any expression the news of being shot would have planted on his face."Well that would explain why I thought I was sleeping with my lightsaber stuck in my side."

Mara smiled at his attempt at a joke.

"Leia will be in here in a few minutes," she told him."She is going to want to know what happened."

"I could use a few answers to that question myself."

"You don't remember?" Mara asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"Huh?Oh no, I remember.Hum…I wish I _could forget.I just can't figure out how it happened."_

"That question has crossed my mind as well."

"I was standing not 100 yards away when she ran; I can't believe I didn't notice."

"Whoa," Mara said placing her hand back on his arm."Back up a bit.What are you talking about?"

"What are _you talking about?" He repeated, looking at her strangely._

"I was asking how anyone could get past your defenses to shoot you.What are you talking about?"

He sat back in his bed."I would've thought you'd have all the details by now."

"It's not from lack of trying let me tell you," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"You tracked me this far."

"Hah!That was easy.You filed a flight plan when you left Yavin.It's a good thing, for you that you did.If we had found you any later, there might not have been a reason to go looking.You were in bad enough shape when you were found you as it was.Once we got here though, it was practically a dead end.We show up and find your robes lying outside your shuttle, with nothing but a holo in the pockets."

"Outside the shuttle?" Luke asked, confused.

"Yes, in a pile in front of the shuttle.However, no one knew what that meant.Leia even went as far as to ask Gavin."

Luke's eyes snapped up."Why ask Gavin?"

"Because Wedge said he knew you.He thought Gavin might be able to tell us who the girl in the holo was.That stubborn son of a sith!I think he deserved more then having his flight status revoked for a month"

"Why, what did he do?"

"What did he do?" Mara repeated, her voice rising in frustration."He became all noble, and refused to answer our questions.He stood there and tried to lie to me.When he was confronted, he completely closed up and wouldn't tell us a thing."

"What were you trying to get him to tell you," Luke accused, sounding like he already knew the answer.

"Wait, I was the one asking the questions."

"So you were," he reluctantly conceded.

"Are you going to tell me what happened those two days you were missing?"

"I was never missing."

"Whatever." 

"I would like to know that too," Leia pronounced, from her position at the door.

Luke sighed."Hello, Leia."

"Glad to see you awake."

"No big deal.I just thought it was time to add a new addition to my collection of scars."

"That's not funny, Luke Skywalker, and you know it.So are you going to answer Mara's question?"

"Fine.I arrived on the planet, and left the shuttle.I never returned to it.While I was there, I became caught up in the chase for a fugitive who escaped on the way back from a trial.When I caught up with Nyela, I cornered her, but she had a little girl with her.Said she would shoot the little girl if I moved.When she finally let the child go, I turned to watch and make sure she made it out of the alley.I just couldn't get my saber around in time to block the shot."

"You didn't try to move out of the way?" Mara inquired.

"I did.That's why I took the shot in my side, and not my back.That's the last thing I remember.She must have taken my robes back to the shuttle, though I have no idea why."

"Maybe she figured she would leave a few clues so that someone would find you."

"Who knows."

"We'll have to ask her when she's captured again.Karrde's men are helping to apprehend her."

"Already?"

"Her name was part of what little we could get out of Darklighter," Mara growled, the bitterness she felt over the whole situation still evident in her voice.

"About that, Leia…"

"It's out of my hands, Luke," She told him as he tried to cover a yawn with his hand."Come on Mara, Luke needs his sleep."

"This is not over Skywalker, but we will continue it a bit later.Rest well."With that, the two women left.

---

A half-hour later, as Luke shifted restlessly in his bed, he noticed Wedge peek his head into the room.

"You're awake," Wedge stated, sounding slightly surprised.

"That I am."

"I was told that you were supposed to be sleeping.How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," Luke said with a straight face, causing Wedge to laugh."What are you doing here?"

"Corran and I were helping search for your shuttle," Wedge told him.

"Oh," Luke said, clearing waiting for more of an answer.

"Oh, you mean what am I doing _here?We were assigned to watch out for your sister while she was on __vacation."_

"Oh.How fun."

"Not as boring as I would have thought.Can't you go anywhere without getting into trouble?"

"Sure I can, but this keeps life interesting.Honestly, it's been almost eight months since I have seen any sort of action."

"Well, that doesn't count.From what I hear, you haven't left Yavin in all that time."

"No, that's actually not true.I just don't announce it to everyone.I get off the planet about once or twice a month."

"Do you now?Where do you go?"

"Anywhere I want."

"And this time you just decided to take a trip to that dust bowl planet you grew up on?"

"Yes, something like that."

"So, if you would have known about this," he said pointing to Luke's side."Would you have stayed home?"

"No.This trip was something I had to do, but if I had known about this, I would have been better prepared."

"Well, I'm not sure if anyone told you, but we have captured Nyela 'whatever her name is.'"

"Coramar," Luke supplied.

"Coramar, right.She is back in custody and wants to see you."

"Yes, I bet she does."

"Any idea what she wanted?"

"To kill me, it would seem."

"You tend to get that a lot, don't you?"

"That's the story of my life.Mara mentioned to me that Gavin is stuck onboard.What is going on with that?"

"He made a bad choice.I was forced to temporarily revoke his flight status, pending a further decision from his commanding officer.Me.He... ugh…withheld information in an investigation."

"Mara said he would not reveal information on the search for me."

"Yeah.He clamed up and wouldn't tell us anything.It wouldn't have been so bad, but it could have cost you your life."

"Wedge, I understand why he didn't say anything.He was doing that because he understood the situation."

"There are a few others out there that would like to understand the situation.Myself included."

"I know, but it's over now.I'm here, and there's no reason to punish Gavin."

"I wish it was that easy Luke.He was disrespectful, not only to a commanding officer, but the Chief of State.With others present in the room."

"Mara, Karrde, and Corran?"

"Right.I have to put something down."

"There are ways around it Wedge, and you know it."

"Yes, I know."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course," Wedge relented."You trying to take over my job again, boss?"

"No," Luke answered, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Now you are looking out for my guys.You know I like to cut my guys slack when I can.They work very hard, and deserve a break every now and then."

"No, not taking over," Luke laughed."I'm just trying to help out a friend.You know, this 'hero of the rebellion' thing comes in handy every once in a while."

"I seem to recall using that to call in a favor or two myself."

"I would like to talk to him though," Luke said, suddenly becoming serious again.

"Sure, I can send him over."

"Thanks, Wedge," Luke said.Making it sound like a dismissal.

"Take it easy."

Wedge left, and Luke found himself once again alone in his room.Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he sighed._This could be bad._

Gavin walked down the hall towards the room number Wedge had given him.He had a good idea what Skywalker wanted, he was just unsure if he wanted to hear his reaction to the situation.He made is way inside the door to find Luke Skywalker sitting propped up on the bed.

"Gavin, come on in."Luke said, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Come on Gavin, we have known each other all your life, don't start this 'sir' stuff."

"Sorry, Luke," Gavin said, relaxing his stance.

"That's better.Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"I wanted to talk to you.I heard about what you did."

Gavin sat a bit straighter in his chair."I suspected that you would.I was only trying to help.I didn't really tell them anything."

"No?"

"No, of course not.I told you that I wouldn't."

Luke smiled."That took courage to deny information to such influential people.Not many individuals would have the guts to do what you did," Luke laughed."I've seen entire groups of people give in to them.I thank you for being courageous and honorable enough to do so, my friend."

"I gave my word.That's very important to me."

"To me too.You upset a lot of people that day."

"I imagine I did.That wasn't my intention, I assure you.I did what I felt was right."

"Oh I agree," Luke told him."Sometimes people forget that we keep things to ourselves for our own reasons.Perhaps you gave my overprotective friends and family a gentle reminder of such.I've noticed them becoming a little complacent lately.They've become so used to being handed everything the want, that having to fight to get it was probably a good thing.It's about time someone stood up to them."

"Sometimes you have to dive right in and stand up for what you believe.Then deal with the consequences."

"That sounds like something Biggs would have said."

"Yeah, I learned a lot from him," Gavin said, eyes downcast.

"Yes, well I talked to Wedge.He told me how he felt about your lack of suitable answers."

"I still wouldn't change what I did," Gavin stated, pride showing in his face.

"Even if it meant being grounded for a month?It's a high price for a pilot to pay for his word."

"Even if it means that I couldn't fly for 6 months.I was raised to believe that nothing should stand in the way of doing what's right."

"I knew you would say that," Luke said with another grin."Don't worry.Nothing's going to happen to you.I pulled a few strings.Your record should only read that you were given a warning for disrespect, or something like that.I doubt it will be anything too severe.**I have a few of those on my record.I was just wondering, your word and everything aside.Why didn't you tell them?I mean, it's not like I told you to never talk about it."**

"Not in those words, no.What you said was that you didn't want to be reminded.I didn't say anything because I remember the day it happened like it was yesterday.I'm not sure I'll ever forget it.Biggs' mad dash to the hospital, to find you sitting there, clothes covered in blood.There was so much emotion rolling around that room, I felt like I could reach out and touch it.Moreover, the anguish in your eyes…even at that age I could see how it hurt you.Then there was the fact that no one here knew what happened.It was just too personal for me to tell them."

"You know, I never thought about what seeing that would do to a ten year old.I know I've told you this before, but I'm sorry you had to see that."

"And I have told _you_ before, there was nothing you could have done to stop it.Biggs was in such a hurry to go, after he found out about your call; he didn't even take the time to tell me to get out of the speeder."

"He was a good friend.You remind me a lot of him."

"Thank you," Gavin said with a smile.

"You know that all this might be for nothing, don't you?"

"Why's that?"

"I now have Leia _and Mara on the scent of a mystery," Luke sighed."Those two won't rest until they know what happened.If they get too bad then I guess I'll end up telling them."_

"That, of course, has always been your choice."

"Yes, but it's easier to have that choice when they had no idea."

"It would make getting away for the Remembrances a lot easier if they knew."

"Don't need to tell me that," Luke agreed with a nod."I have another year before that comes around again.I just hope the next one doesn't end up with me being shot.I would hate to have a repeat of this year."

"Well, do what you think is best.I'll never say anything if that's what you decide."

"Thanks."

---

Mara was back on Coruscant, Karrde having dropped the whole party off three days previously.Mara had stayed on the planet to arrange to sell the _Wishing Star.Though it was nice to have a ship of that size, Karrde decided that it was too expensive to maintain, and asked Mara to try to sell it to the New Republic._

That fact didn't explain what she was doing in the halls of the Palace in the middle of the night, though.Mara had taken it upon herself to monitor Luke, as soon as she had found out he had returned to his apartment.She had been checking up on him regularly and he seemed fine, until now.She had woken up to a feeling that there was something wrong with him.

Arriving at his apartment, she let herself in.She rushed into Luke's room to find him still asleep in his bed.His blankets were twisted around his sweat soaked body, getting more tangled with every movement.She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers across his forehead._Well, no fever,__ that's good, she thought._

"Who's there?" came the sleepy voice next to her.

Glancing down she noticed he had yet to open his eyes.

"It's just me, Luke."

He cocked his head to the side, "Arielle?"

Mara sat back shocked.There was that name again_,_ she thought._That was the girls name in the holo_.

"No, Luke, it's Mara."

"Why are you here?You can't be here…Arielle, you can't be here."

"Luke, did you hear me?It's Mara."He moaned softly and turned his head towards her."You are not here."Mara sat back, belatedly realizing that he was still asleep.

"You cannot be here because you're dead.I watched you die.I watched you die and did nothing to stop it.I stood there and watched both of you die."

_ _

_Both?Now who was he talking about?He watched her die?Who was this girl?Mara wanted, more then anything, to know what was going on in this guy's head.He had said both…Mara suddenly realized what she was doing, and had the feeling that Luke would not be too happy to find out she had sat here listening to his dream.She got up and walked to the door._

"Who's there?"She heard the drowsy voice again.Smiling slightly she turned to get one more look at his face, to find a pair of sleep dazed eyes staring back at her.

"Mara, is that you?" 

"Luke, you're awake," she said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were dreaming, and upset.I felt it all the way over at my place.I came to make sure you were alright."

"Oh.Thank you," he said, propping himself up on one elbow.

"You are alright, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, Mara, just a bad dream.Even I get them once in a while."

"OK.Well I guess I should be going."

"I'm awake now anyway, would you like something to drink?"

Mara smiled_.Always the gentleman, she thought."No I'm fine, thanks.What I would like is to know how you are really doing, not what you want everyone to think."_

"I'm fine."

"Luke, I worry about you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?I worry, because you're my friend.I don't like to see you hurt."

"Thank you," Luke smiled."I just wanted to hear you say it."

"As your friend, you know you can talk to me about anything," Mara continued, not completely hiding the smile his comment produced.

"Yes, I know.Right now there is nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, I don't want to keep you awake.You need your rest."

**The Next Day.**

Luke was standing on the balcony off his apartment, lost in thought.His arms rested lightly on the rail, as he was looking out at the view in front of him, but it was going unseen by the distressed Jedi.The breeze picked up, tossing his sandy blond hair around in a playful dance.First, the slightly long strands covered his eyes, and then blew off again.It was moments like these that proved to people that he was not as well as he would have everyone believe. 

_ _

_Something about this rattled him, Mara thought from her unnoticed position at the door.__He's just too stubborn to talk to anyone.I should just let him suffer, why should I go out of my way to help him, when he has made it clear that he does not want my help…She looked up quickly, a thought running in right behind the last.__Because he would do the same for me.He picked that moment to move; slowly turning pain filled eyes toward her.That did it.She took the last few steps and crossed to him, annoying or not, he was still her friend._

"Luke, look at you.You look terrible.Please, you need to talk about this with someone.This is eating you up.If not to me, then talk to Leia, or Han."

He closed his eyes, apparently trying to block out her words."It hurts," he whispered."I have been trying to bury it again.It hurts to talk about it.If I talk about it then I have to remember…"He turned around in frustration."Just forget about it, Mara," he growled, the pain in his voice quickly turning to anger."It's not important.It was a whole other lifetime."

"No, Luke, someone shot you.You could have been killed.That's what bothers me.What happened, did you let yourself get shot?Luke, this is important."

"It's over, and I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Mara said, taking another step closer to him."You're still in pain.You've been hurt one too many times and I am sick of it!Now talk to me or I walk out that door!"

"You'll never get him to talk that way," a male voice behind them stated.They both spun around to face the door, to find Leia and Han standing there.

Luke threw his hands up in frustration."What, did I leave my door open today?"

"No, kid, but you did give Leia the access code.You know, Mara, threatening him is not a good way to get him to talk."

"He has just recovered from being shot, so I didn't want to inflict my other persuasive methods on him.I didn't think you guys would want to spend any more time with him in the hospital."

"Like I would have let you," Luke sent back hotly.

"Like you could have stopped me," Mara said, resuming her previous position mere inches from his face.

"ALRIGHT!" Han yelled, wedging himself between the two before they decided to prove who was right."This is not solving anything.This is not the time to have one of your fights.Luke, your getting her upset will not chase her away this time.I won't let it happen."

Luke backed up and looked out over the balcony.For a split second, Mara thought he was considering it as a means of escaping them.Leia put her arm around her brother and lead him to a chair.

"Face it, Luke," she said."The only way you're going to get rid of us is to tell us what you know."Luke sat there, looking at his hands.

"OK, look, Luke," Mara said, taking a seat across from him.Her anger was dying as fast as it had appeared."You should know something.I didn't want to tell you, but I guess I should…before you woke up last night, I heard you talking in your sleep."

Dread filled his face."What was I saying?"

"You were calling out Arielle's name.You told her that she couldn't be here, that you watched both of them die."

"I said a lot," Luke said, not meeting her eyes.

"Not really."

"Wait," Han interrupted, with a sly smile."Mara, what were you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Not what you are thinking.I felt him, he was upset, but he wouldn't answer my calls, on the comm or through the Force.So I went to check on him, and found him asleep."Luke remained silent."Luke, who is Arielle?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Luke asked, directing the question to everyone at once.

"No," Mara answered.

"Why not?Nyela has been caught, she's no longer a threat."

"For the same reason I told you a few minutes ago," Mara told him."You're pretending everything is OK, and doing a good job of it.You always do.However, when I catch you when you think you're alone, I can see how bad this is affecting you.She may have been caught, but what happened before is still bothering you."

Luke sighed, seeming to give in."I haven't told anyone about this since I left Tatooine.Her name was Arielle Skywalker."

"Skywalker?Another relative?" Han asked.

"You could say that…"He hesitated before answering, looking at all three of them in turn."She was my wife."

"Your what!?" Leia screeched, almost rising from her seat.

****

_Did I hear that right?Mara thought._

"Yes, you heard it right," Luke answered her unspoken question.

"But you couldn't have been more than seventeen in that holo," Mara protested.

"We were married when we were sixteen.She was killed two years later."

"Sixteen?Isn't that a bit young?" Leia asked.

"In most places, maybe, but on Tatooine no, not really."

"So," Mara asked tentatively,"when you said you watched _both of them die, the other was…"_

"My daughter, MaCayla.She was 6 months old."

"Luke, why in the worlds would you not tell anyone about this?" Han asked, looking like Luke had just told them that he had sold his body to science.

"Because, when I first met you two," Luke said, indicating Han and Leia, "there was too much going on.Too much had just happened to me.Not only to me, but you, Leia.You were too upset for me to bother you with too much, and Han, you just seemed like you wouldn't care.After a while, it just seemed better for me not to talk about it.I was even able to almost forget about it."

"But your records when you joined the rebellion…," Leia started to point out.

"When they asked me if I'd ever been married, I told them yes, but I had no proof.It's not like I was able to bring anything with me when I joined.The guy explained that it was really only so that they listed the next of kin.Since she was dead, it didn't matter, so he put no."

"I've asked you plenty of times since then about your growing up," Han told him."All you ever talked about was your uncle's farm…"

"We lived on my uncle's farm.My uncle offered to let us live there when we told him we were getting married.My aunt and uncle were very supportive, even happy with our getting married."He hesitated a moment."Leia, do you still have that holo?"

Leia reached into her pocket, pulled out her data pad, and handed it to him.

"This holo," Luke told them, "Was taken the day after our wedding.Her family sent this to me when they asked me to come visit."

"How were they killed?" Mara asked.

"It's…" he stopped, gathering his thoughts."They were shot by her best friend."

"Nyela Coramar?" Mara asked, a few more pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

"Yes."

"Was it an accident?" Leia asked.

"No, it wasn't, but that's what she said to the courts.I was there.She meant to do it."

"Oh, Luke, that is terrible!" Leia cried out.

Luke only looked at her.She rose from her seat and walked over to him.

"Leia, don't," he told her, standing up and walking back to the edge of the balcony."There's something else I would like to show you, but there are a few calls I want to make first."

---

Luke opened the door a short time later to greet Corran and his wife.He then showed them into his already occupied living area.**The room was full of all of Luke's friends.Han and Leia sat on one of the over stuffed couches set in the room.Mara sat next to them.Karrde had perched himself on a stool sitting against the dividing counter separating the living area from the rest of the house.Wedge and Gavin had taken both the chairs in the room, leaving Corran and Mirax the other couch.**

Luke followed his company into the room.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what this is all about.I wanted to go through this only one more time.It's time to clear the air…"He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"As you all know by now, Gavin already knows this story.He withheld the information because that was what I wanted.The girl in the holo, her name was Arielle Skywalker…"He held his hand out to stop any comments."My wife.I also had a daughter, MaCayla, who is not in the holo you all saw.Before you say it, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to.Nothing against anyone, the situation was just too painful for me to talk about."

He opened the cabinet standing against one wall.Reaching inside he pulled out a holovid. 

"This is a holovid that Arielle's family modified and sent to me a few years ago."He put the holovid on as the murmurs quieted down."It was supposed to go to MaCayla, when she was older.But she died along with Arielle."Luke looked around for a place to sit as the holovid started.Not finding an empty seat, he opted to sit on the back of the couch behind Leia and Mara.Leia patted his knee as he sat down, then turned to the screen.
    
    ---

** **

It started out as just clips of Luke and a few teenagers laughing and joking with each other.Biggs was saying something that made Luke laugh.There were two girls in the picture.One was the same girl they had all seen in the holo, and the other was a bit shorter with short black hair.The two girls were laughing, and the blonde, Arielle, put her arm around Luke.Biggs patted Luke on the back, as the dark headed girl looked at them, no longer smiling.
    
     

---

Then it cut to a view of a sign reading:

'Congratulations Luke and Arielle Skywalker!' and showed Luke and Arielle dancing in the middle of a huge room, with people on the sides watching and smiling. 

Luke's aunt and uncle stood talking to another couple, and smiling at the two kids.
    
     
    
    ---

The recording cut to Arielle walking in front of the recorder, giggling as she made her way down a dark hallway.She opened a door to find Luke lying sideways on a bed, fast asleep. 

"Look at that sleepy head," Arielle said, turning to smile into the recorder."What does he think, just because uncle Owen gave him the day off he can sleep in the middle of the day?I'll take care of this."Arielle jumped on him, causing him to grunt as he woke up.

"Happy Birthday.Come on sleepy head, dinner's ready.There's even a cake for the birthday boy."

Luke looked at the recorder."A cake?Aunt Beru?"

The picture shook as the person holding the recorder spoke."Don't look at me.Your uncle would have my hide if I spent money on something like that."

"My mother sent it over," Arielle said happily.

"Oh yeah," Luke said, his eyes lighting up."Let's eat."

---
    
     

The scene changed once again, showing that it was now light in the house.Beru and Arielle were both tiding up the kitchen when Arielle suddenly bolted from the room. 

She returned a few minutes later and sat wearily at the table.

"Are you alright?" Beru asked.

"I'm fine.I'm just not getting enough sleep, I think."

"You still look a little pale," Beru noted, taking a closer look at her face.

"No, really, I'm fine.Just give me a minute and I'll be as good as new."

"How long has this been going on?" Beru continued to question, wiping off the table.

"Oh, a few days…" she once again bolted from the room.

When she returned this time, she gladly accepted the glass her 'aunt' offered her.

"Child!Does Luke know?"

"Does he know what?" Arielle asked, sipping at her drink, then shoving it away in disgust.

"Even you don't know," the older woman said in wonder.

"Know what?" she asked again.

"Let's go child.We should get you to the doctor."

"Why?" Arielle asked, panic flooding her voice. Beru didn't answer her, just gently escorted her towards the door.

"I'm fine," Arielle continued."I just have a touch of something."

"Yes, I bet!Don't worry.I'll call your mother and have her meet us there."As they were about to exit the room, Owen entered.

"What are you doing here?" Beru asked him.

"I needed some replacement parts.Is everything alright?"

"Fine.Everything's fine.Where's Luke?"

"I left him in the fields working.If everything is fine, where are you going?Owen questioned, indicating the poncho in her hand.

"Oh, that.It's nothing bad.I just thought it would be a good idea to get Arielle checked out.She has not been feeling well.You might want to bring Luke back in early, though.I suspect his wife will have some good news when we get back."

"OK.Are you going to leave that thing running?" Owen asked, indicating the recorder.

"Goodness, I didn't even realize that it was running.I must have accidentally turned it on when I put it up there on the shelf."She walked over, and the scene ended, opening again with Arielle laughing and turning her back to the recorder.

"Come on Arielle, we have to get this recorded.You have to have it to give to the baby."Beru's voice came from behind the recorder once again.Arielle's face lit up with a smile.

"Sure!" Arielle said, suddenly becoming excited."I still have the one my mom made of me.She has recordings of her and me up until I was 5 years old."

"Go on Luke, you too."Luke got up off the chair he had been sitting in.He put on a clearly forced smile, looking at his aunt.Walking over to his wife, he stood behind her.Wrapping his arms around her expanding belly, she threw her head back and laughed, and this time his smile was genuine. 

---

Luke is sitting in a chair holding is newborn baby daughter.

"Look at that proud daddy!"Arielle said.

"She beautiful Luke, Arielle," Beru gushed. "With a beautiful name too."

Owen walked over to Luke and let the baby curl her hand around his finger."Just think, little MaCayla.One day your dad will leave all this to you."

Luke smiled."Someday."Owen beamed at that comment.

---

The scene changed to show the family sitting at a table a few months later.MaCayla was sitting in a high chair, surrounded by blankets to keep her upright.She turned to the recorder, and raised her clear blue eyes, like her father's, to look at it.****

Not seeming to find anything interesting, she continued to look around the room until she suddenly found something terribly fascinating about banging her tiny hands on the table, the way only a baby can.She then lowered her head just a bit too fast and the table caught her nose.She started to whimper until Arielle looked over at her, smiled, and kissed her daughters cheek.Tears forgotten, MaCayla anchored her hands in her mothers hair.Arielle just smiled as she disengaged the pudgy little fingers from her blond curls.

Luke looked on and smiled.Then he turned back to his uncle who was discussing the things that needed to be done the next day.Not paying attention, Luke set his hand down by his daughter.Taking this as an invitation, MaCayla took his hand.She put one of his fingers in her mouth, biting down with her toothless gums.She then started smiling when Luke looked at her, laughing and pulling his hand away.

Getting quiet all of a sudden, MaCayla's head drops slightly and her eyes start to droop, like she's about to go to sleep.Luke caressed her cheek and smiled again..She looked at him, and her face lit up with a smile of her own.****

---

The scene changed again, MaCayla looked to be a few months older, about 6 months old.She crawled over, and stopped at Luke's feet.She squealed as he picked her up, and steadied her up in his lap.She instantly started bouncing up and down.She stopped and wrapped her short little arms around his neck, cooing happily.Arielle walked over and held her hands out to her daughter, who screamed happily and hugged Luke again.

"She's daddy's girl," Luke said with a smile.

"Well," Arielle said, playfully placing her hands on her hips."Then Daddy can take 'daddy's girl' and get her ready for bed."

"Does MaCayla want to go to bed?" Luke asked, making a face at the child.She screamed again, bouncing up and down."All right, let's go."Luke stood up, placing MaCayla on his hip and disappeared down a hallway.
    
     

---

It cuts to a clip of law enforcement gathered in front of a house and medical personnel going in every direction.
    
    "It's still unclear as to the circumstances of this tragedy," a professional voice said."We will report more facts as they become known.To repeat, a shooting has occurred in Anchorhead.Our sources tell us that officials have apprehended Nyela Coramar, a town resident, as the main suspect.The three victims are being helped from the scene of the crime.It is rumored that the three victims were a child, and her parents.Their conditions are unknown."

The footage continued, showing medical personnel pushing a gurney out of the house.Luke followed, clutching his daughter, both of them covered in blood.

He was talking to one of the medical personnel.What they were saying was not understandable.It was obvious he was trying to take the baby away from Luke, but he would not let go.He kept looking over at the gurney, which held Arielle, then putting his head down and hugging his daughter, who lay limp in his arms.

The scene changed to a hospital waiting room.Luke was there, his clothes were caked in blood, and a bandage was wrapped around his left arm.He sat, head in his hands, with his aunt and uncle sitting protectively next to him.Biggs sat at the other side, and other people are seen as well.

Luke bolted to his feet as a doctor came in. The doctor sadly shook his head, as he spoke.

Luke's eyes went wide and he fell to his knees crying.Biggs was beside him in an instant, wrapping his arms around his friend.Luke sat on the floor in shock.His aunt and uncle joined in the embrace. 

"This young mans family, tragically ripped from his life by a single shot fired by a trusted friend," the same professional voice announced."Our hearts go out to the members of this family." 

---

The scene changed one last time, to a holo of Luke, Arielle, and MaCayla.The caption under it reading:

Dedicated to a loving Husband and Daddy.

In memory of

Arielle Skywalker -- 18 years old

MaCayla Skywalker – 6 months old

The holovid ended and the screen went blank.Not a sound was uttered, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"I've never seen all that before," Gavin admitted."The news footage was on a lot for a while, but I never watched it."

Karrde stood up from his seat."I can see now why he didn't want to talk about it."

"Where did Luke go?" Wedge asked, noticing for the first time that Luke was no longer in the room.

"He went out on the balcony," Leia said, glancing in that direction.

"How much did he stay for?" Corran asked, following her gaze.

"He left at the beginning."She started to get up, but Wedge stopped her.

"Please Leia, I need to talk to him."

Wedge walked out onto the balcony to find Luke looking out over the city.

"Is it over?" He asked, not turning around.

"Yeah, it just ended.Are you OK?"

Luke turned around and smiled."Sure," He said, not a trace of sadness in his voice.Hopping up, he sat on the rail of the balcony."I'm fine."

"Are you really, because I am sure there are a few people in there that can come out here and tell me that for sure."

"No Wedge, I'm not," he admitted, the smile falling from his face."I just couldn't sit there and watch that.I've had that holovid for two years now, and never watched it."

"I'm sorry."

Luke sighed, looking out at the city again."Don't be," he told his friend.

"But if I had known, I wouldn't have let them push Gavin so hard."

"No," Luke assured, turning back around."This is Leia we're talking about.That holo alone was enough to get her started.And," he paused to think about it."I think that is what Nyela wanted."

"Why is that?"

"Why else would she leave me alive and put my robes back by the shuttle where she knew they would be found.I would never claim to understand that woman completely.I'm sure I'll never understand why she has now tried to kill me twice."

"Jealousy?"

"It could be.I guess I'll never know.I've tried talking to her on a couple occasions.All she ever does is laugh.She hardly ever talks to me."Luke became quiet, lost in his thoughts.

"There are a lot of people in that room back there that want to talk to you," Wedge said quietly.

"Yes, I know.Lets get this over with."They walk back in the room."Listen," Luke said, drawing everyone's attention to him."I don't want sympathy from anyone, especially you, Leia."Leia sat back in her seat.Her eyes watching every move he made.Looking around he noticed the same reaction on everyone's face.Not for the first time he regretted not telling them sooner.

"I dealt with that a long time ago," he continued."I think one of the hardest parts was hiding it, so that none of you would notice.I guess…" he paused, bringing his emotion filled voice back under control."I guess I should have told you a long time ago.At first, I could never seem to find the right time.Then, after a while, it was just awkward to come up and say, 'Oh and by the way, I was married once.'I guess when you come right down to it, I didn't want you to know.After all that was over, I let my aunt and uncle drown me in sympathy, and I never broke free from that.I wasn't looking for that again."

"The recording didn't say how they died," Karrde said.

"The black haired female, that was Nyela Coramar.She was Arielle's best friend.Arielle and I didn't notice it at the time."He looked at Wedge and smiled."But I think she was terribly jealous of me whenever I was around both of them.Oh, she was nice enough.She acted like Nyela always acted.She would always offer to watch MaCayla whenever my aunt or Arielle's mother couldn't do it.It happened one day when I went with Arielle to pick MaCayla up.When we got there, Nyela would not give her to us.She got upset, saying we should not have a child, so she was keeping her.We got into an argument.I took MaCayla, giving her to Arielle, then told them to leave.Nyela then shot me.The shot grazed my arm, and then hit Arielle in the back.It went completely through her and hit MaCayla.The baby died instantly, Arielle hung on for a while, but there was nothing the doctors could do."

"Oh, Luke.I'm so sorry," Leia told him again.The tears in her eyes trying to spill down her cheeks.

"Luke, at the risk of sounding like an insensitive jerk," Corran said hesitantly, and then gaining more confidence as his wife urged him to continue."I would like to point out that things would be a lot worse today, had she lived."

Luke whirled around."What?" he asked, shocked.

"Listen, hear me out.I think I know what I'm talking about here.Had Arielle lived, I'm not even sure you would have ever left Tatooine.I can't say for sure, but it seems to me that it's what your aunt and uncle wanted.From what you have told me, I would say they wanted you to settle down so you would not leave the planet."

"He's got a point there," Mara added."Even if nothing changed, and you did leave Tatooine.Do you think you would you have taken half the risks if you had a family to worry about?Would you have pushed to become a pilot, during the first Death Star battle, knowing you would probably be killed?Would you have surrendered to Vader, knowing the same thing?"

"I don't know.I would like to think I would, but I don't know."

"Maybe it was just the will of the Force, that she not live," Corran stated."So that you were able to complete the things set before you."

Luke thought about it, a sad smile touching his lips."If you think about it that way, it makes a twisted sort of sense.It would not be the only time something was taken away from me to ensure I completed my destiny.That doesn't make it any easier, but I can understand it a bit better…Well now you all know the big secret."

"Well all right then," Han said stretching."So, this is the last thing, right?We know all your secrets from Tatooine."

A sly smile appeared on Luke's face as he looked at his bother in law."Of course you do," he replied.

Han shook his head."Why am I having trouble believing that?"


	3. Chapter 3

# In Memory Of…Chapter 3

## By: Skywalker's Dream

See first part for summery and disclaimer.

The last we visited, Luke had been found on Tatooine shot in the side.Luke's family had found that Luke had been hiding the fact that he had been married when he was young, and when confronted about it, he had showed them a holovid that he had be given concerning his life with his now deceased wife and child.

#### On with the story

_ _

Chapter 3

Luke's apartment

Luke made his way to the kitchen.He was tooemotional to stay in the room to see his friends' reaction to his speech.No matter how much he had tried to convince his friends and family that he had dealt with the loss of his wife and child, he had still felt his emotional control slipping.It would do no good to break down and cry in front off all of them.Stepping quickly to the sink, he helped himself to a large glass of water.He gulped it down, trying desperately to wet his dry mouth.Two glasses later he felt he had downed enough and set the glass back down.He turned his back to the sink and rested against the counter.Luke took several deep breaths before he felt the emotions slamming around inside him began to settle.He felt torn apart, empty, and amazed that something as innocent looking as a holodisk could affect him that much.He wanted to scream, and cry, but most of all he wanted all those people out of his home.He wanted to feel that he could still handle this alone.That nothing had changed, and he could continue to deal with this pain in his own way. 

_*You no longer have to, * he heard in his mind, knowing right away that it was Mara.*__You have been trying to deal with this for how many years?Let someone help you.__Why are you still trying to do everything alone?* _

_*Mara, you don't understand…Forget it.I don't want to talk about it. *_

_ _

_*What, you going to hide in there until everyone gets the hint and goes home? *_

_ _

_*Sound like a bad plan to you?*He rested his hands behind him and sighed when he felt Mara's frustrated approach.He braced himself for the tongue-lashing he just knew he was about to receive._

"What's your problem?" Mara asked after she had entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean?You know what my problem is."

"So why are you hiding in here?You have a roomful of people out there that want to help you."

"I don't want their help," Luke said, defiantly.

"You're withdrawing into yourself just like you always do when consumed with pain." 

"Lay off Mara.I am not in the mood for this."

"Ok, enough," Mara stated, the heat dying from her words."I'm sorry.I don't want to fight right now.You are in no shape to argue and I don't want to leave you here more upset then you already are."

"Leave, where are you going?"A sudden feeling of dread flooding his body.

Mara took a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh."I'm going on a supply run.There are some things that Karrde needs picked up but I'll be back in a week."

"Where are you going," Luke asked again, unable to keep the dread from showing on his face.

"I'll be going out to the outer rim, to Barab." 

"Never heard of it.Do you have to go?"

"What kind of question is that?This is my job.I'll only be gone a week."Luke didn't say anything.There didn't seem to be anything he could say.This was Mara, she had a job to do, and she could take care of herself.He couldn't figure out what about that was bothering him.Something with the Force for sure, but what exactly he couldn't track down.

"Oh, come on Luke, don't go getting all emotional on me."Suddenly she smiled."Save all that for Leia.She would love it."

Luke scratched his head, and smiled."Yeah, she would.It would let her feel like she has to take care of me."

"You going to be OK?"

"Sure.I think I'm going to be fine.Just keep a look out, OK Jade?"

"I always do.I live by the rule to be prepared because what ever can go wrong will go wrong," Mara said with a smirk.

"No, whatever can go wrong, has _already gone wrong, you just don't know it yet," Luke concluded, flicking her lightly on the nose._

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence, that makes me feel so much better."

"Just be careful, Jade.I have a bad feeling about this."

"Thanks for worrying about me, Skywalker, but I'm a big girl.Unlike some people, I don't need someone looking out for me."

"I wish I could have your confidence, but unlike you, I like to have someone there to watch my back."

"You normally need it," Mara quipped.

"Na…I just do that to get your attention."

"Oh, is that was it is?" Mara laughed.

### ---

Han Solo had sat back and watched Luke excuse himself and then vanish into the kitchen.He couldn't blame the kid for wanting to disappear.Everyone in the room looked as if they had just watched the Emperor himself state his intent to return.To say that everyone was shocked was grossly underestimating the situation.To think Luke had kept something like this a secret for all this time… it had to have been tormenting him all these years.His friends had every right to be upset with only finding out about this now.Then again, the people that were included in the impressive list of Luke's friends alone were enough to send the toughest man into hiding.

He had been watching his wife digest the information, knowing from personal experience that anger normally followed shock for his wife.Therefore, he was surprised when he saw Mara suddenly leap to her feet and stalk into the kitchen.He figured Leia would be the first to recover form the shock and browbeat him into an explanation.He had to give it to the kid; he sure knew how to keep this group on its toes.

"Hey those two have been in there ten minutes and I still don't hear any yelling.I think they've set a new record," Wedge said from his spot on the couch.

The snickering that followed his comment helped to alleviate the tension that filled the room.

"It feels so unreal," Leia said, speaking for the first time since Luke's exit."I can't believe he didn't even tell me," she said more to herself, then to anyone else.

"You'd think he'd at least tell his friends," Wedge said.

"I thought he already explained why he didn't," Gavin said defensively, from his seat beside Wedge.

"Gavin, don't you get it?" Leia said, glaring at the younger man."Luke tells me everything.At least that's what I believed.I would think that this was something I should have known about."

"Do you mean to tell me that he knows everything there is to know about you, Madame Chief of State?" Gavin boldly asked.

"Gavin," Wedge interrupted."Let's not get this started again.Informal setting aside, you need to watch the way you speak to people."

"Calm down, Wedge," Leia said, dismissing his discomfort."I'm interested in what he has to say.Gavin, I understand that you are just trying to help Luke.You have been a good friend to him, but I think this, here today, proves that he wanted to tell us.He wouldn't have done this today if he didn't want us to know."

"It proves nothing of the kind," Gavin stated, sitting forward to rest his elbows on his knees."What happened here today only proves exactly what he was saying.This room is full of people that are too used to getting what they want.He told you only because he felt you wouldn't leave him alone until you found out."

"No," Leia whispered, and then looked up."Luke, is that really why you told us?"

Luke and Mara had reentered the room while Gavin was talking.Luke looked over at Gavin and offered a slight smile.

"Yes, Leia that's exactly why I told you."

"Why?" Leia asked, her voice laced with incredulity. 

Luke took a breath and let it out, looking towards the window for a few seconds.

"When I woke up in the med center," he started, his voice held under strict control."I knew it would be hard to explain what happened without telling you everything.Then I found out that you had brought Gavin into this.It was clear that I wasn't going to be able to keep this quiet for too much longer.I just wanted to get it over with.I knew you would find out what you wanted to know eventually.I just gave it to you sooner."

"Well," Han said, clapping his hands together and standing up."That clears everything up for the time being.I think we have all had enough excitement today.Let's say we call it a night."He quickly threw in, before the topic could develop.Han had lost his own fiancée years before, and sympathized with Luke's emotions.**_He could clearly see the exhaustion, both mental and physical in his brother-in-law's eyes.He knew Luke was truly stretched to the limit and needed to be alone, and a fight with his twin would do nothing to help his morale._**

"Excellent idea," Karrde said, standing to indicate his intention to leave."I think we have infringed on Luke's life enough for one day." 

Luke smiled at the comment, and followed his guests as they made their way to the door.

"Your timing with this run is wonderful, Karrde," Luke said, glancing at Mara talking off to the side with Corran."Don't work her too much."

"I never do," Karrde said, wondering what the Jedi had meant by that comment.Luke walked away and he turned to his second in command who had approached beside him."Did you tell him that I am asking you to go on this run?"

"No, I didn't," Mara stated.

"Ok, because I thought you wanted to go on it.It's not too late to find someone else to do it."

"No.I need to go.Skywalker is just over reacting."

_Why are you running this time, Mara? Karrde thought to himself.__Could it be that Luke being married has affected you that much?He wisely kept that thought to himself, and simply told her goodbye as she left the apartment._

"Meet us for dinner, Kid?" Karrde heard Han ask Luke.

"Am I still welcome?" Luke asked, looking over at Leia, who was making her way to the door.

"She'll be fine."

"I've seen her mad at you plenty of times, Skywalker," Karrde said, slapping him lightly on the back."But I've never seen her stay mad at you for long."

"True," Luke agreed.

"You seem to have that effect on people," Han said laughing."Well, I'll be seeing you at dinner, right Luke?"

"I'll be there."Luke took the time to say a few words to each of his friends as they made their way out the door, stopping to say a special thanks to Gavin.After they were all gone he picked up a few things off the table and sat them on the counter.Walking over to the Holo player, he ejected the disk.Taking the disk in his hand, he sat on the couch, and studied the object in front of him.Placing his head in his hands, he let go of the tight rein he had on his emotion and wept silently. 

### ---

"Glad you could make it," Han said in greeting when he opened the door for his brother in law.He took the time to look him over.Han noted the way he stood at the door, like he was ready to flee any moment.He also noted the kid's red-rimmed eyes and realized that he had probably been crying.I was refreshing to see that Luke could still show that much emotion, even if it was only while he was alone.

"What am I in store for?" Luke asked into the silence that Han's inspection caused.

"She's really bent out of shape about this," Han explained to him, inviting him in and closing the door."She feels hurt."

"What about you?"Luke asked, turning to face him.

"I understand why you felt you couldn't talk about it," Han admitted."You know Leia will too, as soon as she takes the time to look at it that way.What you need to do now is get her to calm down.Let her know that you still care."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Han asked.

"Live with that?How do you deal with the stubbornness everyday?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Han said, thinking that Luke was one to talk."It's just part of being married, I guess."

"Not for me it wasn't.Arielle was easy to get along with.Nice try by the way," Luke added,"getting information out of me.Some of Leia's tricks are starting to rub off on you."

"Don't remind me."

"Where is she?"

"In the living room.I'll leave you two to talk and go check on the food."

Leia felt Luke enter the room, but continued looking out the window, willing herself to stay calm.She turned around when she realized he was not going to say anything.He was standing by the door with his hands at his side, looking at her.He looked so tired, and the familiar sadness filled his eyes.She reached out to him and felt a hint at the depth of his pain.He was still trying to hide it from her.Walking over to him she felt her anger melt, now that she knew what was going on with her brother she just wanted to help him.

Looking into his eyes she was once again assaulted by the pain she saw there.Reaching out to him again, she felt him lower his guard a bit.His emotions flowed over her and she sensed the sorrow he still felt over Arielle's death, and the pain he held at the sight of watching that tape.She also felt his hesitation about talking about it, and his determination to convince her to understand.

"Leia, I'm sorry."

"Luke, I thought I knew everything about you.It's hard to believe you could keep this from me."

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but Leia stopped him."I do understand why you didn't.You were never one to talk about your feelings.I just wish you would have told me sooner, I would have liked to have been there for you.You should not have had to go through that all alone."

"I wasn't alone.Arielle's family has always been great to me.They were always there, and they already understood."

"Are they still on Tatooine?" Leia asked, remembering that he had been on the planet when this had all started.

"Yes.They still live in Anchorhead.I go back ever now and then, to see them."

"Well, I'm glad you had someone to love.But Luke, don't shut me out anymore, please." Leia pleaded.

"Leia, all I can say is that I will do my best."

"I guess that is the best I could hope for." Leia hugged her brother close and shakily reached out to him with her intense feelings of love for him."Just remember that I love you and will help you in anyway I can."

Luke drew back to kiss her on the cheek."I know that and thank you."

They held each other tight for a few more minutes until they could hear Han yelling in the background about dinner being ready.Luke was laughing as he let go of Leia and extended his elbow to her."Shall we eat now, sister?"

Leia smiled up at her brother and let him lead her out to where Han waited.


	4. Chapter 4

# In Memory Of… Chapter 4

# By: Skywalker's Dream

# 

See first chapter for summery and disclaimer.

Chapter 4

### 

It was dark in the small cabin; the only sound to be heard was the sudden change in pitch from the engines, as the ship exited hyperspace.The unexpected change went unnoticed by the person stretched out in her bed.Mara tossed and turned as the same dream accosted her mind that had done so many previous nights...

She pushed another annoying branch away from her face and trudged through the dense undergrowth that seemed intent on tripping her at every step.Searching ahead of her, she tried to get the first glimpse of her destination.All her vision greeted her with was more shades of greens and browns.Wiping the sweat from her face, she hoisted herself over a rather large log.Pausing to scan the surrounding foliage, she stopped when she noticed an all too familiar woman standing alongside a tree.The woman, a girl really, was bathed in one of the many patches of sunlight that found its way to the jungle floor.She stood staring back at Mara as the gentle breeze caused her sleeveless, white dress to billow around her ankles.As the breeze picked up, the girl reached up to brush a stray, blond wisp of hair from around her delicate face.Although concerned with the fact that this woman-child kept appearing in her dreams, Mara knew that the girl meant her no harm.

Her innocent, liquid blue eyes were the type that seemed to twinkle with a friendliness that was rare anymore.The young woman took a step closer to Mara, impatiently tossing waves of blond hair over her shoulder as she did so.

"You again," Mara said."Why do you keep bothering me?"She knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't fathom why she kept dreaming about this girl.Their paths had never crossed, as far as she could remember.In every previous dream, the girl would flee whenever Mara ventured too close.There was never a word spoken, leaving Mara to wonder at her presence.Deciding she was not in the mood for this, she turned to leave, but was stopped by a soft pleading voice calling out to her.

"Wait, Mara.I need to speak with you."

"So, you can speak," Mara said, turning back to face her."What do you want?Why are you here?"

"You are an interesting person, Mara.I've appeared to you in your dreams so I could get to know you."The girl brought her gaze back to the ground as she lowered herself into a sitting position.She absentmindedly fingered a blade of grass and seemed fascinated by how it moved."It's beautiful here.Where are we?"

Mara looked around at the familiar surroundings."We are on Yavin IV."

"Funny that you would be dreaming about this place," she commented offhandedly.

"What's funny about it?"

"Nothing, I guess," she said with a knowing smile."It's beautiful here."

"If you say so.Too hot for me."Mara said, wiping her face again to emphasize her point. 

At that time, the girl looked up from her inspection of the jungle floor.Mara met her gaze for the first time since the girl first appeared in her dreams.Blue eyes met green, and something to Mara felt strange.

"I know you," Mara suddenly realized, though she wasn't able to place the face."You look familiar."

"Do I?" she said, her smile beginning to look forced."So the truth has finally been discovered."

"You seem surprised," Mara asked, while raking her brain to place the face.

"A bit.We've been wondering if he was ever going to tell his family."

*_Tell his family?*The pieces clicked in Mara's mind."Arielle?"_

The girl only smiled, once again pushing her hair out of her face.Thoughts began tumbling around in Mara's mind, and she strained to make sense of them all.She was unable to keep the look of confusion off her face.One thought rose above the rest.Why was Luke's dead wife now stalking her in her sleep?"How are you here, in my dream?Why are you here?"

"It's so hard to let him go, you know," she explained, displaying her now ever present smile."He gets to you.Once he's in your heart, your world begins to revolve around him.It makes it hard to give him up."She paused, studying Mara, the smile slowly fading from her lips."I was chosen for him.Did you know that?"

"Chosen?No."Mara found herself drawn to this woman, wanting to know more about her life with Luke.

"No," she said, disappointed.She sighed and lowered her gaze once again."I guess not.I'm not sure if he ever realized it."

"What do you mean, chosen?" Mara asked, sitting down next to the tree beside her."By whom?"

"We didn't know, Luke and I."She looked up once again."But when the Force wills it, you don't need to notice to obey."

"The Force?Are you trying to say that you are Jedi?"

"We were meant to be together from the beginning," she said, as if she did not hear Mara's question."My father was a friend of Obi-Wan back before my parents adopted me.When Obi-Wan disappeared, my father knew where he would be.That was right after my real parents died, so I guess I was about a year old.We ended up meeting him there a few years later, though at the time I did not understand why.Luke and I grew up together.We went to the same schools, the same stores.My family never went out of their way to introduce us, though.We took care of that on our own.My best friend lived next door to Biggs, and I did not live far away.I saw them all the time.Imagine my father's delight when we became friends.I have to admit that at the time I thought he was just happy that I was making more friends. 

"It started because one of the boys liked my friend, so they all came over to talk to us.I guess I was about ten at that time.He didn't say much, but even then, I was drawn to Luke.He was this shy boy that the others liked to pick on, but he was the sweetest person I had ever met.He was always very nice to me, and we had so much in common.He became one of my best friends; we understood each other.I'm not even sure when we started dating.We were together all the time.All our friends just assumed that we were a couple… guess we just became one.He was very special to me."

"You sound like you regret it," Mara stated, turning so she could see Arielle's face clearly.

"No, not at all," Arielle said, astonished.Her features softened as she continued."I cherish the time we had together."

"Did you love him?" Mara asked, wanting to keep the conversation going long enough for her to get some real information out of this girl.She had a feeling that eventually Skywalker would want to know about this, and she wanted to have something to tell him.

Arielle took a deep breath."As much as a teenager could I suppose.Neither of us were ready to be married.I would hate to think where we would have ended up without the support of our families…and then there was MaCayla. His aunt did most of the work with her.Luke and I took it for granted.We were still able to be kids.We would go be with our friends while MaCayla stayed with Beru."

"Luke loved you." Mara was uncertain why she felt the need to tell her this, but the look in the child's eyes confirmed that it was a good thing.

"I know that now.He is very special, and has an endless heart, one that I will cherish always."

"But if you were chosen, why are you not here?"To Mara the situation was running far from her understanding.Her jumbled thoughts giving no indication of settling down soon, she tried her best to ask the questions she wanted to know.

"I was supposed to be there for Luke, to help him though the hard times.All three of us were the ones to be given the weight of reviving the Jedi.He was not meant to do it alone, but I guess even the Force cannot control everything.The shooting was not supposed to happen."

"So, the Jedi's right," Mara stated.She felt a pang of sympathy for him.*_It just wasn't fair!Why can't he be happy too?*"Because of what happened when he was eighteen**,** he is domed to live alone.He wants a family so bad, he can't *__not* have one."_

"As soon as that shot hit me, another was chosen for him." She locked gazes with Mara."They have just not realized it."

"So why not tell him that, why come to me?"

"I have tried to tell him.The dreams of me still hurt him too much.He will not listen."

"So that is why you have come to me?To have me tell him?" 

"Yes, so to speak."Suddenly the ground beneath her shook.The girl in front of her started to fade.

"What do you mean 'so to speak'?"The girl did not answer.Suddenly Mara felt panicky, like she was missing a big piece of information.

"What are you trying to say!" she yelled as the person in front of her disappeared.

"Wake up, Mara."Mara snapped awake to the face of her co-pilot.

"What!?"she yelled.

"Snap out of it, girl.Can't you hear that alarm?" Faughn said, bracing herself as the ship rocked.Mara, still not completely awake, fell out of bed.

"What is going on here?" Mara asked, getting her hands and feet under her and standing up, hearing the blaring alarm for the first time.

"We're under attack."

### ---

"What happened?" Mara demanded, running into the cockpit of the *_Jade's Fire*_ while pulling on her flight jacket on the way.

"I noticed a malfunction in the hyperdrive.I dropped us out of hyperspace so I could take a look.They were just sitting there!I tried to jump back out, but they started shooting."

Once inside, she dropped into her seat and started checking out the situation.The ship rocked again and she grabbed Faughn's arm to keep her from falling as she sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Who does this idiot think he is, firing on *_my*, ship?Well, he's about to learn who he's dealing with."_

"Um, Mara."The tone her friend's voice caused Mara to glance in her direction.She was looking at her displays in shock.

Leaning over, she took a peak at the display.She bolted to her feet to get a better look at what they were up against, as color drained from her face.

"We're in trouble."No less then thirty ships surrounded the *_Jade's Fire_*.All with weapons, all trained on them.

"What have I gotten us into?" Faughn asked in shock.

### ---

Leia was sitting in her office finishing up the last bit off paperwork for the night when her comm beeped.

"Organa-Solo."

"Leia, I'm glad I caught you before you went home," a male voice said in return.

"Karrde, is everything alright?"

"No," he said, his voice sounding strained."It's Mara.I need your help."

"What happened?" Leia asked, suddenly worried."What's wrong with Mara?"For Karrde to be calling, Leia knew it was bad.

"She's missing."

"Missing?" Shock filled Leia at the sound of those two words.

"Leia, where's your brother?"

"He should be at my place.He was meeting us for dinner."

"Do you mind if I join you?I think this is something you guys need to know about."

"Talon?" She asked, intending to get more information.

"Just meet me there, ok?"

___

Leia burst into the apartment with Talon hot on her heals.Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode. *_I'm out of shape.*She scolded herself._

"Is Luke here yet?" Leia asked, skidding to a halt in front of her husband.

"No, he hasn't got here yet, what's wrong?"Han asked, glancing from Leia to Karrde. "Leia, what's going on?What's wrong?"

Leia took a breath and looked at her husband, willing her heart to slow down."Mara's missing," she told him.

"Missing how?"

"Her ship was attacked," Karrde informed him."Her co-pilot, Faughn returned a few hours ago on public transport, they are asking for a ransom."

"And Luke…" Han asked.The look in his eyes, Leia knew he understood the depth of her worry.

"Doesn't know yet," she admitted.

"He knew something was going to happen," Han said, rising his hand to his face."He told me so the night at dinner after she left."

"He normally does."Her heart was breaking.This was the last thing Luke needed to deal with, but there was no way she could not tell him.He would know anyway.

"Have you talked to him?" Karrde asked Han."Do you know when he will be here?We need to move on this."

"I talked to him just a few minutes ago.He is on his way over."

"He's already here," Leia said, just before the door announcer sounded.Han walked quickly to the door and escorted Luke back inside.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, as soon as he entered the room.He looked from one person to the other.

"There is no easy way to say this, Luke," Leia began."Mara had trouble on this run, her ship was attacked and captured."

"What?What did you say?"Luke stepped closer to his sister, his apprehension growing.

"Mara has been kidnapped."Leia whispered and prepared herself for Luke's reaction.She fully expected him to break down with this newest trauma in his life and was saddened to know she was right when Luke whispered no and his shoulders slumped.Just as she started to envelope him in a loving embrace, her brother transformed right before her eyes.Luke's shoulders squared and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.When they reopened, Leia shivered at the intense heat of his gaze.

"Luke?"

The calm Jedi demeanor had returned, but there was something else there that Leia had not seen since Bespin.Luke was withdrawing into himself, hording his emotions and showing only his legendary strength of will.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"We are going to get her back," Karrde told him, carefully.

Luke turned his ice blue eyes on the man standing across from him."No," he stated, his voice hard."Just tell me where she is.I can handle this."

"Luke, that's crazy.There is no reason for you to go on your own."He turned his gaze to his sister.The intensity of his gaze killed anything she would have said next.Looking back at Karrde he asked him again.

"This is the ransom letter we got.It's all the information I have."Luke took the data pad Karrde offered and read it over.

"That's it?"Luke asked, handing the datapad back.

"This was sent back with Faughn.We have heard no other word."

Luke sighed, and looked at his sister and best friend.With a frown, he turned for the door.Karrde grabbed his arm."Luke, wait!There is no reason for you to do go out there alone."

"Why should I let you help?"Luke asked, his voice lowering in what sounded like anger.

"Why should you *_let*_ me?You're not going on your own.She is a member of my crew.I have to help her."

"You could have helped her by *_not*_ sending her on this run," Luke snapped.

"What?" Karrde shot back."Let's get one thing straight, here and now, Skywalker.I never send my employees into a job where I know that their lives may be in danger.If I know there is serious risk, I simply don't send anyone, unless they volunteer.When they *_are*_ in danger, I do what I can to rescue them.Which is what I plan to do now."Karrde's eyes went wide when he realized what he had just told the young man.

"Volunteer?She wanted to go?"Luke asked, the anger in his eyes quickly turning to confusion."Why?Why would she want to leave just after…"He shook his head as if to clear it."It doesn't matter, I'm going.I'll call if I need your help."With that, he was out the door.

"That confidence of his is going to get him killed one of these days," Han stated.

Leia signed, rubbing the back of her neck."It's not that, Han.He actually feels that he is the only one that can save her."

"Sister or Jedi thing?" Han asked.

"Both."

Karrde stood watching the two of them in astonishment."Are you two just going to let him leave like that?"

"You are the one that told him where to find her," Han pointed out.

"You saw how he was, Karrde," Leia said, her frustration finding it's way into her voice."Do you know a way I could have stopped him?"

"What if he can't get her out?Maybe I should just give the guy the ransom."

"Just give him some time, Karrde," Leia pleaded, worried how Luke would react to interference in his current state of mind. "Luke has accomplished harder things then this."

"He was in a more rational state of mind at those times."

"When have you ever known that kid to be in a rational state of mind?"

Leia threw her husband a warning look."Just please give him a little time."


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

Luke sat alone in his X-wing as it rocketed him towards his destination.He looked over the coordinates once more and decided that the guy who did this was no pro.It took little time to figure out that he was waiting at his base to receive the money he had demanded for Mara's release.The man was either not very smart or had no clue of the type of people he was causing trouble with.Luke had no doubt that this guy would try something if provoked too far, but Luke was confident that he could handle anything this guy could dish out.Mara would probably be upset at the thought of being 'rescued' but an upset Mara was better then none.A light on his instrument panel flashed and Luke brought his ship out of hyperspace, ending the two-day flight to reach the planet. 

---

Mara stumbled as she was forced into a small dark room, grabbing the bundle that was thrown at her, and swore to herself for the hundredth time since this whole thing had started.At the time, surrender seemed the best coarse when facing down thirty ships, but her treatment since then left much to be desired.After their forced landing, her and Faughn had been separated, and she had not seen her since.From what she could tell, nothing had happened to her, but Mara had no clue where she was sent.After a short ride to what they considered their base, Mara had been locked up alone in the room she now found herself in.The room held shelves upon shelves of towels.There was nothing there to really help her.She unfolded the bundle she still held and realized it was a change of clothes.Glancing at her own she frowned when she saw the large tear running quite high on her right thigh, showing off too much of her leg for comfort.Shedding her clothes quickly, she pulled the new material on.

It was a blue suit, much like the green flight suit that now lay in a pile on the floor.Only this one was about two sizes too big and the pockets ran the length of her thigh.She felt like she was getting lost in the folds of the material, but at the moment anything was better then the one she had just shed.She dismissed the urge to empty her pockets.She knew they had removed anything of value when they took her off her ship, along with her lightsaber.She wondered briefly if they would have found her blaster had she been wearing it, but tossed that thought away.She had not grabbed the thing during her dash to the cockpit.The door suddenly opened and a man entered, probably hoping to catch her still changing her clothes.Well he would not get the satisfaction, Mara thought as she pulled the belt as tight as she could get it.

When he grabbed her arm, she threw her weight away from him, taking a few steps back when he released her.She tried to jump out of the way when he drew his blaster, but the room was too small and she had no where to go.The blaster discharged hitting her in the leg with a stun bolt.She fell to the floor, but instead of her leg going numb like she expected, it was just a prickly sensation.She glared up at the guard.

"The next time I will set it on a higher setting.No better way to keep you in line then to keep you stunned."

"So go ahead," Mara spat, as she got back to her feet, abet a little shakily.

"I would like nothing more, but then that would mean that I would have to carry you."

"Wouldn't want to make you do a little bit of work, now would we."

He stepped closer and put his hand on her cheek."Your stay here doesn't have to be a bad one sweetie.I could talk to the boss.Get him to allow me to take care of you."Mara turned her head slightly and sank her teeth into his hand.He jerked his hand back and pushed her away with the other.

"I would rather have you shoot me," Mara snarled.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hallway, where six other men met them.One stood behind her with one hand holding a blaster against her back the other taking hold of her free arm.The first guy still held her with one hand and nursed the other, which was showing the first signs of a set of angry teeth marks.She thought about running, thinking if she timed it right she could knock a few guys down and get away from them.She thought better of it when she noticed that they were all sporting nasty looking blasters.She did not resist when they urged her to walk forward, deciding to wait until a better opportunity showed itself.

Glancing around she tried to absorb every detail that came into view.There was a way out of this, she knew there had to be.They obviously did not plan to be holding her.They were too ill prepared.She was bound to catch a mistake, then she would take advantage if it.Her mind briefly returned to the time when she and Karrde 'happened' upon Skywalker the first time.She sighed inwardly.At least they did not have any lizards lying around here.They didn't seem too well equipped for a group of small time smugglers, she had no doubt that she would be out of their soon.

She stumbled once again and this time caught sight of the grubby old man walking ahead of her, more so her lightsaber hanging from his belt.Grinning, she started walking a bit faster to get closer to him.She had just about closed the gap between them when the guy behind her shoved again, knocking her into the man she was trying to reach, causing them both to fall.She scrambled to her feet with more then a little trouble.

"Watch what you are doing!" The man shouted, pushing her off him.

"I would not have fallen if your guys here would stop pushing me," she shot back.

The guy turned away from her with a huff, and Mara once again felt the blaster in her back.She walked on without further incident.Soon her destination became clear as they all stopped beside a door.They opened the door, and 'helped' their captive inside, much to Mara's dislike.She once again tried to free herself from their grip and stumbled as the resistance on her arms was suddenly released, causing her struggling to over balance her.She turned to offer her thoughts concerning her treatment only to be greeted with the door slamming in her face.Her anger boiled to the surface and she slammed her fist into the door.The only reaction was the men laughing at her from the other side.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she surveyed the room.Noticing nothing too life threatening, she dropped herself on the old pallet that sat in the corner.Glancing around the room once again, she took in the desk and chair that sat pushed up against the opposite wall, the old faded wood that made up the walls.Not a picture or window to break the surface.Stretching, she reached out around her with the Force to make sure she was not being watched.She did not wish to be stunned again for acting inappropriately.Grinning at the fact that for the time being she was alone, she reached into her thigh pocket for the object she has stashed there.Pulling out her lightsaber, she stashed it under the bed.'_Amateurs,_' she thought as she sat back up.

A few hours later, the door to her room opened.A tray of food was slid into her room and the door quickly closed again.Mara picked up the tray and sat it on the table, then walked away and sat back on her pallet.A while later, after deciding that enough time had passed, she walked silently to the door and listened to the men on the other side.Mara judged that the group was about as relaxed as they were going to get, marking her time to act.

"Hey!!!" she said banging on her door."Hey!"

"What do you want?"

"Could you please get this tray out of here before I gag?And tell your cook that I have ate garbage that tasted better then that."

The guy made his way over to the door and slowly opened it.Mara, who was standing next to the door, punched him in the face, and he fell to the floor.His friends came running when they heard the commotion.Mara took care of them in a series of punches and kicks.

She took off down the hall, stopping at the first series of doors.Pulling out her lightsaber, she made quick work of the door and advanced towards the only entrance she knew of.She made her way down the hall as fast as she dared, hiding in rooms whenever someone happened by.The halls twisted and turned with no apparent pattern.She stopped at the end of one hall and realized she had no idea where she was.*_What a time to get lost!*_She screamed to herself.Turning she headed back the way she came, thinking that if she ever met the person that designed this place she would shoot that person herself.

She returned to the end of the hall where it opened up to a larger hallway, which then branched off into three different directions.Realizing that this was where she made her mistake, she reached out to judge the other hallways.The first one had two people just out of sight around the next corner.The second had people a little further down.No clear passage.She would have to go through them.Then she felt that someone was coming up from behind her.She knew that if they caught her there, she would be as good as caught.This time she would be _lucky_ if they locked her back up in that room.Peeking back in the hall, she dashed across the corridor in seconds, sliding to a stop around the next corner.Glancing back to make sure she was not being followed she took off around the next corner, not noticing until it was too late that something had her arm.The force of the pull on her body as she shot past caused her to spin and crash into the owner of the other arm. 

"Mara," a softly spoken, male voice said as he steadied her on her feet.

Mara's head snapped up in surprise at the familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?"Mara asked quietly, keeping her voice low, as to not have it travel too far down the hall.She studied the man now standing in front of her, not knowing if she was glad to see him or not.She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.She had the satisfaction of feeling Luke's reaction to the fact that she did not seem thrilled at him being here.

"Um…"Luke whispered, looking around uncomfortably."Coming to rescue you."

A smile came to Mara's lips as she watched Luke waiting for her reaction. '_You came all this way to help me?_' she sent through the Force, keeping her smile sweet, the smile quickly turned to a frown.'_Thanks, but I can take care of myself.I don't need your help._'

'_Obviously._'His expression did not change, nor did the intensity of his gaze.

Mara's frown deepened when she realized how Luke's eyes were clouded with sadness and something more she could not place.Was it relief?She felt him squeeze her arm and realized he had never let go of her.She jerked her arm away, inadvertently smacking her hand against the wall.

'_I seem to be doing fine on my own,_' she sent him, while bringing her hand up to her mouth and glancing back the way she came.

'_I would never suggest otherwise_.'He watched her wince as she held her hand to her lips."Are you alright?" he asked aloud, carefully taking her hand and bringing it closer to inspect it.

'_I'm fine!_' she announced loudly in his mind, taking her hand out of his reach.She started to remind him that she did not need his help when she noticed the puzzled look on his face.'_What!?_' she demanded.

Luke shook his head, frustration flowing off him in waves.'_I was just wondering why this is the second time you passed through this hallway_.'

'_I had to double back_,' Mara defensively shot back.'_I didn't see you.Where were you the first time?_'

'_I had just entered the hallway_.'Luke shrugged his shoulders.'_I tried to call out to you but you did not seem to be receiving_.'

Mara glanced behind her once again to cover her grimace at being caught off guard.How could she not notice he was there?How could she not think of reaching out further then right in front of her?'_I was concentrating_.'Was the only thing she could think to say.

'_I can see that_,' he sent with a smirk.The self-satisfaction she felt from him feeling like grinding paper to her nerves.With the smile still in place, he also looked around to see if they had been spotted.

"Stop doing that!"She yelled at him, all the frustration of her situation finding its way into her voice.They both jumped at the volume of her voice compared to their pervious silent conversation.His head snapped around to look at her once again.

"What?" he asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Agreeing with everything I say," she said, frowning at her inability to control her voice.'_Why do you keep doing that!_' she yelled though the Force.

'_Look, Mara I came to help_.'His voice had become soft, a pleading look over taking his features. 

Mara squared her shoulders and crossed her arms across her chest.'_I did not ask for your help._'

'_You did not have to,_' Luke told her.His patience was clearing wearing thin.

His frustrated expression faded as he studied her.The hurt look the appeared in his eyes was like a dagger slicing right into her.She felt a need to change the subject.'_How did you find me anyway?_'

'_Karrde told me.Faughn showed up with a note demanding a ransom for you_.'

"So this was all to make a few credits off me?!"she said in disbelief, her anger rushing back in a flash.

"Would you quiet down before someone hears you," Luke scolded aloud.'_Mara you are upset,'_ she heard Luke once again in her mind. _'But I need you to be calm.We need to concentrate on getting out of here.'_

"I don't need you telling me what to do, Jedi!"Mara took a step closer to him.

'_Maybe you do,_' Luke shot back.

"What?!" Mara asked, her voice almost a screech.

'_If you had listened to me in the first place, you wouldn't be in this situation_,' Luke continued.

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_ she asked him through, really wishing she had her blaster right now.

'_Exactly what I said.I told you I had a bad feeling about this.That something would happen_.'

Mara bristled at his implication that this was her fault.'_I am a big girl Skywalker.I don't need you to take care of me._'

'_Well someone sure better, you would have been recaptured if I hadn't come along_.'

"No way, I was doing just fine without you," she told him, once again speaking aloud. _Where does he get off_, she thought,_ thinking he can just come in and take credit for me getting away from this place._

'_Mara, we are not out yet,'_ he sent her._'What do you think happened to those guys that were chasing you?_'

'_I lost them_,' she announced.

'_Oh you lost them, did you?Just by running around a corner?Yes, that must be it.And our terrific hiding place fooled them as well right?_' He asked, indicating the very open hallway they had been arguing in.

'_You are keeping them away?_' she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

'_If I wasn't, your yelling would have had them all casing us down by now.However, I can't do it for much longer.Do you think we could get out of here now?_' Luke asked.

She stared at him, willing herself to tell this man before her exactly what she thought of his help.However, that's not what came out of her mouth.

"I'm assuming that the hanger is that way," she said between tight lips."We need to get the _Fire_."

_'Jedi don't assume, Mara.Reach out with the Force and find out.'_

Mara stared daggers at him as she passed to lead the way, fuming at the knowledge that he had been right.She had been so close to being recaptured.One wrong turn had cost her way too much time and she watched her plan fall apart before her eyes.Over all, she couldn't help but feel that she would have rather been recaptured then seeing the smug look on the Jedi's face.

---

They reached the landing pad with little trouble, and Mara could not control the misgivings she was starting to get about the ease of the whole situation.

"It only seems easy, Jade," Luke said from behind her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head?" she said, smiling when she felt her elbow connect with his stomach.His groan of pain succeeded in making her day a bit brighter."The *_Jades Fire*_ is over there."

They walked in silence across the landing pad.It wasn't until they were huddled under the hull of the *_Fire*_ before Luke spoke again.

"Someone's coming."

"I thought keeping people away was your job," Mara asked, grabbing her lightsaber and looking around.

"I missed one."

"You have a flair for stating the obvious, don't you?"She keyed open her ship without waiting for his answer.Running up the ramp before it was fully open and closing it just as fast, causing Luke to run to get on the ship in time.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling you don't want me here," he stated, once he was safely inside.

"Just now feeling that, huh?I should have tried harder."

She made her way to the cockpit.Sitting in her seat, she did not comment as Luke sat next to her.Together they started preparing her ship to fly.

"Uh oh," Luke mutter quietly.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he said, taking his hands off the instruments."But what ever happened here, means that we are not getting very far in this ship."

"What is it?"She studied the readouts and sat back in her chair."This is really not my day.Well let's at least get out of here.We will figure the rest out when we are a bit further out of their reach."

"With the hyper-drive not working, we won't be getting much further."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," Mara said, as the *_Jade's Fire* _lifted off the ground, and it's occupant's set about to find a place to land the wounded ship.


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6 

Mara walked along the hangers reading the signs posted above each entrance, looking for something that fit her needs.They had landed during the night, deciding to get a few hours sleep while waiting for the town to wake up.She had left the ship early that morning, leaving before Luke exited the refresher so that she would not have to tell him she wanted to do this on her own.Locating a hanger that looked promising, she went inside.

"May I help you?" asked the young man inside.He was leaning casually against a desk, wiping his hands on a rag.

"That depends," Mara stated, placing her hands on her hips."I am trying to find someone in this town with the knowledge needed to fix my ship."

"Your ship?"he repeated, his eyes shining."Yes, of course.We fix everything here."

"I bet you do," Mara said, wishing she could just get this over with so she could be closer to getting away from the planet.

"For a price."

"Of course," Mara said, tossing her hands up and rolling her eyes.Everyone was the same, always worried about credits.

"What seems to be the trouble with your ship?"The young man asked, reaching behind him and snatching up a datapad from the desk."Then we can be certain that I'll be able to help you."

"The hyperdrive.All I really need is the parts.I can fix it myself."

"That's a big job to do alone," he said, smiling.

"Who said I was alone?Do you have the parts or not?"Mara knew she had no desire to fix the ship herself.She would not only end up with having to buy all the tools, but the extra hours she had to put in - with Skywalker, she added silently - were too much.

"Yes," he said, checking the datapad again."We either have the parts you need or can get them fairly quickly.Though I can't just sell the parts, I _can fix your ship for you."_

Mara looked at him with disbelief."You do not even know what type of ship I have, or the damage."

"Doesn't matter," he said, matter of factly.

Mara stared at him, raising one eyebrow."Worked on a lot of hyperdrives have you?"

"Sure," the guy said."We get them a lot."

"Do you now?And why is that?"

"Because," he said, smiling at her."The best way to stop a ship from leaving is to have another ship knock out the hyperdrive."

"What?"Mara exclaimed, shocked that this guy would know what happened to her. As she thought about it a little more, something else occurred to her."You're saying this is a common thing?"

"We get a lot of people coming here looking for ship repair.We don't question it.It's one of our biggest businesses around here."

Mara just stared at him, her anger starting to rise.To think she flew into this scheme with her eyes open was nothing less then irritating."How long will the repairs take?" she asked, changing the subject.The frustration she felt threatening to send her into a rage.

"A few days.A week at most, depending on the extent of the damage."

"A week!" ****

** **

"That's at most," he added quickly."Most likely sooner.I'll do my best to get the work done as quickly as possible."

"See that you do…" Mara said.A week.If it wasn't bad enough that she would be stuck on this planet, she just knew Skywalker would not leave until he knew she was on her way home.

She informed the guy of where she had landed her ship and arranged for it to be moved to the shop's hanger, filling out all the proper forms.Then she stormed back to her ship.

Luke climbed the ladder to his X-wing.He was preparing his ship, making sure it would be secure during the repairs.When he woke up thatmorning, Mara had still been on the ship, but she had left before he had spoken to her.It was just as well, he decided, it saved them from arguing over the point of who would search for someone to fix the ship and who would stay behind to secure the ship.Leaning inside he reached behind the seat and grabbed the sliver case he had stored there**.**Placing it on the hull of his fighter craft, he proceeded in closing and locking the hatch.Mara had been adamant about locking everything down before letting anyone work on her ship.Not that there was much left on the ship that needed to be secured after her captors were done with it.Understanding her reason for the precautions though, he was making certain that the only thing of his that would be left on the ship would likewise be protected.He felt Mara approaching, grabbed his belongings, jumped to the deck, and headed to the front of the ship.He snatched up the bag she had dropped just inside the ship and was walking down the ramp as she arrived.

"Everything set?" he asked, handing Mara her bag.He studied her, noticing how tense she was."What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mara said, shaking her head to clear it.

"No, what's going on?"

"It's everything," Mara admitted, reluctantly."This whole thing was just a big scheme."

"What was?"Luke asked, thoroughly confused as to what was upsetting her.

"It's not important Luke." Luke did not back down, he continued starring at her."Oh, it just gets under my skin," she continued."To think that those guys set a trap, shooting down ships so that this town could make some money off the repairs.It would seem that when they found out who I was, they decided to make a little more money.It just makes me mad that I stayed for so long.That I didn't blast my way out of there when we first landed on this blasted planet."

"You escaped and no one was hurt.Whether you realize it or not, Mara, that's something to be proud of."Mara just snorted in response.Luke smiled."Let's just get out of here.I talked to a few people around here and I think I can find our way to the hotel.Do you have everything you need in that bag or do you need to go back inside?"

"No,everything is here," she said, looking at him."I'm all set,Skywalker, I will be out of here in a week.Thank you for all your help."

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her, sounding shocked that she would suggest such a thing.

Mara rolled her eyes."How did I know you would say that?You have other things you need to do.You should get going.Don't worry about those goons.I am sure they figured we blasted off this rock by now.I don't think they will come looking for me."

"But they might.If what you said is correct then they may know we are still here.No, I'll be fine here until you get underway."

Mara was frustrated as she stormed away from her ship.They left, following the directions Luke hand managed to get from the owner of the hanger they were renting.

"Now what?" Mara asked, dropping into a chair in the lobby of the hotel.They had arrived there to find out that there was not a single room for rent in the entire town.It seemed they had the wonderful timing of breaking down during one of the towns biggest festivals.

"We could always stay on the *_Fire*," Luke offered._

"Bad idea.If I have to watch the repairs I may end up shooting someone."

"Not a good idea if you want the job done well," Luke said.

"Oh, I don't know," Mara said, looking up at Luke."It worked well for some people."

"Naw, you're too pretty to be my father," Luke replied with a straight face.That made Mara laugh and soon had Luke laughing with her.Then they lapsed into silence, trying to decide what they should do next

Behind the counter, a man and woman talked while glancing back at the two people that had entered looking for rooms.

"They are waiting for repairs," the woman said."They could not have known about the festival."

"They will not find a room in this town," the man said, with genuine regret in his voice."Not this week."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"The woman asked.

"Maybe.Hey, wait right there," the man called to the two that were still sitting in the lobby."I might be able to find something.Could you wait a few minutes while I check on something?"

"It is not like we have much of a choice," the red haired woman called back. 

"Mara!" The rest of the conversation was spoken too low to be heard, and the clerk turned to the task of finding these two some rooms.

It was twenty minutes later before the clerks were finished with their search.

"We found a few things," the male clerk explained, after he called Mara and Luke back over."It's not exactly what you were looking for.We have located a double room.Two beds."

"Oh, no," Mara said, looking at Luke."I am _not sharing a room with you."_

"Well," the clerk added."We did find one other room."Mara's eyes lit up at his words."On the other side of town."Mara looked at Luke, knowing before he spoke that it would not work.There would be no point in him staying if they were that far apart.

"No way," he said, shaking his head."There would be no way I could get to you if the need arose."

"Fine!" She said, turning away from them."Do whatever you want.I am tired of all this.I just want a room."

They arrived at the room and Luke opened the door.Mara walked past him and threw her bag on one of the beds.The room was small, with the two beds taking up most of the it.A long dresser sat in front of them and a small table was pushed over in the corner, next to the windows.

"Mara, I wish you would cheer up, it's not as bad as you're thinking.See, two beds.Everything will be fine."

"If you say so."

"What are you so upset about?"

Mara looked him astonished."What am I upset about?I was shot at, kidnapped, harassed, and made to look like a fool.Now I have to sit around until some grease monkey has a chance to fix my ship."

"But you forgot the worst part, Mara." Luke said as she sat down on the bed.

"Oh, what's that?" Mara asked, letting herself fall backwards.

"You're stuck here with me."

"No," Mara said, waving her hands in the air."I have been thinking about that.It could be worse.You could have been Lando."

Luke laughed along with her as he looked out the window."It seems like we got here just in time.It looks like rain." He looked over at Mara who had got up off the bed and had looked into her bag.She pulled a box out and was looking at it with disgust."What?"

"Nothing," she said, stuffing the box back in her bag.

"Mara would you stop doing that," Luke said, walking from the window to stand in front of her."What's the matter?"

She looked up at him, a smirk forming on her face."I just realized I was hungry."

"You brought food from the ship didn't you?"

"Sure.Rations."She pulled the box back out, opening it and showing it to Luke."Anything here look good to you?" 

"Ugh … Mara, how old are those?"

"I have no idea.This was all that was left."She closed the box and tossed it in the trash compactor."Seems they took the rations along with everything else."

"I see the problem."He glanced back out the window."Well I guess I need to go out and get something."

"You sure?"

"Well,I am certainly not eating that!" Luke said with a smile.

"I could go with you."Mara offered, not sounding like she really wanted to.

"No, I think I can handle it."

"I don't know.Those food venders are a tough lot.You think a Jedi Master is enough to handle them?"

"It's a tough job, but I think I can handle it."Mara shook her head and smiled as he walked out the door.She looked in her bag, pulled out a travel cup and filled it with water.Taking her water, she sat down at the small terminal in the room and logged in to check her messages.She sat the cup down after taking a sip, and it splashed over the side onto the table.Walking back to the refresher, she grabbed a towel.Scolding herself, she cleaned up the mess and sat the towel aside, then began scanning through her messages.She did not see anything majorlyimportant, so went to the first one and began reading.

The door opened again as she finished a message to Karrde, telling him that she was fine and informing him when she would be arriving back.Luke came running in with two bags in his hands.

"What happened to you?" Mara exclaimed.His hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were dripping.

"I tried to beat the rain back.I didn't make it."Luke ran his hands through his hair, making it stand on end."I am completely soaked," he said, shaking his head, spraying water everywhere. 

"Yes, and now I am too!" Mara exclaimed, protecting her face with her hands. She grabbed the towel she had discarded and threw it at him.

Luke laughed as he dried his hair.He reached under the bed, pulling out the sliver case he had stashed under there.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Mara asked, his smile becoming contagious.

"I don't know," Luke said, his eyes shining."Nothing put me in a good mood.Must be your company, Jade."

"Sure it is.So, what did you get to eat?"

"I found a little place not far from here.I got a little bit of everything," Luke told her, finishing with his hair and wrapping the towel around his neck.Pulling uncomfortably at his clothes, he crouched down on the floor and opened the case."Good thing I remembered to grab this thing."

"What's in there?" Mara asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Clothes," he told her."I have had too many trips take longer than expected.So, now I always keep extra clothes in the X-wing."

"Really?" Mara asked, surprised."Do you still use that ship a lot?"

Luke made a face.His smile threatening to break free at any moment."Not as much as I used to.I don't even remember what I have packed in here."

"I bet I know," Mara said, placing her hands on the case to keep him from opening it."Black Pants and a matching black shirt."

Luke opened the case and looked at her in mock surprise."You're right!How'd you know!"

Mara laughed, his mood bringing her spirits up.

"Good, I even have a pair of sleep pants and a shirt," Luke said to himself, pulling the old white clothes out and placing them on the bed.

"Hey wait a minute, those can't be yours."

"Why?" Luke looked confused.

"Because they are not black!"

Luke smiled too."Well that just goes to show that you do not know everything about me.I wear all sorts of colors when no one's looking."

"Ohh… Like what?" Mara asked trying to peek into the case.

"Nope, nothing in there.Guess you'll never know."

He was laughing again, Mara noticed as she stepped over to the window.He really seemed to be relaxed and she found that pleased her.His mood lately had worried her, and she felt relieved that he was feeling better.Luke continued looking through his case gathering the things he would need for a shower.Collectingeverything he needed, he left the room.Mara stayed at the window for the ten minutes it took him to shower and re-enter the room. 

"You are not eating?" he asked, still towel drying his hair.

"I was waiting for you," she said.He was standing there in his lose pants and shirt and bare feet, organizing the things before them away.

"Oh well, I will be done in just a second."He went back to his case, rummaging through it again.Mara turned her attention back to the rain beating against the window.Suddenly she was assaulted by a strong sense of loss.She spun around to see Luke still crouched on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Luke started, then gathered up something in his hand, and crammed it into his pocket."Nothing's wrong."

"That was nothing?" she asked, her eyes wide from the adrenaline that was suddenly rushing through her body.

"I just found something," he told her apologetically."I forgot it was there."

"What is it?"

He pulled the object out of his pocket, and held it out to her.He let it fall and hang from his fingers.It was a small metallic heart bound to a chain.

"That's beautiful.Where did you get it?"

Luke cleared his throat and put it back in his pocket."It was Arielle's.I forgot I put it in there."

She now understood his feeling of loss.The sudden reminder of such a painful event seemed to change his mood considerably."I'm sorry, Skywalker.If I had never asked you to go out…"

"I would have just found it later.This is not your fault."She looked at him again.The pain had returned to his eyes, and Mara found herself wishing she could have kept it a bay for more then a few hours.

She walked to the table where he had put the food down and started pulling things out of the bag.

They sat down to eat, and neither dared to look up at the other.Mara, being so well attuned to the Jedi Master's mood, could feel his distress.It pained her that events that had been out of his control still touched him so deeply.The meal proceeded in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts and pains.

Luke finished the last of his food, pushed his empty containers away, and stood up."Well, it's getting late."He gathered up his trash and dropped it in the compactor.Then he walked to his bed and laid down.Mara sighed and walked into the fresher, returning a few minutes later.She turned off the lights and sat at the edge of her bed.She was removing her boots when Luke rolled over to look at her.

"You're sleeping in that?" he asked, indicating the oversized blue flight suit she still wore. 

"Well, it's not like I have much of a choice," came Mara's annoyed reply.

"Why?"

"They took all my clothes when they cleaned out my ship."

"Why didn't you say something?I can let you use mine."He crawled to the edge of the bed, flopping down on his stomach and reached for the case that was still on the floor.Opening it, he pulled out the black shirt and started to hand it to her.

"I'm not taking your only clean shirt.What would you wear tomorrow, the wet one?"

"It might be dry by then," he said, returning to his previous position on the bed.

"Come on, Skywalker.I'll be fine in this," she said, undoing the belt and dropping it next to her boots.

"No, here, use this one."Mara turned just in time to see him remove his shirt and toss it at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, shocked to see him sitting there without anything covering his chest.

"Don't worry about it, Mara," he said, getting back under the blankets."I will sleep better without it.I hate sleeping in a shirt anyway."

"Then why did you have it?"

"Just in case.Sometimes it's not appropriate to sleep so … freely."

Mara snorted and walked into the refresher again.

Luke squinted his eyes when Mara opened the refresher door, until she turned out the lights.She exited holding her pile of clothes, clad only in his loose shirt, her hair loose around her shoulders.She walked to the bed, dropped her clothes on her bag, and climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight, Skywalker."

"Night, Jade."Luke pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control.He was upset that he had let his emotions jump all over the place the way they had been doing over the past few days.He pulled the necklace out of his pocket to gaze at the only belonging of Arielle's he had kept over the years.He could not believe that after all the time that had passed, seeing it could still affect him so much.Taking another deep breath, he closed his hand around the necklace and he tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.Pushing the feelings deep down where they normally stayed.

"You are not helping, you know."He heard Mara state from her bed."The reason you are still having so many problems with it is because you will not let yourself deal with it." 

Luke sighed and turned over so he could see her face."Mara, if it has not gotten easier after all this time, I doubt it ever will."

"How do you know that?" Mara asked, propping herself up on her elbow."Have you ever given yourself the chance to deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" he asked, his voice rising slightly."How do I deal with the fact that I stood there and watched my family get murdered and did nothing to save them?"

"What could you have done?" Mara asked.

"Something, anything," he said, rubbing his face with both hands, the old frustration starting to burn his insides again.

"You have said, many times, how hard it was to deal with the death of your aunt and uncle, and all your friends you lost during the war."

"Your point is?"

"That you were able to _deal with their deaths.Why is this so different?"_

"Because," he said, wondering why he was even taking the time to explain it."I was not in a position to prevent the others.I didn't do _anything to save them, Mara.I did not move, yell, anything.When I saw her with the blaster I froze.I couldn't move.I keep thinking that if I had moved, or spoke, they would be alive."_

"Luke, you were just a kid," she told him, sounding shocked at his statement.

"But they were still my responsibility!" he exclaimed, sitting up in bed.He felt like he was going to explode with all the emotion that was flowing through him at that moment."Don't you see?If I had been stronger, less afraid, they would not be dead.This is my fault.I should have been able to save them."

"You can't save everyone, Jedi," she shouted at him.

Luke took a deep breath, running his hands over his face again.He fought to get his emotions under control again."You know what, Mara," he said a few moments later."I will do everything in my power, to save as many people as I can."

"Saving all those people Luke, it won't bring your family back."

"I know," he said, knowing she was right, but still wanting her to understand what he felt."But maybe, one day, it will help me get over the guilt." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Mara sat in the pilot's chair of the Jade's Fire. Looking around, she tried to track down the cause of the uneasy feelings fluttering through her senses. Looking to her right, she was not surprised to see the young blonde suddenly sitting beside her. 

"Arielle," she said, turning to look out the view port. "I was wondering if you would be back." With the arrival of the deceased Tatooine native, she knew for sure she was dreaming again, and this time she planned to get answers. 

The girl beside her just smiled, resting her slender hands on the arm of her chair. Are you surprised? she asked, her eyes sparkling with the question. 

Well, yes, Mara admitted. After that first dream, and you never returned, I began to wonder if it was, in fact, just a dream. 

Arielle sat forward and Mara found her pensive gaze a bit unsettling. Soon the blonde girl sat back in her chair, her smile never faltering. she inquired, Do you think you would be dreaming about your friend's dead wife? 

Mara took her time answering the question that had caused her a few uneasy moments over the past few days. The first time, she continued, with confidence. I would say it was because I had just learned about you. 

Then what about this time? 

Mara thought about that for a few more moments. If I had to guess? I would say because of his reaction to finding your necklace tonight. 

What do you mean? she asked, the shine in her eyes dimmed being replaced by a hint of worry. 

He ran across something of yours this evening, and it upset him greatly. 

You said he found my necklace? She asked, her hand going to her neck as if just realizing it was not there. 

Yes, he had it hidden away, and forgot where he put it. You know, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that your death only occurred a short while ago. His pain seems much closer to the surface then it should be after all these years. 

I think you already know the answer to the question you have there? 

What question? Mara asked. 

Your comment suggested you wondered why he was still hurting so badly. Do you have any idea why? 

Mara rolled her eyes. Yes, you have definitely spent time with Skywalker, she stated, running a hand through her hair. You even sound like him. Mara sat forward until her face was mere inches from Arielle. Look, I have to deal enough with him telling me that I need to open myself to other situations and methods of observations. I really don't need someone invading my sleep to try and get me to do the same thing. 

Then what would you like? Is there anything you would like from me? 

Oh yes, definitely. I want you to solve the puzzle, Mara told her, sitting back in her chair. 

What puzzle would that be? 

Mara spread her hands out in front of her. The one sitting in front of me, she told her, then rested her hands in her lap. 

You want to know my story? Arielle asked, with a look of doubt crossing her face. 

Well, you obviously know Luke's reluctance in talking about it. And you are the only other one with the information I seek. 

Just tell me, Mara. Why do you want to know? 

Mara sat up straighter at her question. Because he is my friend, she answered almost instantly. He has been there for me more times then I care to count. I see the pain he has been suffering though all these years. Now that I know the reason, I want to help. 

Arielle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. One day Mara, I hope you realize how much your friendship has already helped him. Luke needs his friends. He is very important, and he has a great destiny in store for him. 

He has already done so much, Mara stated. 

He has done some great things, but the Force is not done with him. He is a genuine child of the Force. He will accomplish many things this has been known since before he was born. 

What are you trying to say? Mara said, suddenly feeling bad for the Jedi Master. He deserved a normal life, not more of the pain he seemed to get when it came to the Force. 

I was wrong, the young lady stated. The last time I talked to you, I did not tell you the whole truth and I need to set the record straight. 

About what? 

I think it's best that I start at the beginning. I have found out a great many things that others should know about. I would like to explain them to you, if you don't mind. 

By all means, Mara said, her interest peaked. 

I had the potential, as you have already figured out, she began, shifting to a more comfortable position. However, I was untrained, unaware, just as Luke was. She shook her head to clear it. I am getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you what I know. I never knew my parents, and their names were kept from me. You see, my parents where killed when I was born. I have been told that the birth was greatly anticipated by the Masters of that time, because it marked the next piece of the future of the Jedi. They knew then what their fate was, and they were already looking to what the future held for them. It was known then, the asset Luke would be. He, by that time, had already been safely tucked away in some corner of the galaxy. Only one man knew where he could be found. The council thought it was better that way. What they did not plan on was part of their plan being discovered. 

There was a raid on the Temple the day I was born, that ended with the destruction of the med center. Everyone that lived through the raid thought that all left inside the temple had perished. However, one man risked his life to save the child born that day. He dodged the fighting and slipped into the nursery where a baby could be heard. He ran with the baby, having no choice now but to flee, for now the plan was in motion. I was that child. I was placed in the care of a childhood friend to be raised, also not knowing my history. The whole thing had been planned, even to the age when Luke and I would meet. Everything went just as it should. Luke and I met, and we had a child. It wasn't until I was killed that Obi Wan found out that he had made a terrible mistake. From what I can find out there were two girls born that day. And when Obi Wan grabbed mehe grabbed the wrong child. 

Two? The wrong child? What happened to the other child? 

She was thought to have been killed in the raid. Obi Wan continued for years without knowing that the mistake had been made. Then, when he watched the carefully crafted plan fall apart with my death, there was nothing left to do but to hope for the best. It wasn't until right before his own death that Obi Wan found out the truth. He sensed her, the second child, in the hands of his enemy, and tried to call out to her. 

What happened? Mara asked. 

She didn't notice. 

Why are you telling me all this? Mara suddenly asked. Her thoughts were tumbling all over themselves, and she was doing the best she could to sort out everything she was being told here. Well, besides the fact that I asked, but you did not have to tell me. 

I found all this out, and I planned to tell Luke. He has been kept in the dark about so many things in his life. I think it's about time he found some of the answers he seeks. When he discovers these details, I am sure he will find his life a little more enjoyable. 

So, why didn't Obi Wan or Yoda tell him? Why was all this kept secret from him? 

Arielle suddenly sat up in her chair, glancing around. 

What's wrong? Mara asked, knowing the look of worry that suddenly surfaced on the others face. 

Did you feel that? Arielle asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

Mara asked, then sat silently, trying to figure out what it was that had alarmed the woman sitting next to her. She reached out around her, feeling Luke nearby. Her gaze went unfocused as she concentrated on Luke's presence, a smile going unnoticed on her face. 

What is it? Arielle asked, looking intently at Mara. 

Luke's here, she told the girl, sounding distracted. He's looking for me. Her smile turned into a frown. Something's not right. He's upset. 

I should be going then, Arielle decided, standing up and facing Mara. I don't want to be the reason he's unhappy. 

You want to see him, don't you? Mara asked, turning back to the girl, but still feeling Luke's troubled mind. 

Yes, but I want him happy more. I have a question for you now, Mara Jade. 

And what is that? Mara questioned, wondering what this girl would want to know about her. Up until now, she had asked no question about Mara personally. 

How is it that you can sense him so easily? 

The question startled Mara. It was a question that she knew people often wondered when it came to her and Skywalker. Maybe because we're friends. We have always been able to feel each other when the other is near. But right now? It is so strong because we are asleep in the same room. 

Arielle asked, dropping back into the chair. 

Mara had the pleasure of seeing her shocked expression and she did little to hide the smirk that appeared on her face. We ended up having to share a hotel room. There is nothing to worry about. 

Arielle took a breath and relaxed. She shook her head. It's not that there is something between you two that worries me, quite the opposite. It's that there is nothing going on that bothers me, she said sadly. 

What is that supposed to mean? Mara demanded. Every time she thought she had this vision figured out, this girl threw in another loop. Was she implying that she WANTED something between her and the Jedi? Her words hinted at that, but her voice told a different story, and it proved to totally confuse her. 

Those are answers for another time, Arielle told her, standing again. Right now Luke needs you. 

Mara took a deep breath, knowing that getting angry with a Force vision was no way to get answers, and just a good way to make her visit end sooner. Taking another deep breath, she felt herself relax enough to ask another question that had been bothering her. Have you been watching him all these years? she asked. 

Arielle admitted, her face shinning. Some say it has become an obsession of mine. I have been waiting for him to get through this, so I could talk to him. There have been so many times that I have wanted to call out to him, but every time I do, he reacts badly. It is all still very painful to him. 

But I don't understand. If he will not listen to you, why not send someone else? Once again, she felt there was a lot she was not being told here, and she could feel the frustration building. 

There is much you do not understand, Mara. And many questions I am not permitted to answer. I hope that some day, the entire truth will come out. Now go, he needs you. 

--- Mara woke with a start, looking around the room. For that moment, she could not remember what had woken her. It was still dark in the room and she guessed that she had only been asleep for a few hours. She sensed movement next to her and could barely make out Luke, who was tossing in his bed. She watched him for a moment, waiting for him to settle back into a restful sleep, but instead he moaned softly. She quickly got out of bed and went to him to get a better look. He was tangled in his sheets, his hair in total disarray, and soaked in sweat. She touched his arm, softly calling out his name. She jumped back in shock as he bolted upright, their heads almost colliding. He sat there looking around the room, looking completely awake. His hands were trembling, and he seemed confused. She scooted closer to touch his arm again. 

Are you alright? she asked softly. 

He gaze seemed to go right through her, then he ran his trembling hands across his face. Mara lightly touched his leg hoping to help calm him. 

he snapped, tucking his legs under him. Just leave me alone. 

Luke, it's alright, it's just me, she said, hesitating when she thought about reaching out to him again. 

He shook his head, his breathing still shallow. He let himself fall back onto his pillows and rubbed his eyes. 

Luke, what is wrong with you, talk to me. I'm only trying to help. 

Luke started to sit up, the slumped back again against his pillow and turned his head away from her. She scooted beside him and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. He was still trembling, so she started to pull the blanket back up to cover him. He surprised her by turning back to face her. He looked at her with a haunted gaze, looking at her but not quite seeing her. 

she called to him, hoping to get a reaction. She had never seen anyone in this state before. Never had she seen someone so unresponsive after a dream. She could only guess what that dream had been about, but what she needed to do now was to help her friend, as he had done so many times for her. 

She scooted down to where she was laying beside him and he instantly buried his head in her neck. She pulled the blanket up to cover both of them and gently stroked his shoulder. His breathing slowly returned to normal, and the trembling soon subsided. 

Luke turned his head to look at her and it was as if he had just realized she was there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before speaking. Thank you, Mara, he whispered. I am sorry you had to see that. 

Are you kidding? she asked, concern overriding her normally sarcastic tone. I could not imagine waking up like that to an empty room. 

Luke laughed slightly and hugged her closer. And everyone thinks I do those morning runs because I think they're fun. 

Mara watched as Luke once again closed his eyes and she found herself stroking his hair, smoothing it back away from his face. Memories of her latest dream flowed in her mind, and she began to wonder if she could believe what she thought this girl was trying to tell her. Deciding there was nothing else she could do about it, she relaxed into Luke's warm embrace and felt sleep overtaking her once again. 

---- Mara stirred awake and attempted to orient herself to her surroundings. The first thing that her still sleep foggy mind registered was the sense of warmth that seemed to be concentrated along her right side. She felt something brush her waist and smiled at the tingling sensation that washed across her body. She snuggled closer to the warmth, letting herself swim in the calmness surrounding her. She felt the feather touch again, her stomach fluttering with the rhythmic movement across her bare skin. Her mind flagged that thought and she froze. She realized she was lying in a bed with someone whose hand was caressing her side. 

She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into the peaceful still face of Luke Skywalker. Her shocked threat dying on her lips when she noticed that he was still sleeping. His hand moved again and she shivered in response, pulling the blanket more snuggly around her shoulders. Mara studied Skywalker's peaceful face and wondered what sort of dream he was having. Was he dreaming of holding someone the way he was her right now? And if so, who did he think he held in his arms? Mara sighed as the visitor of her dreams resurfaced in her mind. Luke had known that feeling of security and love once before. It would seem that he had spent the last few years looking for it again. 

Mara tried not to look too close at the feeling of sadness that she felt over that thought. She had watched Luke struggle over the past few years, and with this knew information, she felt she could understand his pain just a little more. He was a complicated fellow, this Skywalker. Always full of surprises. He would make someone very happy, who ever he decided to settle down with. The thoughts were cased away when she felt Luke's hand resume its exploration of that patch of skin. His hand continued to make lazy circles, causing Mara's breathing to quicken slightly. She shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but careful enough not to disturb the person asleep beside her. She felt her bare leg rub against his covered one, as her fingers brushed against his bare chest. Her eyes followed her fingers as she ran them slowly across his muscled chest. Her gaze traveled further down, as she took in their current state of dress. She suddenly recalled how she had woken up to find the Jedi in the grips of a terrible nightmare, and had rushed to his side despite the fact that she was only clad in the top half of his sleep attire. She had fallen asleep while helping him to relax, instead of returning to her own bed. 

It seemed that during the night, her shirt had failed to stay pulled down, and the hem rested well above her waist. Leaving quite a revealing view for Skywalker had he been awake to see it. 

Mara finally woke up enough to realize the awkwardness of the situation. It dawned on her how intimate their position would seem. She felt the color rise to her cheeks as she thought about how close they were to each other. 

Get a grip, Mara! She yelled to herself. You are thinking about Skywalker here. You can be sure that he is not dreaming about you right now. 

Moving with careful ease as to not wake him, Mara disengaged her limbs from Luke's and eased out of bed. A few steps and she was again climbing back into her own bed. Pulling the blankets up, she snuggled under them. Turning to her side, she propped her head on her pillow. Letting her gaze drift around the room, she finally rested it on the peaceful face of the Farmboy. 

She wondered at the feeling of loneliness that seemed to roll over her. Pushing the thoughts aside, she settled down to sleep. Her hand rested on her side, covering the area where Luke's hand had been. Her last thought before dosing off, was the feel of Luke's hands as he had unknowingly reached out to her in the night. 


	8. Chapter 8

IMO

Disclaimer:None of this is mine, I make no money off this.I just have too much time on my hands.

In Memory Of... Chapter 8

Luke stood, still clad only in his sleep pants, gazing out the hotel room window, sipping his caf.He had an unobstructed view of the rising sun that had just appeared over the distant horizon.The sky was a mix of colors, starting at the brightest yellow of the sun itself to the deepest purple and blue as the rays stretched across the sleeping sky.

He had not been up for long.Having woke up feeling strangely refreshed, he had not been able to lie in bed.He got up as quietly as he could, as not to wake the person in the other bed.Thinking of Mara, he turned so he could look at her.She was laying on her back with her arms draped lightly across her stomach.

Luke had a strange sensation settle in his gut like there was something that he had forgotten and felt he really should remember.Maybe something that had happened while he was sleeping.The Jedi Master concentrated and was able to receive a few images, but nothing that made any sense.He could feel that he had another nightmare and he remembered Mara sitting on the edge of his bed.He also recalled another dream he had.The color rose to his cheeks as everything came back to him.He had thought he was laying next to Mara, holding her closely, and was disappointed when he opened his eyes to find her in her own bed.He tried not to think about that too much or the feeling of wanting that had remained after he woke up.

Luke turned his thoughts towards himself.He realized, when he woke up this morning that his moping around had reached the excessive stage again.And this time it was over something that happened in another lifetime.Sure, he had loved her, but it was time to move on.He was sure of that now.However, it was what he was to do next that remained lost to him.Could he continue in the way his life had been leading him, or should he search out whatever it was that always seemed to remain out of his reach.He did not mind at all helping a friend when the need arose.However, he knew there was more to life then always running to the rescue.He was not about to give up to the notion that he was not meant to be alone.He figured that if he were meant to be alone then he would not crave the companionship so strongly.

His thoughts traveled to his and Mara's present situation.It could be a shinning example of their friendship.Not quite comfortable, but nowhere near unwanted.From his point of view, the relationship was strained, but from Mara's, it was one of the very few friendships she had.Looking closely at the situation, Luke realized just how easy it was for him to convince her of the necessity of them sharing a room.He knew that the only other person she would have permitted herself to arrive in this arrangement would be Talon.However, had it been someone like Wedge, Mara would have shot him for suggesting it.

As if sensing her presence in his thoughts, Mara stretched and slowly opened her eyes.She looked at Luke standing at the window and returned his smile.

She rose from her bed, and disappeared into the fresher with her bag in hand.Returning only after she had dressed.

"Mara, how did you sleep last night?" Luke asked, as she sat on the edge of bed, pulling her boots on.

"Sporadically," she said with a smile."You are a loud dreamer."

Luke returned her smile."I was sitting here trying to figure out what happened last night."

"You had a nightmare," she said standing up and attaching her lightsaber to her belt.

"I hate when I get so caught up in a dream and I never fully wake up," he said, dropping him in a chair at the table."I am sorry if I was a bother last night."

"Do you get dreams like that a lot?" she asked.

"Not that bad, no.Not very often."

"What are they about?" she asked, sitting at the table with him.

He thought about telling her.Tell her that since everyone had found out he has had dreams about Arielle's death.Then figured he would then have to tell her about everything else."I don't want to talk about it," he told her instead.

"Well, Ok.Are you hungry?Wait I don't need to ask that question.I'll go get breakfast."

"I can get it," Luke said, starting to stand.

"And so can I," she informed him, placing a hand on his shoulder preventing him from standing."I am already dressed so I will go."

Luke was suddenly aware of his state of dress.He suppressed the urge to try to cover himself, it would look pretty foolish after sitting and talking to her for so long.If Mara noticed his discomfort, she did not show it.

Luke waited for Mara to leave before sitting down at the com.He had been out of touch for a few days and new it was time to check in.He logged into his message box and scrolled through the messages.He smiled when he saw the numerous ones from Leia and Han.At the bottom of the list, he spotted a message that had just arrived in the past day.It was a message from Arielle's parents.It read:

Luke,

We haven't heard from you since you left.We are hoping that everything is fine.Tom noticed NR ships in the area just as you left and found out they were searching for you.No one ever came by to talk to us.Therefore, we figured that they did not know that they should have.I thought you said you were going to have a talk with your sister.It is not healthy for you not to tell them.Contact us when you get this, we are worried.In addition, when you do decide to tell them we would love for you to bring them for a visit.We will always consider you as a member of our family, and we would like the rest of your family to know that as well. 

Morgan

Luke sent Arielle's parents a quick note telling them that he was fine, not to worry, and he would get in contact when he got back to Coruscant.He was smiling when he closed down the terminal.Then turning it back on, he dialed up Leia's number.The face of his best friend greeted him almost instantly.

"Luke!Great to see you, Kid.Everything alright?"Han inquired, smiling at the screen.

Luke couldn't help but return the smile.Han's good humor was always very contagious."Everything's fine Han," he told him, picking up a napkin that had fallen on the floor by his feet."I figured Leia would be anxious to hear from me so I decided to check in."

"She has been climbing the walls since you left.Mara alright?"

"She's fine.They did a little damage to the IFire/I, so I will be sticking around until she is underway."

"I bet Karrde is happy to hear that you got her out.He seemed really upset that you stormed out the way you did."

"But everything worked out," Luke said, not quite able to keep the defensiveness out of his voice.

"Yes it did, this time."He noticed the now expected look of worry cross his friends face, and watched it disappear just as quickly.

"Han," Luke warned, the last thing he wanted was a lecture.His friends have been doing that on and off over the years, but it was getting stifling this time.He was tired of being treated like he was going to break._The first thing you have to do,_ he thought to himself, _is stop acting like it and maybe they will stop treating you that way._

"Ok, I understand," Han said, worry now showing clearly on the familiar face.

"I'm fine now, Han.Is Leia around?"It was time to change the subject.Not that talking to Leia would lighten the conversation any, but maybe she would have her mind set on different things and not feel the need to lecture him.

"No, she stepped out, but she should be back in a little while."Just as he said that, Mara walked into the room.

"Well, I will try and call her back a little later," he told Han, while glancing over at the smirking Mara.

"She will be disappointed that she missed your call."

"Tell her that I will call back."He cut the transmission and stood up.Mara stood facing him.

"Ahhh that is so sweet," she teased."Checking in with your babysitter?"

"Haha Mara," he said, feeling her good mood almost as well as he could feel his.

"Well why did you call her?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Are you saying that you didn't send a message to Karrde?" Luke asked.He knew she was teasing and he was not about to back down this time.

"Different story," she said with a flick of her wrist.

"Sure it is," he said, as Mara walked passed him.She dropped one of the three bags she was carrying on the table and the other two she tossed on the bed.

"Chow down, Farmboy."

"What did you get?" he asked, while pulling stuff out of the bag.

"Enough for even you, I suspect," she said, and he could not help but laugh.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Well first I want to check on the _Fire_," he told her."After that I have no clue."

"We could check out that festival," Mara asked, her voice less then enthusiastic.

"Not a good idea for two people on the run," he told her, separating the food in two and sitting hers across from him.

"Good point," she said, sitting down."I wouldn't have much fun.From what I can see, there is not much else to do around here."

They were silent for a few moments before Luke brought up the subject that had been nagging at him since she came in the door.

"So not to pry," he asked, pointing to the bags."What else did you get?"

"I picked up some clothes for myself," she told him, glancing at the bags also.

"Well that's a good idea."He continued eating then stopped and looked at her."Just curious, Mara, but where did you get the money for that?When you said they took everything, I assumed you meant your money also.I would think that drawing from your account while we are still stranded on planet might not be the best way to stay hidden."

"You should know me better then that, Jedi," she shot at him, and then took another bite of her food."They did take all my spare money.I found access to some money that the locals forgot or never even knew about."

"Mara, you did not steal from these people did you?" he asked, but knowing that Mara would never deliberately try and hurt these people for no reason.

"It's not what you think," she explained."It seems there is a small abandoned Imperial Stronghold not far from here.I was still able to use my old codes to withdrawal from some of the old accounts.There was not much there, but enough to get me some clothes."

"So you are stealing from the Empire," he said, unable to keep the faint smile off his face.

"Oh get off it, Skywalker.They don't even know it's here.And I was not about to spend the next few days wearing this!"she said, indicating the oversized blue flight suit she was wearing."It's no big deal."

"Why?I think you look good in that mass of blue material."

"Fine, you like it so much, you can wear it."

"I think I'll pass.An old imperial base huh?"He suddenly asked, his eyes sparkling.

Mara smiled at his reaction."We could go check it out?"

"It sounds interesting," he said, finishing the last of his food.He stood and dropped his trash in the garbage collector."Well, while you are cleaning up, I am going to look around a bit.Meet up with me later?"

"Sure."

Mara approached the hanger.She could feel Skywalker close by, but she could not see him anywhere.Finally deciding that he would show himself when he was ready, she walked into the hanger.As she entered, the mechanic she spoke to the previous day approached her in greeting.

"Welcome, Ma'am.How can I be of service?" He asked, wiping his clean hands on an old cloth.

"I came to check on my ship.How's it coming?"

"It's is coming along nicely," he said, looking back at the _Jade's Fire _sitting in the middle of the hanger."Trust me that we are working as fast as we can, just as I said.My men are pulling double shifts.We should have her flying again in three or four more days."

Mara could feel something not right, but before she could put a finger on it, she pinpointed Luke's presence.He was standing directly behind her.She knew that he had revealed himself to her first to not startle her, so she did not flinch when he suddenly spoke.The same could not be said for the man standing across from her.

"It's not a very wise thing to lie," Luke said, his voice deep and powerful.

"I do not lie," the mechanic said, standing up straighter as he addressed the newcomer."We are working as hard as we can."

Luke's eyes narrowed.Mara could sense that it took a lot for Luke to keep up the tough look and not just start laughing.He was enjoying himself, she realized."Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" He demanded, his voice booming across the entire area.

"You…you are Luke Skywalker?"

Luke simply nodded.

"Sir," the mechanic said, panic raising his voice."I do not lie.We are working as hard as we can.The ship will be flying again in four days."

"Wrong answer," Luke stated, stepping around Mara to stand in front of the man he was speaking to.

"Three days?" the young man squawked.

"Try again," Luke told him, their faces mere inches apart.

"OK I might be able to get it done in two.But that is the best I can do."

"I have been inside the ship and seen the work you have left to do.With a minimal of three people, you could have the job done in eight hours.Now I understand that we may not be your only customers," Luke said indicating the otherwise empty hanger, "But I am sure you can make an exception in this case.We will be back tomorrow morning.I expect the work to be completed by then."

Mara followed Luke as he turned and walked out the door.It wasn't until they were down the street and out of sight of the hanger that he started laughing.

"What got into you back there?" Mara asked, struggling to keep her own laughter from getting loose.

"I had been watching him.He just sent some people home against their wishes telling them that they had to take their time working on your ship.I decided that he needed to be taught not to take advantage of stranded travelers."

"Oh?But you seemed to enjoy that," she said, finding that she enjoyed seeing him so relaxed.

"It was fun.I sometimes forget what that name can do to people.Come on."He extended his arm to her."Shall we?"

"An old abandoned building?You have a way with women, Jedi."

He only smiled as he led her away.

Mara heaved herself up securing herself on the next hand and foot holds she found on the wall, and glanced down.Luke had not moved, he stood leaning up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing?" She called down to him.

"Enjoying the view," he called back and began to laugh.Mara also began to laugh then had to catch herself as she lost her footing.

"Would you just get up here?" she shot down to him, feeling a bit frustrated.He was the one that wanted to take a look at this old building, now he did not seem to want to do any work to get to it."I'm not going to wait for you once I get top the ledge."

"I'll be waiting for you at the top," he announced.

"You think so?"

"Sure," he said, not seeming to see the absurdity of his statement.

"Without using the Force?" she challenged.

"Without using the Force," he agreed.

"I would like to see that."

He smiled and glanced around.Taking a few steps forward, he jumped up and flipped backwards, landing solidly on the wall he had just been leaning on.

Running lightly across the wall, he leaped up and across to land on the balcony just above him.He proceeded to climb onto the rail and used his legs to propel him up and onto the roof.He nimbly worked his way across the uneven roof.Suddenly sliding, he dropped down to the landing Mara was just reaching up to climb upon.He reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up onto the balcony next to him.

"I'm impressed," Mara admitted."You enjoy yourself?"

"Immensely," he announced, wiping a line of sweat from his forehead.

"Glad to see you are doing that more often," she said, noticing the gleam he had in his eyes since she had woke up and found him staring at her.He seemed not to be upset over the dreams he had.In fact, she would almost say that they had helped him.If not the dreams, then something had happened.Whatever it was, she was glad to see him doing better.

"Your suggestion," he told her."If I remember right, you told me to get things together and loosen up a bit."

"I did.I don't remember saying that."

"Well it sounds like something you would have said.I must have thought that one up on my own this time."He joked with her.

"You are making up things you thought I said.I think you have finally lost it."She shook her head at the Jedi.

"Naw.I lost it a long time ago.I am just beginning to find it again.Let's go, this is our way in."They proceeded to pull a few loose boards out of the way and entered the long abandoned building.

It was short work getting a space big enough for them to squeeze through.Luke went first and held the boards for Mara.As Mara worked her way through the gap, the older boards started to give way.Luke pulled her through just as they all gave way and came crashing down.As the dust started to clear, he reached out and held her hand as she stood up.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, as she dusted herself off.

"Sure, I'm fine," she assured him."See not a scratch."He smiled at her.

"What has gotten into you today, Jedi," she asked him.His mood was contagious and she found herself unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Me?Nothing," he said, looking away."Why do you ask?"

"You just seem so … unlike yourself," she told him.He seemed in a very good mood, but she could feel he was keeping something from her.

"Are you complaining?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

"Not at all."She wanted to turn away from his intense gaze.She felt the need to move, but her body was not honoring the wishes of her mind at that moment.She could not explain why she suddenly felt anxious, why her heart started beating faster.She suddenly knew, though, that something was about to change.

Luke stood still, not daring to move, as he studied the woman standing in front of him.His dream suddenly came back to him.He had been with Mara in that dream.They were sitting on a couch, watching some holovid, and had relaxed into each other's arms.The dream itself was not that disturbing, but when he woke up to find that she remained in her own bed, he had felt lost and alone.For some reason he expected her to be close to him when he opened his eyes.He wanted nothing more then to get up, go over to her, and hold her for the rest of the night.

Realizing that he was staring, he tried to look away, but he couldn't.He wanted to study her face, to memorize every feature.Looking at her now, he knew he was able to see a side of her that no one ever saw.Every now and then, she gave him a glimpse at the person she was always trying to hide from everyone else.He had never told her, but he felt honored that she would feel even that close to him.

"What is it, Luke?" Mara asked.

Luke stood holding Mara's forearms.Afraid not to move, but afraid to let go.He knew she was waiting for him to explain himself.Figuring it was now or never, he decided it was time to tell her.

"I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?" she asked, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly.

"You," he whispered.He tried to control the intense mix of emotions that were threatening to burst forth.The last thing he wanted was to scare her away.

"What are you thinking?"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking today."He took a deep breath and plunged forward."Look Mara, I know that this may not sound right, but I need to say it.I know I have been acting like a jerk lately, and I'm sorry."He looked away from her.Truly embarrassed over the way he had been acting.

"Luke, you were acting like everyone would have expected you to act."

"Yes, if she had just died recently.She died when I was sixteen!" he told her."That was a very long time ago.I am over it.I have been for a long time. I just never let myself admit it.I have had relationships since then.I think the hardest part was letting everyone else know about it.I am tired of being depressed."

"So what now?" Mara asked.

"I get on with my life," he said, locking his gaze with hers."And now I know what I want."

"What do you want?" she asked.

Bracing himself, knowing she could react to this in two very different ways, he took her face in his hands, drew her close, and kissed her softly on the lips.When she did not pull away, he relaxed, brushing his lips against hers once again, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips on his.Her hands traveled up his back and rested around his neck.Deciding it was now or never, he opened himself to her, letting her feel, through the Force, all his pent up feelings for her.He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.Unable to believe that she had not pushed him away, and shot him for what he was doing.When she initiated the next kiss, all thoughts on his part, scattered.

When they finally parted, it was for lack of air more then either wanting to stop.He stood looking at her, and felt relief wash over him when she looked up at him and smiled.

"Well I have to say, when you know what you want you don't waste any time do you."

"Well, yeah, I … uh … I'm."

"No, don't," she told him, placing a finger over his lips."Don't apologize.You have no reason to."

"Are you upset?"

"You would know if I was."She looks around."So now what?"

"Now?What do you mean?"

"Was that all you wanted?Just to kiss me?"He looked in her eyes, and thought he saw worry in them.He wondered what part was bothering her.Was she worried that he would want more, or could he hope that she was worried that he didn't?

"I want you, Mara.I have for a long time, I think.I have been looking for the one person that could fill that void in my life.I never realized that she was standing in front of me the entire time.I am not sure when my feelings for you changed, I just know they did."

Mara did not say anything right away, and Luke could feel the mix of emotions churning inside of her.He held his breath, waiting for her reaction.He watched as she ran her thumb across her lips, and then looked up at him.

"I think we should go.We have some talking we need to do.I would prefer to be somewhere a bit more comfortable then inside this drafty building."

"Yeah?" he asked, concerned that he had made a mistake after all.

"No need to worry, Skywalker, well nothing more than usual anyway."

She leaned close and kissed him again, melting all the tension of the last few minutes away."Let's get out of here."

"Ok, sure," Luke said, looking at the mess that was once their way in."Give me a second to cut our way back out of here."

"I'll leave that one up to you."

As Luke worked, Mara started looking around the room.Scanning the shelves, her hand rested on a tattered box.Pulling it out she shifted through the data cards.They were all old and faded.Most were discolored to the point that she could not even read the labels.She spotted one and took it out of the box.The label read, Jade Experiment.She took the data disk and stuck it in her pocket.She then went and stood next to Luke just as he cut his way through the wall to the outside.They stepped through and headed back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ****

Chapter 9

Luke crept softly into the hotel room. Looking around, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was satisfied to see that nothing had changed. Everything in the room was exactly the way they left it. So far, they had been lucky that they had not been found. It had been a few days since he had helped Mara escape, and they had not heard a peep from her capturers. He hoped that meant they were not looking for them, but he would rather be safe than sorry. So he tried to keep a close eye on the changes going on around him.

"Mara, you in here?" he called out. He did not see her, but he could feel that she was near.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," came the muffled call from behind the closed refresher door.

"I was wondering where you took off to," he called back, placing the bag he was carrying on the table and emptying it of its contents. "I turned around and you were gone."

"You had food on your mind again," she told him, humor evident in her voice. "I just wonder how long it was, after I left, that you noticed I had gone."

"Haha, Mara. Maybe we should have splurged and picked up something to take with us to eat. Then my stomach would not have growled the whole walk back."

"At least I know what was on your mind then," she said, emerging from the refresher with a smirk.

Luke busied himself with the things on the table to hide his blush. He did not want to tell her that he tried the whole way back to keep his mind off the memory of the kiss they had shared. Kissing her was something that he had wondered about quite a few times lately. He tried the entire way back to the hotel not to think about the intense emotions they had stirred up.

"Thinking about food kept my mind busy," he told her instead.

"And what is it you were keeping your mind occupied for?" She asked, taking his shoulder and turning him around.  
  
Luke looked deep into her eyes. There was no way to hide the blush that rose in his cheeks this time. Taking a deep breath, hoping what he was about to tell her would come out right. That he could tell her enough to satisfy her, but not offend her.

"Mara, I would not insult you by disclosing what direction my incorporating mind wanted to travel," he told her, only a hint of laughter in his voice. "But food was the only thing that helped." _Well there goes not telling her what you were thinking, Skywalker!_ He yelled at himself. Mara giggled.

"I heard that," she said, giggling more at the shocked look that must have appeared on his face. "So what? You are embarrassed by that?"  
  
Luke took another a deep breath, determined not to stick his foot in his mouth again. He was bound to knock his teeth out if he did that much more.

"I just know that I sprung my feelings on you suddenly. I would not dream of expecting anything from you that you were not ready to offer."

"I would not offer anything I was not ready for Luke. Don't forget that I can take care of myself. Sometimes you are too much of a gentleman for your own good." She looked at him, her smile turning mischievous. "What a pity though," she said. "That you tortured yourself so much when I was enjoying my train of thought."

"You were thinking about me?" he blurted out. It was still hard to believe that she could feel the same about him that he felt for her.

"About a lot of you," she said, and then clamped her hand over her mouth. They both blushed at her admission. "That kiss affected me just as much as it affected you," she finally forced out.

"Then why did you stop?" Luke asked, confused, his mix of emotions growing more intense. When she had first pulled away, he thought she had realized what she was doing and wanted to get away. However, her last statement told him that he might have been wrong about that.

"For exactly the reason I said," she told him. "It was a drafty old building, and I did not care to stay there any longer."

"But you said we needed to talk," Luke reminded her. He felt there was more that went on then what he was seeing. He was curious as to what she was thinking, but wanted desperately to not push her too far too fast.

"Yes, I did didn't I?" Mara looked uncomfortable. "There is something I need to tell you. And I think that time should be now."

"What's wrong, Mara?" Luke gestured that they sit at the table. She was obviously having a hard time with whatever she wanted to tell him, and he wanted to help her. "Mara, whatever it is, you can tell me. I never want you to feel like I expect you to do something you don't want to do."

"I know this, Skywalker," she snapped.

"Okay, because I just wanted to make sure you did," he said, and hesitantly took hold of her hand. All this was so new to him. He did not know what would be crossing the line when it came to the woman sitting across from him. "If you want to continue this or not, I will understand. I will accept whatever you decide." He paused, but when she did not say anything, he plunged ahead. "I would wait as long as I need to. I have been searching my whole life for whatever it was that would complete it. I now know that something was you. I feel like this was meant to be."

"It was," Mara whispered. She wanted him to know what she knew, but she did not want to upset him. She had no idea how he was going to react.

"What was that?" Luke asked. The look in his eyes was so concerned she wanted to do anything to get him laughing again.

"Nothing important. So,what did you get to eat this time?"

"Not exactly sure about all of it. I figured we could try something different."

"Sounds good." She was happy he had taken the hint and changed the subject. Studying her food, she decided it at least looked edible, even a bit familiar. Spearing a piece of the meat, she took the bite and chewed it. "I have had this before," she realized.

"It's pretty good. I like the cream."

"Just wait," Mara said with a smile. Slowly Luke's eyes got wide until he jumped up from the table and grabbed a glass of water.

"Oh, I guess I should have warned you," she said, taking a bit of pleasure out of his discomfort. "It's a little spicy."

Luke took another two gulps before answering her. "Yeah, just a little bit. What is it called? I have never had it before," he choked out.

"It's called Un'Agoloshii. It's dewback, with a cream sauce. Nice and sweet, with that little spicy aftertaste."

"Little?" Luke's eyes bulged at her understatement.

"It looks like this has extra cream sauce. It makes it better. Well, you should probably take smaller bites."

"I'll remember that," he said. "This is pretty good." 

"I have always enjoyed it. So what's in the other bag?"

"Dessert. One of my favorites," he said, smiling, but offered no other explanation. They finished their dinner with few distractions. After the dinner was cleared away, Luke brought out the dessert dish. It was a yellowish fruit, which had a claret middle, andwhat looked like little white seeds throughout it. Using the knife that was included in the bag, he cut the fruit up into bite-sized pieces.

"What is this?" she asked, unsure of the strange fruit.

"It's called Sher'Rygh. Leia got me hooked on it. I think you will like it. Here try some." He took a piece and held it up to her mouth. Smiling, she slowly wrapped her lips around it. The fruit was tangy, with a burst of sweet when she bit into the seeds. 

"Very good," she admitted. Taking a piece, she mimicked Luke, and fed it to him. She watched as he slowly chewed the succulent fruit. A small droplet of juice ran down his chin. He reached for a napkin, but she held his hand.

"I'll get it," she told him, reaching across and wiped off the juice. They were both startled at her sudden show of affection. She was shocked that she did it without even thinking about it. Luke smiled, but did not say anything. He reached across and grabbed the last piece of fruit. Breaking it in two, they both took a piece and ate it. 

"Luke?" Mara asked, trying to settle the conflicting feelings coursing through her at every thought.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"What are we doing? I mean why now?" She was unsure if she was getting her point across. She knew why she decided to act now, or react, seeing how he made the first move, but what she wanted to know was why he decided to make it.

"Does it matter?" he asked, looking at her.

"I think it should. You have been my friend for a very long time. Why would this happen now?"

"I am not sure about you, but I have always felt strongly towards you," he told her, seeming to choose his words carefully. She could probably guess what it was that he was trying not to say, and she was glad. She had not yet come to terms with the fact that they had feelings for each other. She was not ready to find out just how deep she suspected those feelings ran. "But why now? What has changed?" _Were you just waiting for me?_ was the question she wanted to ask.

"I'm not sure, Mara. I honestly don't know. Just over the last few days, I have felt very close to you. It all just sort of happened. I did not feel the need to hold back from you in any way, and my feelings for you just came to the surface." _Because I stopped pushing you away,_ Mara thought. It saddened her to think that Luke would have opened up to her a lot sooner if she had just lightened up. 

"Mara, did I say something to upset you?" Luke asked. Once interrupted from her thoughts she could feel that Luke was monitoring her feelings. Not intruding any further, but keeping a close eye on how she was feeling.

"No, I was just thinking," she said, planting a smile on her face. "Thank you for being so nice to me."

"It's easy to be nice to you, Mara." She had to laugh at that one. It had to be the first time she had ever been told she was easy to be nice to.

"Thank you." She walked over and kissed him lightly. She felt his hands reach up and rest on her back, caressing lightly. Not wanting to pull away, she planted light kisses along his jaw. She felt his hands go around her waist and did not protest when he drew her into his lap. She drew back to get a look at his face, and her heart swelled at the look of happiness that showed there. His hands went to the sides of her face, and drew her in for a kiss. He was hesitant at first, and while she found it endearing, she was not in the mood for it. Taking the initiative, she deepened the kiss. She was greeted with a soft moan in response. 

Mara, who had her hands loose on her lap, slowly ran them down his sides, releasing a shiver from him. Taking this as a good sign, she worked her hands under his shirt. He jumped when she encountered bare skin. Massaging his tongue with hers, she continued to caress his stomach and chest. Her body started to tingle when Luke finally got the hint and began exploring her neck with his mouth. His hands traveled the length of her back, leaving a trail of fire where ever he touched.

As if waking from a dream she slowly realized what she was doing. Breathing heavily, she pulled back slightly. Luke was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, and her heart almost melted.

"Nothing's wrong, Luke. I had to stop now, before I could not stop at all." Their heads touched, and they sat like that for a moment, each trying to calm their racing hearts.

Slowly Mara rose from his lap. Walking slowly, she grabbed his sleeping shirt from her bag, and with a smile, she disappeared into the refresher. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into the comfortable shirt that Luke had given her. She knew that she could have bought herself something else to sleep in, but even before she found out how Luke felt about her, she wanted to make sure she was greeted with the sight of his bare chest when she woke up again. She could recall every move that he made this morning, while they were talking, and she wanted to see more of it.

Shaking herself from the exact state she had pulled herself from a minute previous, she finished pulling on the sleep shirt. She exited the refresher, pulling the door closed behind her. Luke had changed into his loose sleep pants while she was out of the room. He was cleaning up the remainder of the dinner trash. He turned to her, and she could feel the worry pouring off him.

"Mara, I'm sorry. If I made you feel uncomfortable..."

"You didn't, Luke," she tired to explain. "I was enjoying myself as well, but I don't want to move too fast. Can you understand that?"

"Of course I can," he told her, smiling. "You take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, Luke." She kissed him lightly, and sat on her bed. Luke smiled at her as he turned out the lights.

"Sweet dreams, Mara."

"You too." She heard Luke moving around and could just make him out in the darkness as he laid down in his own bed. Even though she knew it was early, she closed her eyes, falling instantly into a restful sleep.

Looking around, Mara found herself standing on a beach. Off in the distance she could see a family approaching. A young man and woman, both dressed in light airy clothing, held the hands of a female child of about three years. As they drew closer, she was able to start making out their features. It was Luke, and who Mara would guess was Arielle and their daughter. They were laughing and talking like a normal happy family, while the child happily skipped along. However, as she watched, Arielle started to change. Right before her eyes, Mara watched as Arielle disappeared and was replaced by Mara herself. Mara turned away from the dream and yelled into the air.

"Why do you keep showing me that? I got the message already." Her voice fell to a whisper. "That should have been me."

She buried her head in her hands, and tried to control the sadness that she felt. She had missed part of her life, because of that monster. The longer she went, the more she realized what Palpatine had taken from her. It tore her apart thinking that she had been denied her life, and she just did not have the heart to shatter the dreams Luke had about his life. Though she knew that she had to tell him, it was just a matter of when.

She could sense someone coming up behind her, but she did not look up until she felt the hand touch her shoulder.

"Mara, are you alright?" She turned, and was greeted with the face of the Luke Skywalker she knew. He was much older then the version that appeared in her dream. "I thought I wished you sweet dreams," he said, flashing one of his most dazzling smiles. 

"Yes, I think you did," she told him, trying to hide her tears.

"What has upset you? It looks so beautiful here," he told her, looking over to the waves breaking softly on the shore. She welcomed the loving arms that he encircled her with. Fighting as hard as she could, she tried to hold off the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told him. "Just don't leave me right now, please."

"Of course not, Mara." Suddenly waking from her dream she stared at the ceiling. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw Luke sit up in his bed.

"I haven't gone anywhere, Mara." Sighing deeply, she wiggled out of bed and crossed over to Luke's. Lying next to him, she melted into his embrace. "Now sleep, Mara." She let his rhythmic heart beat lull her back to sleep.

"Oh, this is just nasty," Mara exclaimed, from one of the rear engine compartments of the _Jade's Fire_. Luke finished wiping down the consolebefore venturing back to where Mara had her hands full. 

He had awokenearly that morning to find Mara still asleep beside him. He kept still and watched her for the longest time before she too woke up. Neither one did much to break the initial awkwardness of the situation, but they set about their morning routine. Then they had set off to get the ship and get off the planet. He had wanted to stall. To make the morning last longer, but did not want Mara to feel like he was pushing her. He hadbeen worried that she would soon wake up and realize what was going on. He did not want her to suddenly think that she had been pushed into something that she did not want to do. Therefore, they had left the hotel and headed straight to the ship, stopping to pick up just enough supplies to last them for the two-day trip home.

He stopped half way down the hall, and leaned against the nearest wall for support, a pounding in his head interrupting his thoughts. His head hadbegun to hurt over the last few hours, and it had yet showed signs of letting up. Gritting his teeth, and pushing the pain back, he finished his walk.

"Is it that bad?" he asked as he came around the corner, to see what she had found.

"I have never seen such filth," Mara grumbled. "You would think they would at least wipe off their hands every once and a while. It's going to take me a year to get all these greasy hand prints off."

"Only about six months with my help," he said, grabbing a rag and attacking the smudge closest to him. He would put the pain in his head away for the time being. Mara's ship was very important to her, he knew that. If getting it clean was what was important to her, then it was important to him too. A few hours in a healing trance after he finished would take care of his discomfort.

Mara sat back and relaxed, glad to be back on her _clean_ ship. Luke and her had stayed up late into the night cleaning. Even though she had been dead tired when she went to sleep, she woke up early the next morning. She had hours of free time before Luke got out of bed. She used that time to do a few things around the ship that she had not gotten to the night before. After that was finished, all she had to do was think. Even after Luke woke up, they did not talk very much.

It had taken them all the first day of the two-day trip to get the ship up to her standards. Now she felt she could relax a little. She looked over at Luke who sat in the co-pilot seat, looking out into the view they had of hyperspace. She had spent all her free time cleaning, not thinking about what had changed in her life over the past days. Now, with everything finished, there was nothing left to occupy her mind. She found herself wondering if she would have ever realized how she felt if it wasn't for her visions. She could not come to any conclusion about that. She just found that she was happy with the way things were. And Luke seemed happy too, but still a bit nervous. She knew he was worried about upsetting her, she just hoped that he would realize that she knew what she was doing, and that he would do it soon.

Her thoughts turned to their last morning on planet. She woke up late in the morning, still wrapped in Luke's warm embrace. He had not said much but offered her the first turn in the refresher. After a quick shower and change, they packed up their bags and headed out to collect the _Jade's Fire._ She had no doubt in her mind that the mechanic would have her ship ready when they got there. There were not many people that could defy an angry Jedi, even if he was only trying to scare him. Just as she had thought, her ship had been waiting for her. They paid the mechanic, and where out of the system with no trouble. 

She knew that she and Luke had started something she would have never guessed at if asked about it a year ago. She still felt that these dreams she was having had pushed her towards Luke, but what seemed surprising was that Luke opened up to her with little effort on her part. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to be ready. _That might be just what he was doing, _Mara thought to herself. _He was never one to make the first move._

Thinking that Luke had been waiting for her brought on a completely new set of questions. Why was he waiting? How long had he felt that way? Why did she not notice? They were all questions that she would have to bring up, when she was ready. Right now, she was enjoying the … what was it exactly? It was obvious that they were now more then friends. So was this what it was like to be in a relationship? Possible, though in the very early stages of one. They did nothing more then a little kissing. They both knew that it was much too early to get too intimate. However, they had come close a few times already. But she never had a feeling that he would demand more from her. Not her Luke. They would wait until they were both ready. And there would be no rush.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ****

Chapter 10

Sitting back in her chair, Mara checked her board. They had this last short jump then they would be back home. She was almost sorry to see this trip end. Being in a relationship with Skywalker, and she was sure that's what they were starting, would be a new experience for her. Having everyone around was bound to make things harder for the two of them.

"You know, we should have stopped somewhere and sent a message," Luke said, interrupting her thoughts. "There are a lot of people that are worried about you."

"If everyone was so worried, then why were you the only one that came to help?" She asked, checking her board once more before turning to look at him.

"Trust me, they wanted to," he said, not quite looking at her. She wanted to tell him that she was starting to worry about him. He had said he was going to rest for a while after they had finished cleaning the day before, but when she went in to check on him, he was deep in a healing trance. He had not told her hat anything was wrong, but he had to have been hurt in some way to feel the need to put himself in one. He woke late in the morning, and had only mumbled something about not meaning to sleep in so late. He had not mention the reason at all. Deciding he would probably tell her when he was ready, she stuck to the topic at hand.

"So, what stopped them?" she asked him. She found it hard to believe that anyone would be concerned about her.

"Well, that would be me. I took off, saying that I could handle it on my own," Luke said, his head hanging slightly in shame.

"You did what?" Mara exclaimed. "Of all the stupid things… Why would you do that? How did you find out where I was?"

"Karrde got hold of Leia who found me and they both told me. I overreacted and took off. From what Han said, Karrde is not too happy with me."

"I would have shot you," she said, and meant it. _This was a perfect example of how people did not know how to deal with the Jedi Master,_ Mara thought, _even his own family. During the times when he needed them to control what he was doing the most, they tended to let him go on his own._

"I know," he said, smiling. "If you had been there, I might point out, I would not have had a reason to act that way."

"That's not what I mean," she said, smiling despite the frustration she was feeling.

"If it were someone else and you were the one that told me?" He asked, his brow creasing as he thought about it. "Yeah, I can see you not letting me go alone, but letting me tag along with you."

"Tag along with me?" she asked, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. "Yeah, I like that. Good answer." She looked at her board, smiling. "Ok, here we are. Let's get this thing down."

They busied themselves with the procedures to land the ship. Neither talked, it was all business now as they went about the familiar tasks of landing the ship. Twenty minuets later, the _Jade's Fire _set down on one of the many docking platforms on Coruscant.

Mara was just beginning to unfasten her restraints when she saw Luke tense slightly.

"Oh boy," Luke said, glancing towards the exit of the ship.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked, not feeling anything but a slight annoyance coming from Luke.

"Looks like Leia has decided to pay a visit," he told her, shutting down his control board and unfastening the belts holding him in place. "She's waiting outside the ship." 

"What's wrong with her being here?" Mara asked, finding it interesting that he did not always enjoy the presence of his overbearing sister. She was also dreading the initial conversation for her own reasons.

"Nothing, I guess," he admitted. "I am just not in the mood to deal with it if she goes off about the way I live my life."

"Oh, but you need to listen to someone," Mara kidded him.

"Oh no, you can't side with her!" he said in mock horror.

"Well, someone needs to get you to listen," she told him, then kissed him lightly. "So, what are you going to tell her?" It was important that she know exactly what he was willing to talk about so that she would not find herself stepping on his toes.

"Unless she asks, nothing," Luke stated. He hurried to explain when Mara started to protest. "On a public docking bay is not the place to tell her. There are too many people listening. Could you imagine the headlines if we are found out that way?"

"I would rather not think about it," Mara admitted. She tried not to think about what would happen if the announcement of a relationship between the two of them were not handled right. The last thing she wanted was for people to get the wrong idea. "Do you think she won't ask?"

"Well, only one way to find out, let's get this over with." They both stood and walked together to the exit ramp. Leia's excited face could be seen as the ramp slowly lowered. Luke had barely reached the bottom before he was trapped in a loving hug from his sister.

"Luke, I'm glad to have you back," Leia said, letting him go and looking at his companion. "And you Mara. I am glad you are safe. Everyone has been so worried."

"It's good to be back," Mara told her. Leia's com beeped and she looked at them apologetically. Stepping away, she talked quietly. A few minutes later, she shut it down and joined them once again. Luke was leaning casually against Mara's ship, talking quietly with Mara.

"I am so sorry you two," she told them, drawing their attention back to her. "I have to get back to work."

"It's alright Leia. I'll meet you at your place in just a little while," Luke assured her.

"Great. Bye you two. Once again, it's good to see you safe, Mara. We have been so worried." With that, she left the bay. 

Leia was just outside the landing bay when something occurred to her. She turned around, meaning to invite Luke to dinner. When she reentered the hanger, Luke was still leaning against the hull of the _Fire_. He and Mara were talking, but they were standing much closer they normally did. Closer then a normal conversation called for. Deciding her question could wait, she left the two of them alone. She would definitely ask Luke about that one though.

"They would not have been worried had the little Jedi controlled himself now would they," Mara asked, stepping in closer, just shy from actually making physical contact with him. He backed up slightly but just encountered more of the hull of the_ Jade's Fire._

"Yeah and then we could have had three people in the room. That would have been fun," Luke teased. 

She could feel her heart start to race from just being near him. _Why did I never notice that before?_ She asked herself. "Hum, then maybe it could have been Han or Talon that helped you through that dream. I can see the fun in that."

"Ok, maybe not," he said.

"Maybe not," she agreed. Dreading the thought that suddenly occurred to her, she frowned because she knew there was no way she could really get out of it. "Well look, I just thought of something. Unless he found someone else to take care of it, I am going to need to make a run for Karrde. Nothing dangerous, but I was the one that was doing it."

"I would not want to keep you," Luke said, looking around, pretending to be scared. "I wouldn't want to get any further on Karrde's bad side," he whispered. She could not help but laugh. 

"So, what will you do?" she asked. Mara wished that she could just invite him along, but knew that would just be a distraction. She wanted to get this done and over with as fast as she could. "Are you going to hang out here or go back to Yavin?"

"No. I was thinking about taking Leia, Han, and the kids to Tatooine. I guess it's past time."

"Yes," Mara agreed. "I would think so."

"I would ask you to go," Luke said, taking hold of her hands.

"And I would probably say yes," she said, honestly wishing she could go. "If I didn't have to work." It didn't bother her that they were talking about visiting the parents of his dead wife. She was more intrigued to get a glimpse of what he was like when he was young. Where he grew up, and maybe even some of the friends he had. 

"So will I see you when I get back?" He asked her, his voice taking on a slight pleading tone.

"I think that can be arranged," she told him. _He is so incredibly gorgeous when he is like this,_ she thought.

"Well, when do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." She hated having to leave again so soon, but she had missed a lot during the few days she was gone. She had to get caught up on her work.

"So, what are your plans tonight?" he asked, taking hold of her hands.

"I don't have any," she told him, wondering what he was up to.

"Would you consider going out with me?" he asked, barley hiding the smile that tried to appear on his face.

"A date?" Mara asked, shocked but delighted all at the same time. She had never seen this side of Luke Skywalker. He was playful, outgoing, even chipper, and she could admit that she liked it very much. She knew that she too did not act the same when it came to Luke. She had always told herself that she would rather be shot then to ever act in such a manner. However, her opinion had changed suddenly, when she realized that Luke Skywalker shared her feelings.

"Yes, a real date," he said, his eyes dancing as he watched her.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"Your choice," he decided, letting go of her and running his hands through his hair.

"Wow, you are brave," she announced, idea's flooding her mind of the different places she would like to take him.

"I think I can handle anything you can pick out," he told her.

"You think so?" she asked, rubbing her hands together. She started mentally listing places that she just knew that a farmboy like him would never set foot into. "Oh, I love a challenge."

"You pick the place," he said, a sly smile lighting up his face. "And I get to pick what you are going to wear."

"Sounds acceptable," Mara agreed. _What could he possibly pick out that would be worse then what I am planning, _she thought to herself.

A few hours later Leia was in her bedroom picking clothes out of her closet. She selected a pale blue dress from her selection and pulled it on. Dropping the towel she was wearing next to Han, she fastened up the dress. 

"I'm telling you, something is going on with those two," she told her husband as she sat at the mirror to fix her hair and makeup.

"Just because you thought they were standing too close?" Han asked, while buttoning up his shirt and grabbing his shoes. "Maybe they just couldn't hear each other."

"Then they would have used the Force like they always do. They were standing close because they wanted to."

There was a buzz from the door, and Han stood up to answer it, throwing an amused look at his wife.

"It's Luke," Leia told him. She followed him out of the bedroom. She went to the kitchen while Han let her brother in.

She had just finished filling three glasses of wine when the two men joined her. Handing them their glasses she took a sip of hers.

"It's good to see you, Luke. I was hoping you would get here before we left."

"Yeah, well it's been a long week," he said, smiling. "I had to unload the X-Wing out of the _Jade's Fire._ Then I went home for a while."

"Well, I am glad you made it," Leia told him. There was something different about him, but she could not put her finger on it.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he asked, indicating their state of dress.

"No, not really, I was just fixing myself up."

"Yeah kid, you know how long that can take," Han said, then ducked the dishtowel Leia sent his way.

"So, what are you two planning?" Luke asked, hiding his laugh behind his wine glass.

"We have a dinner meeting with someone. Oh, I know," Leia exclaimed, throwing her free hand up. "Luke, why don't you come with us? You have time before we have to be there. It'll be fun."

"It sounds like it," he said, the sarcasm only slightly evident in his voice. "But I'll have to pass this time." 

Leia watched him, and could now plainly see the difference in her brother. Whatever had happened to him on this mission had a positive effect on him. He was calm, even happy. Now she wanted to see if he would tell her what exactly happened.

"Why?" she asked. "So you can sit alone in your apartment?"

"No," he said, the smile never diminishing from his face. "As a matter if fact, I have a date tonight."

"You do?" she exchanged a knowing look with her husband. _Time to confirm, little brother,_ she thought. "Care to tell us with whom?"

"I am sure you would find out even if I did not tell you. I am going out with Mara."

"Good for you," Han said, slapping him on the back. Totally ignoring the 'I told you so' look he got from his wife. "About time you found someone that can challenge you. So where are you going."

"I don't know," Luke said. "I'm going to let her decide."

"Good luck," Han told him.

"I don't think I'll need it, but thanks." The room down the hall suddenly exploded in loud screams and laughter. Han excused himself and went to check it out. "When did the kids get back?"

"Yesterday. Chewie brought them back so that he could have some time alone with his family."

"Speaking of that," Luke said, looking a bit uneasy. "I know you mentioned taking some time off, are you still planning on doing that?"

"Well, yes. I start my vacation tonight, why?"

"Do you two have any plans?"

"Just some quiet time hiding out," Leia told him. She was really looking forward to spending some time alone with her family without her job getting in the way. If need be, they would lock their doors and never leave the apartment. "What's on your mind, Luke? Why are you asking?"

"I had an idea, that's all. Arielle's parents have been pushing to meet you. I thought this would be a good time."

"You wanted what, just me to go…" _He finally decides to open up this part of his life, but would he really want to take me away now, when I finally have time to spend with Han and the kids?_

"No, all of you," Luke assured her with a smile. "They want to meet my family."

"I would love to Luke, but I'll have to talk to Han about that."

"Talk to me about what?" Han said, reentering the room, from the now quiet hallway.

"Luke wants to take us to Tatooine," Leia explained to him.

"Why would you want to do that?" Han asked, glancing at Luke.

"To meet his in-laws," Leia told him.

"Now that's a whole different story isn't it?" Han said, smiling, cheerfully. "Is that really what you want, kid?"

"I think it's time," Luke told him.

"When are you planning this exciting adventure?" Han asked.

"Well when ever you guys are ready, my calendar is open."

"Hey, kid, give yourself some credit. Mara may still want to see you again after the first date. Don't go making escape plans so soon."

Luke laughed at that. Han could always get a reaction out of him. "It's not that. I already know that Mara is leaving tomorrow morning."

"So, she has her escape plan mapped out already so you thought you should too?" Han asked.

"No, not that at all," Luke said, his good mood still apparent. Leia had expected Luke to get upset at Han's teasing, but he was taking it well. Smiling to herself, Leia figured Luke had made a good choice this time. Mara seemed to have a good affect on him.

"I know," Han said. "I was just messing with you."

"When would you guys be free to go?" Luke asked.

"Well seeing how we all have plans already tonight, how about we leave sometime tomorrow?" Leia asked. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't wait to meet some of the people Luke grew up with. She had met Biggs, but only briefly. She had to see a picture of him before she even remembered who he was. It did not give her any insight on Luke's childhood.

"And seeing how you have no idea what time you are going to be getting in tonight," Han said, interrupting her thoughts, "We can make it later in the day so you can get some rest."

Luke shook his head. "Something tells me I am going to regret telling you about this."

"If you had not told me, I would have found out anyway."

"I'm sure you would have."


	11. Chapter 11

In Memory Of... 11  **Chapter 11**  


Corran stumbled through one of the shadiest nightclubs he had yet seen to see on Coruscant, side stepping people, and avoiding bottles that where thrown across the floor. _Remind me to never let Wes pick the spot anymore,_ he thought as he located the table where most of Rouge Squadron had gathered. Sitting down, he accepted the drink that was offered to him. The club was packed, and the music was loud. It was just the place where someone could hide in. No one figured that any high standing citizen would step foot in a place like this. It was the perfect place for Rouge Squadron to relax.

"What took you so long?" Wedge slurred, leaning heavily on the table.

"Um… Someone moved the refresher," Corran mumbled back, trying to remember who he needed to thank for this round of drinks.

"Yeah," Wedge said, seriously. "I hate when they do that."

Corran took another sip of his drink while watching the rest of his pilot buddies. He suddenly sensed something through the Force. Trying hard to concentrate he pinpointed the feeling; someone very familiar was standing behind Wedge. Turning to look, his jaw dropped open when he saw the person that stood with her back to them. Wedge turned, trying to see what he was looking at. Beyond them stood a shapely redhead wearing one of the shortest black skirts Corran had seen in a long while, and an equally tight black shirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with a few strands hanging loose around her face.

"Isn't that Mara Jade?" Ooryl asked. Obviously, their study of the female did not go unnoticed. 

"It sure looks like her," Klivian agreed.

"It is her," Corran confirmed, knowing, even without a clear view, that the woman was indeed Mara Jade.

"But I thought she was off with Luke somewhere," Wedge asked, looking over at Corran. "The last I heard of Luke, he took off somewhere after her."

"Normal Skywalker behavior."

Just as the statement was made, a blond male handed Mara a drink as he approached her. She took it and they smiled.

"Oh man, that's Luke!!" Wedge yelled. The mumbling at the table exploded into hysterics when Luke leaned in and kissed her.

  
  


Luke worked his way through the crowd until he finally reached Mara's side. The place was dark, too crowded and it smelled bad, but he had to confess he was enjoying himself.

"Here you go," he said, handing her one of the drinks he was carrying. "This is fun. I'm glad I let you talk me into this."

"What!" she exclaimed, turning to face him. "I had to dare you into it."

"What's wrong Mara? You are not happy holding up your end of the dare?" He said, indicating her outfit. He had searched her closet looking for exactly the perfect outfit. His goal was to make her as uncomfortable as she was trying to make him. However, he had to admit that she looked great in it. 

"No, I'm fine with it," she said. "I have had to wear less in public. I was just wishing you were a little more ill at ease with your end. How come you are still so relaxed here?" She asked, indicating the club they were in.

"I was not always a Jedi Master you know," he told her, smiling.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said, and stepped in close as they kissed lightly.

Luke felt happy for the first time in a long while. It was pleasing to know that they had just enjoyed their first kiss in public. It was a step in the direction of letting everyone know. Life was taking a turn for the better, he was sure of that now. He drew her in a bit closer before ending the kiss. When the area behind him exploded in shouting, he almost jumped out of his skin. He buried his face in Mara's shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. 

"Please tell me I am mistaking the familiarity of that shouting," he groaned, low enough that only she could hear it.

"Who is it?" Mara asked, then moaned as she too realized who had noticed them. 

"Looks like you don't have to worry about letting your friends know about us, Skywalker. They seem to have found out on their own."

"It does look that way," Luke said, laughing as he looked back at his friends, who only shouted louder when they saw him looking.

  
  


"What are they doing here?" Mara demanded. This was their first night out and she did not want to spend it in the company of his pilot friends.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Luke explained. "Rogue Squadron is most comfortable in places they are not noticed in."

"Figures they would decide to be here, tonight," she fumed.

"Rogues tend to be at the right place at the right time." Luke said as he led Mara slowly towards the table. _I am hoping to quiet these guys down before they cause more of a scene._

_I didn't say anything_, Mara sent back, trying to deny what she knew she was going to ask.

_I know. But I agree, why now?_ Luke asked.

_Had I known they would be here, I would have found another place to take you,_ she assured not only him but her too.

_It's nothing to worry about. We'll just say hi and then we'll be on our way._

"Something tells me that it will not be that easy," she declared, when she got close enough to tell that the guys had maybe had a bit more to drink than they needed.

"Luke!" Hobbie called out.

"Never knew you had it in you!" Tycho shouted.

"Way to go boss!"

"Hi, Mara," Corran said, leaning on the table. "Good to see you."

"What are you guys doing here?" Luke asked, saving Mara from having to say anything. She knew what she wanted to say would not have kept this drunken group of men in a very good mood.

"Obviously not as much as you," Gavin blurted out. The table burst into laughter once again. No one seemed upset about what they saw, which pleased Mara. All they seemed concerned about was they caught Luke doing something they all thought he did not want them to see.

_Why should they be upset, Mara? You have a lot of friends here._

__

It seems that way. I think they have had a bit more then their limit tonight.

_I agree._ "So, what's the occasion?" he asked aloud.

"Time off. It's the first time all of us have been off together in a long time."

"As good a reason as any," Ooryl mumbled. 

"I'm hurt, Luke, the last to know? I thought we were pals," Wedge whined.

Luke laughed and shook his head. "What do you mean the last to know? You are one of the first."

"That's good to hear," Wedge said, obviously satisfied.

_Options?_ He silently asked Mara. 

Mara laughed. _I can think of a few things. I'll be back._

_What are you going to do?_ He asked as she got up from the table.

_You'll see,_ she sent back, turning to offer him a slight smile before disappearing into the crowd. 

"Hurry back!" Hobbie yelled as she moved away from the table. She walked to a quiet corner of the club and pulled out her personal com unit. She entered the code and waited for the sleepy answer she knew she would get.

"Hello?" came the confuse female on the opposite end of the transmission.

"Hello, Mirax?" she asked.

"Mara? Mara is that you?" Mirax was sounding more awake with every second. "It's good to hear from you. When did you get back on planet?"

"Just today. Mirax, do you know where Corran is?" 

"He went off with Wedge somewhere," she explained. "You should be able to reach him on his com."

"No need to do that. I can see him where I am." It crossed her mind that maybe she ought to feel bad about what she was doing, sending Mirax in to bust up the party, but she knew it was what needed to be done. Not only if she wanted to save what was left of her date with Luke, but for the safety of the men at the table. "I think you should send someone after them, if you want to see him home in one piece." 

"One piece is preferable. That is until I can get hold of him. How bad is he?"

"Personally, I think he should be cut off. He on the other hand would say he could have a few more."

"Ok, tell me where you are," the other woman suggested. "And I'll make sure he and all the other boys make it home safely."

Mara relayed her whereabouts and discontinued the call. Returning to the table, she noticed another round sitting in front of each of them. With one added for herself and Luke.

_I ordered them,_ Luke sent her immediately.

_Why?_ She asked.

_They asked me to_, he explained. _However, they are mostly water. These guys have had so much they won't even notice._

She could feel something odd and noticed Corran staring at them funny. He pointed a shaky finger in there direction.

"You're talking about us," he told them. "It's not nice."

"What makes you think we are talking about you Corran?" Luke asked, studying his former student with the same intensity they were being given.

Corran taps his temple with two fingers. "I just know," he slurred. "What are you saying?"

"They are saying that you need help, Corran!" Wes declared with glee.

"No, no, no," Corran interrupted. "They are saying that …. Oh, never mind, I forget."

_What is this plan you have?_ Luke asked her.

_Don't worry, she'll be here soon,_ she assured him, delighting in the worried look that crossed his face.

_She'll be here?_ He asked her. _What did you do?_

"We just can't let you men out of our sites can we?" Everyone turned at the new voice coming from behind Wedge. Mirax stood behind Wedge with her hands on her hips. 

"Aw, who called in the wives!" Tyco complained.

"Time to go you boys," she said, patting Corran on the shoulder. "It's getting late." There were moans all around the table. Mirax looked at Mara who only smiled in response. "Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked, sounding more like she was talking to a group of children rather then grown men. "How did you plan to get home?"

"Luke is still sober," Wedge announced, putting his arm around his long time friend. "He could have drove us home."

"I am sure Luke and Mara have more important things to do then play babysitter to a bunch of drunk pilots that should have known better."

"I bet they do," Hobbie said, grinning stupidly at the couple sitting opposite him.

Mara could tell Mirax was intrigued that Hobbie didn't get as much as a glare from her for that statement. Normally, anyone implying that there might be something going on between her and Luke was met with much hostility. Mara was sure she would be getting a call the next day so Mirax could try and find out if she had missed anything. "Come on, Corran," Mirax said, smiling slightly in her direction. "You and your friends can continue this at our house."

_Where she can keep an eye on them,_ Mara added silently.

Luke only received minimal looks when he laughed at Mara's comment.

Once the group was gone and safely on their way home, Luke and Mara decided they had had enough fun for the night. They slowly made their way out the door and on down the street. 

"I will be a nightmare to try and get a cab out here this late," Luke said, glancing up and down the busy street.

"It's not too bad of a walk back to my place, I think we will be fine."

"Sounds good to me." They began walking slowly in the general direction on Mara's apartment. The further they got from the club the more peaceful the walk became. She was not surprised when Luke took hold of her hand and held it as they walked. She was beginning to think that she would never stop being amazed at the things she permitted Luke to get away with. She could remember plenty of times when men would have been lucky to walk away with just a punch if they had tried to do such things. She strangely did not feel that it made her soft. She was still as tough as she always was. No, what it did was make her happy.

"Well, our first night out went well," Luke spoke softly as the walked.

"I think next time we try to arrange it do we are not spotted," Mara said, turning him down a side way, a shortcut that would get them there faster.

"Or just plan for it," he explained. "That way it's not such a shock." 

"I'd rather have you to myself for a while, if you don't mind."

"Well," he said, looking around at the deserted streets. "I think you have managed to get that."

"At least for a little while."

"So, when do you leave?" he asked quietly. She wanted to kick herself for having to leave again so soon. She had to keep reminding herself that no matter what happened, she still had a job to do.

"First thing tomorrow morning," she told him. "You?

" 

"Tomorrow afternoon. I won't be gone long. I mean I like the Serears and all, but I am no longer very comfortable there. I can never stay long."

"Well, naturally you still have some friends there," she said, glancing at him. He was casually looking around, she had the feeling that he still was aware of everyone that strayed near.

"Oh, I still have people there that I know," he told her. "But I have never looked anyone up."

"Why not?"

"I've told you about how things where for me growing up. The only good friend I had was Biggs. Since he is not there, I did not think anyone would care if they ever saw me again or not."

"I swear, Skywalker. You are the biggest baby I have ever met."

"Why do you say that?"

She just sighed in frustration. "How do you know they would not want to see you if you have never tried?"

"I guess I really don't." She was satisfied when he lapsed into silence, the last thing she wanted was to start one of their arguments tonight. 

  
  


The couple arrived at her apartment a short time later. They walked quietly through the building until they arrived at her door. 

"I'll see you when I get back?" Mara asked, leaning back against the door.

"I should be here," Luke assured her.

"Do you want to come in?" Mara asked, hope evident in her eyes.

"I'd better not," Luke said reluctantly. He knew that he should turn and leave because it would not be right to push the situation, but he also knew that what he wanted more than anything was to stay with her, even just a little while longer.

"You know, it would not make you a bad person if you did," she told him. It was as if she could still read his mind even though he was keeping those thoughts safely shielded.

"You are not making this easy, Mara." 

"It's not that difficult," she told him, a good-humored grin tugging at her features. "You just take a few more steps and you are there." He could see the game she was playing, and he decided to play along for a little while. He took a few steps closer to her.

"You mean like this?" He asked, standing close enough to hear her soft intake of breath.

"Not exactly what I meant," she said, looking into his eyes. "But this is nice."

Luke had intended to return some of her teasing, then leave, but he debated that decision. He wondered why it was he was resisting. For years, they had been trying to push each other away. Now that they were no longer doing that, it was almost impossible to stay apart from her. He wondered how he had ever done it before and how he all those years had never noticed the feelings he had for her. With all the things going on in his head, he found himself struggling for an answer. He ran his hand down her arm.

"Mara?" he croaked, the uncertainty he felt a little to evident in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Luke," she assured him, running her hand across his cheek. _For once do what you want, not just what you think is right._

Luke opened his mouth to say something. Then he realized that the things he wanted to tell her, he could not find the words to express. He decided that there was really only one way, he knew, to tell her how he was feeling--to show her. Without any more second thoughts, he captured her lips with his. Luke closed his eyes as the intense sensation washed over him. He ran his hands down her arms as he deepened the kiss. She responded by running her hands through his hair. Signing contently, he ended the kiss and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I wanted to leave," he whispered.

"Then don't," she said, as she backed up to her door and unlocked it. Grabbing Luke by the collar, they disappeared into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

  
  


"Can I get you something from the kitchen?" She asked, indicating the room off to her left, as they walked into the living area. She emptied her pockets, tossing the contents on the table beside her. She did not seem to notice when some of it fell to the floor.

"No," he breathed, pulling her back into his arms, and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. He had made the decision to stay and could not help himself. Seeming to understand how he felt, her hands immediately went to his chest and he could feel her unbuttoning his shirt. 

He shrugged himself out of the garment and let it fall to the floor. He slipped his hand behind her neck to pull her closer, and trailed small kisses across and down her neck. Grasping the clasp of her dress, he worked to undo it, fighting the slight shivers that occurred every time Mara ran her hands across his bare chest. He traveled his kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

  
  


Mara stepped away and let the cloth that was passing for a shirt tonight fall to the floor. She smiled when she saw how Luke was studying her. She took his hand that was resting on her hip, and brought it to her mouth to kiss the palm. Letting him go, his hand drifted across her skin between her breasts. He used his thumb to tease the nipple sending a tingling sensation shooting through her.

Taking his hand again, she encouraged him to join her on the floor. She laid softly on her back and smiled when her laid down beside her. Positioning himself on his side, he once again ran his hand down her body. Bending he took one nipple in his mouth. She was unable to stop the moan that escaped her lips. She arched her back as he continued to tease and entice her with his mouth. She ran her hand through his hair and down his back.

Somewhere in her passion fogged mind she noticed an insistent beeping. She chose to ignore it, but it did not go away.

"I think you should get that," Luke said, looking at the offending piece of metal lyingon the floor beside them. Mara fumbled through all the stuff on the floor. Finally locating the com unit, she turned it on.

"Jade," she barked, deciding that who ever it was must have a death wish.

"Mara," came Karrde's relieved voice. "I just got the message you left me earlier. I feared that it would be too late to call tonight, but I see I did not wake you. I'm glad you made it back."

"So am I," she said, tersely, throwing Luke and apologizing look. "There had better be a good reason for this."

"Are you going to be able to make that drop for me?" he asked, unfazed by her curt manner.

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning, but…"

"Great," he declared, interrupting whatever she had planned to say. "Where are you?"

"At my place, but…" 

"Great," he said again, causing Mara to ball her free hand into an angry fist. "I have some last minute things I need from you. I'll be right over."

  
  


"But…" she started to say, but the transmission ended. "I'm going to kill him." She looked up to find Luke watching her, unable to hide the amusement he felt. Seeing how easily he was taking the interruption, she decided to lighten up.

  
  


"Company coming?" Luke asked, for once finding it amusing to see Mara feeling just as frustrated as he was. To finally be able to relax and enjoy themselves, only to be stopped by an insistent boss that decided to get a little business done at the last minute.

"It seems that way," she said, still holding the com unit. She looked like she was ready to crush the device so he took it out of her hand and set it on the table.

"I guess I should be going then," he said, starting to pick himself up off the floor.

"No, you should stay," Mara told him, holding his arm. Her voice sounded strained and he knew that she wanted this distraction about as much as he did.

"Stay and let Karrde come over in the middle of the night to find me here?" Luke asked, feeling extremely lighthearted about the entire situation. He felt like shouting his feelings from the highest rooftops, but knowingly allowing Karrde to walk in on them, barely half dressed, was not the best way to go about announcing the news.

"Sure, why not?" she said flippantly. "He deserves a shock after what he just pulled. He had no right to just invite himself over to my place."

"He's never done that before?" Luke asked.

"Well…yes he has," she admitted. "But this is different. I was never busy before."

"You are unique, Mara," Luke said, kissing her lightly. Mara could be a very frightening person, and he never did understand how he was able to get as close to her as he had. If anyone took the liberty to say the things to her that he did, there would be a lot less people around. He never felt any fear when it came to her. If anything, he always knew that he was safe as long as she was with him.

"I will take that as a complement," she said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Good, because that is how it was meant," he said as he searched the floor around them. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He looked at Mara and smiled. "Karrde is near, you going to get dressed?"

"It would be interesting to see his expression." She drew the straps to her shirt back around her neck, and fastened the garment in place. Pulling Luke into another embrace, she kissed him deeply. "I wish I could just stuff you in my closet, and keep you close," she whispered after they once again ended the kiss.

"I think people would start to miss me," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Humm. I really want to kill him," she admitted, resting her forehead against his.

"We will have plenty of time when you get back," he told her, looking into her eyes.

"I am going to hold you to that," she swore, smiling brightly at him. "So?"

"I'll stay just a while longer," he agreed. "I don't think I will get in the way too much."

"Trust me, you will not be the one in the way."

With one last kiss, they prepared themselves for the visitor that was drawing closer. Mara left Luke standing in the living room while she opened the door for Karrde. Luke could hear them talking, but it wasn't until they walked further into the apartment that he noticed was noticed by the visitor.

"Karrde," Luke greeted him with a nod of the head. Luke began to have second thoughts about staying here when he saw the look on Karrde's face.

"Skywalker." Karrde looked from Mara to Luke, the color draining from his face. "Did I interrupt anything?" 

"I was just leaving," Luke said, smiling at Mara, then turning to the other occupant of the room. "It's good to see you again Talon."

"I'm sorry, Luke," Talon said, offering his hand.

"For what?" Luke asked, shaking his hand hesitantly.

"For doubting you. Thank you for bringing Mara back. You are a good friend."

"No, Talon," Luke said with a smile. "Thank you. I'm sure you rushed over here for a reason. Sorry Mara, you sound like you have some work you need to get done. I should be going."

Luke made his way to the door, and could feel Mara follow. He could feel that she was up to something, and he was almost afraid to ask what it was she was planning. "I will see you when you get back. You have a safe trip."

"I'm sorry about this, Luke," she told him, speaking softly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

She glared in Karrde's direction. "No, your right. It's not." She brought her gaze back to the man in front of her.

"Good night, Luke." Luke could feel Mara's plan blast to the front of her mind. He tried to find out what she was up to but she kept that carefully hidden from him. He started to smile as he braced himself for whatever she had thought up.

"Good night, Mara," Luke said, running the tips of his fingers down her cheek. Knowing Mara, she was planning whatever would shock him the most. Also knowing Mara, he had a good idea of what she was up to.

Therefore, it came to no surprise to him when Mara leaned in for another kiss. Trying to ignore the fact that they were showing off, he kissed her lightly on the lips. When she did not pull back right away Luke decided it was time to know for sure what she was up to.

_Remember we have an audience watching,_ he sent her silently.

_Good, then he knows that he did, in fact, interrupt something,_ she answered back, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him even closer.

_Yes, I am sure that fact came across loud and clear. In fact, any more and you may just give the poor man a heart attack._

_No, I would not want that to happen._

They separated and both automatically looked in Karrde's direction. The smuggler was staring at them with his jaw hanging open. Luke only smiled at him and walked to the door. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do," he told Mara.

"Yeah, but it was fun."

"See you soon." Luke took her hand in his, but keeping Mara's guest in mind, he turned to leave.

  
  


"Bye," Mara said, wishing there was a way to convince him to stay. She knew she was not the reason he was leaving. She could feel how much he wanted to stay. He had a point though. She did have work to do, and it would become a bad habit if she suddenly started to disregard her responsibilities when he was around. Sighing she released his hand and allowed him walk out the door.

"What was that all about?" Karrde asked, as soon as the door had closed behind Luke.

"I don't think you really need it explained do you?" Mara asked.

"That's not what I meant. How long has this been going on?"

"A few days," she said, disappearing into the kitchen to grab a much needed glass of water.

"So are you two together?" he asked.

"Yes," Mara said automatically. "Now that we have that out of the way, can we get to work? I have to get up early."

"One question, if I may," he asked, she could feel the barly controlled curiosity he was feeling, and she was not in the mood to answer every question he had about her personal life. "Are you happy?"

A smile spread across Mara's face. "Yes. I am happy."


	12. Chapter 12

In Memory Of... 12  **Chapter 12**   
  


"You missed it, Han," Corran said. "You should have been there." He was sitting at the kitchen table in the Solo's apartment, squinting in the bright morning light. 

"It sounds like I missed a good time," Han said, sipping his caf. "What time did you get in?" The man in front of him looked in bad shape, his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was messy. Feeling sorry for the pilot, he poured him another cup of caf. 

"I have no idea. Mirax showed up and took us all back to my place. We all lasted a while longer there." 

"Man, then why are you even awake?" Han asked, amazed that the man would even be showing his face so early.

"My wife, she made sure I got up," he admitted. "I think I made her mad. She had to come get me. I had to get out of there as soon as I could, that's how I ended up here. Oh, that's not all! We ran into Luke while we were there. Seems him and Mara have something going on." 

"I heard," Han said, suddenly wondering how the fact had spread so quickly. He had thought that Luke and Mara would end up keeping their private life quiet a little longer. 

"You did?" he asked, disappointed. "I thought he said hardly anyone knew." 

"Hardly anyone does," Han assured him. "As far as I knew, Leia and I were the only ones. Now I guess who ever else was with you. What happened?" 

"We were at this club when someone spotted Luke and Mara. It was the weirdest thing. Just when I realized it was him for sure, I saw them kiss." 

"Oh yeah?" Han asked, intrigued. "You will get to say that you were witness to a historical event. Something people have been waiting to happen for years. Their first kiss." 

"Well, I don't know about that. If I were to try to kiss Mara, I would at least be nervous about it. Well, on second thought, I would not try to kiss Mara, but this is Luke we are talking about, and he never was easy to understand. Nevertheless, it did not seem like a first kiss to me. I saw no awkwardness between them what so ever." 

"Hmm," Han said, a sly grin spreading across his face. "I guess I am going to have to see just how that date went." 

--- 

  


Luke sat on a crate and watched as Mara stood by her ship studying a data pad. He had been unable to get much sleep during the night. He had, along with everything else, been fighting a headache. He knew it had been a while since he had anything to drink, but he did not think he had near enough to make him feel as bad as he did. However, that was only half of what had kept him from getting to sleep. The events of the previous evening kept replaying in his mind, and he couldn't decide if he had done the right thing. He had been ready to spend the night with Mara, and she too had seemed to like the idea. He was wondering now if he was relieved or disappointed about the turn of events. He had told her that they had plenty of time when they got back to explore that aspect of their relationship. He did not want to feel that they had rushed anything because of bad timing. However, there was another part of him that kept telling him that he was wrong, that the only thing that stopped him was his misplaced selfless manner. Mara, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what she wanted and was just waiting for him to get around to finding that out also. He watched as she looked up and counted a few of the crates she had sitting out side her ship and tapped a few things on the pad. Satisfied, she started loading the boxes on the ship. 

He started to announce his presence a few times, but was stopped by nervousness. What he had to be nervous about he had no idea, but never the less there it was. Fearing she would finish her preparations and leave without him speaking a word, he stood and approached her just as she was walking down the ramp intending to grab the last of the boxes. 

"You need a bit of help?" He called out, making his way over to her. 

"Hello, Luke," she said, smiling. He watched her in amusement as she scanned the hanger before stepping closer. 

"You don't seem surprised to see me," he said. 

"I would have been surprised if you had not shown up," she told him. She started to turn to pick up the last set of boxes, but stopped when Luke picked them up for her. He walked quickly to place them inside her ship.

"I am getting that predictable?" he asked, after returning to her, portraying the perfect display of mock worry. 

"Only to the people that really know you," she said, flashing yet another smile. He loved her smile, she showed it very rarely, but he had been seeing it more often lately. 

"I was thinking about you all night," he told her. "I wanted to see you before you left." He wanted her to know that there was a meaning to him dropping by after they had said their good byes the night before. He felt awkward, and had trouble figuring out what he should do and say. 

"Well, that's straight forward," she said, laughing lightly. "At least it wasn't something corny like you thought you left something inside the ship." 

"No," he said, smiling slightly, then frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose to try to relieve the pressure there from the still present headache. "I think I took care of that yesterday when I unloaded my X-Wing. Do you need any more help?" 

"No, I think I've got it. I am due to lift off in just a few minutes." 

"Then I'm glad I caught you." He felt like he was talking on auto pilot. He could not stop thinking about her face, her hair, how great she looked. When she did not say anything, he reached over and pulled her into a kiss. He felt like he would explode every time he kissed her, and the feeling did not go away. The more they kissed the more intense it became. They were both out of breath when they parted. 

"Well, that is definitely a reason to hurry back," she said, clinging to him. 

"Have a safe trip," he whispered into her temple. She hugged his neck before turning away from him. She disappeared up the ramp, and it closed behind her. He felt her reach out to him and felt his regret for her leaving mirrored back at him. He stood on the platform until he could not see her ship anymore. As he was leaving, he noticed Han standing over to the side. He was smiling as he approached. 

"Artoo said I could find you here," the ex-smuggler told him, making no effort to hide the sly smile on his face. 

"I bet he did," Luke said, returning the smile. "You did not terrorize my droid again did you?" 

"No more then normal. You are up early. Needing to escort Mara down here?"

"I was meeting Mara down here," Luke corrected. 

"So, she did not spend the night at your place?"

"No. It's not like that." He was feeling defensive and knew that if Han noticed that at all, there would be no stopping him until he found out what he wanted to know.

"Well, why not?" Han asked, laughing lightly. 

"Han," Luke said, his voice dropping to a warning tone.

"Ok. I got it. Leia wanted to know what time you planned on leaving."

"I'll come up with you," he offered. "And we'll set everything up."

--- 

  


Luke drove in silence across the dusty city streets of Anchorhead, while the rest of his family chatted quietly. He maneuvered the streets in practiced ease. It felt strange to be back in the town he spent so much time in as a child. 

"So, dad. What happened this time?" Jacen asked from the back of the landspeeder.

"Nothing happened," Han grumbled, looking out at the buildings as they past.

"Then what was that big bang when we landed?" the child asked.

"Nothing!" Han grumbled defensively. All three children fell back in their seats and laughed.

"How long will it take to fix?" Leia asked, sighing in frustration. 

"Not long," Han assured her. "I can repair it during the flight back home. I just need to get parts here before we leave."

The kids got quiet, and Luke stole a quick glance back at them. They were looking out at the sand dunes whizzing by. He decided to turn on the radio to give them something to do. It was already tuned to the only station that reached the small town they were headed to. He listened to the vaguely familiar song by a female artist named Kiya before turning his mind to other things. 

He made the final turn into the residential area. As with every other time he had visited, he was flooded with memories. He could see himself, as a boy, running down these same streets, hiding between the buildings, and Biggs always trying to sneak up on him. 

"Are you alright Luke?" Leia asked, taking hold of his arm. He looked at his surroundings again before answering. 

"Yes. There are just a lot of memories here," he told her. He continued to drive as they drove past the turn he would have taken to go to Biggs' place, the same road that would have taken him, eventually, to his uncle's farm. 

"How much further?" she asked, smiling reassuringly.

"Just around this next corner." He quieted down again as they progressed down the street. His eyes were drawn to one of the houses. 

"What is it?" Leia asked, following his gaze.

"That's Deak's old house. They moved away a few years ago. I'm not sure who lives there now. The next house is where Arielle lived. Her parents still live there." An older couple was sitting in chairs resting in the shade created by their house. 

"Here we go." 

--- 

  


Mara looked around the plaza and sighed. The drop had gone well. In fact, it had taken less time then she had thought. She was walking around the open-air market, trying to relax before she took off again the next morning. She began to think about what she would do when she got back. She knew that she would want to spend more time with Luke. She was also thinking that it was time to start telling people. 

She was jarred out of her musings when a young female bumped into her, almost knocking them both to the ground. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," the blonde exclaimed. She reached out and touched Mara's shoulder, only to have them both jerk away on contact. The shock that was passed between them startled Mara almost as much as it startled the other young woman. 

"I am really sorry," she said again, then quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Shaking her head, Mara turned and walked the short distance back to her ship. She had been in the mood for a walk in the fresh air, but there were just too many people packed into the narrow streets. She figured she had the pleasure of once again arriving in a city just in time for some local event. Just like last time, she was not interested in discovering what was going on, much less attend. 

Once back in her cabin, she dropped into her cot. Her thoughts traveled back to the night Karrde had found out. The first few minutes with him after Luke left had been interesting. He had gone from being shocked to being embarrassed that he had interrupted. Then he had apologized repeatedly about barging in. He had even offered to forget what he had come over to do, and call Luke back over. She had been interested in the offer, but he had brought over some documents and arrangements for her run that would have made this job a lot harder if she had not had them. 

So far, her and Luke had received good reactions, but if it continued to spread this way, people were bound to get the wrong idea. Figuring there was nothing she could do until she could discuss it with Luke, she began looking for something to do. She spotted the data disk she had located at the old Imperial base a few days before.

Pulling her data pad out of the nightstand beside her bed, she checked the label of the disk. Jade Experiment was hastily written across the top, curious as to what she had found, she inserted the disk. 

It looked to be just another one of the Emperor's experiments. As far as she could tell she had never met anyone even remotely related to this one. Figuring that the title might only have been a coincidence, she continued to scan, looking for anything linking it to her. Then she found it. On the second page of the document, when they began to describe the details of the experiment was her name listed under subject one. She quickly read the rest of the information. Her face paling as she did. She rubbed her eyes after she was done. "What have I done," she whispered to herself. 

Shaking herself from the initial shock, she walked to the ComStation, not sure who exactly she could call about this. Then realizing there was really only one place to turn, she started the call. 

--

  


Luke walked out onto the porch. He, Leia and her family had arrived a few hours ago to the warm greetings of Gores and Shiella Serears, Arielle's parents. Luke was glad he decided to call the Serears' upon landing on the desert planet. Because he had thought ahead, they arrived just as the suns where setting and were welcomed with a hot meal waiting for them. Luke had informed the older couple that he made arrangements at the local boarding house so they would not be a burden on them. Mrs. Serears' response was simply that he was being silly, and it was fine if they stayed in their house. 

It was now after dinner, and Han and Leia were trying to get their children calmed down for the night. Luke had gone outside to get some air and found Shiella sitting alone.

"Your sister and her family seem very nice," she said. She was looking out at the dark sky, but Luke suspected that she was aware of everything he did.

"They are great," Luke said, sitting in the seat beside her. He found that he was strangely nervous. He had kept these two parts of his life separate for so long, he had no idea how they were going to mix together. It all seemed to be going well, but it was now, while they were alone, that he would hear what she really thought. 

"They seem to love you very much," she said.

"It's nice to still have some family around," Luke admitted. 

"You have always had family Luke," Shiella said, finally turning to look at him. "I've told you many times that we will always be your family."

"And you always will," Luke assured her. He wanted her to understand what he was thinking. He wasn't sure what to tell her though. How could he make her understand something when he wasn't sure himself what it was. "There are just things that I think may be uncomfortable to discuss with you. I would not want to make any of you feel bad. Your family has been great to me, and you're always there when I needed you. But it's because I was married to your daughter. Whereas Leia is my sister, it's easier to talk to her." 

"You are worried about how we would feel when you move on." It was a statement, not a question. He knew that he should no long feel surprised when she seemed to jump right into a conversation, but it still did every time. She was always able to pick up on the unspoken problems. He had even checked her once, thinking she was Force strong and that was how she did it, but he found nothing. 

"This is a little different," Luke said, trying to stay on the subject to see where she was leading. "I have told you before when I started seeing someone. It's hard to explain." 

"Can I make a guess?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure." 

"You have found someone, haven't you?" she asked. "Someone who you have feelings for that match or even exceed the feelings you had for Arielle. Luke, there is nothing wrong with that. She died a very long time ago. We would not be upset if you found someone else. In fact, we have been worried that you have been waiting so long. You need to be happy. After everything you have been through, you deserve to have someone in your life that loves you as much as you love her." 

"You think so?" Luke asked. He felt shocked, this conversation was not going at all like he thought it would. When he thought that she was picking something up that he wasn't telling her, he had no idea just how right he was.

"Yes," she continued. The look in her eyes matched the feeling Luke was getting from her. She was honestly concerned about him, and it felt good to know that. "Just think about it, Luke. Everyone deserves to be happy." 

"Thank you, Shiella," he said. He could not help the smile he displayed. He was not even aware that he was worried about what she thought, but it was nice to know that she was happy about the turn of events.

"You are welcome, Luke," Shiella said as she got up from her chair. She squeezed his shoulder as she went past and walked back in the house. 

  
  


Mara sat in her chair in front of the controls of her ship. Readings flashed across the screens, but she saw none of it. She was so lost in thought that she did not hear the com until the third signal. She reached over, flipped a switch, and watched as the com came to life. She was surprised to see the handsome face that appeared on her screen. She automatically reached for him through the Force, but did not feel him. He must have been too far away. Although she was happy to see him, she was also concerned about him. 

"Luke, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mara," he said, his brow creasing at her strange greeting. 

"Well," she said, trying to explain her behavior to him. "You seemed like you were feeling under the weather the last time we saw each other." 

"Oh, that," Luke said, with a wave of his hand. "No, it was nothing. A few hours in a healing trance cleared it right up." 

"I'm glad," Mara said, even though his mention of the healing trance had made her feel anything but glad. 

"So, how is the drop going?" he asked. He was starting to look worried, and she did not want that. 

"All finished," she said, forcing a smile. "I am heading back home in a few minutes." 

"Really? That's great!" he exclaimed. "Then I caught you just in time." 

"What's on your mind, Jedi?" 

She watched as Luke faltered when she slipped back to her pervious behavior towards him. Realizing she was causing him to worry, she decided that she needed to lighten up.

"Well?" she asked, her decision lightening her mood. 

"I was just wondering if you had run across anything of mine," he inquired. 

Mara smiled. She recalled a conversation they had before she began this trip. He had shown up just as she was getting ready to leave. She had made the comment that at least he did not say that he had left something on her ship was the reason he was there. Now here he was, doing exactly that. 

"Just in general or are you looking for something specific?" she asked, unable to stop the small laugh that came out. Luke smiled back at her. 

"I was going to give Arielle's necklace back to her mother, but I think I left it with you." 

"Let me go take a look." She knew she had not run across the necklace, but she thought she should look anyway. She pulled her bag out of her closet, remembering that she had not unpacked it yet. She searched through the contents, fearing they may have left it at the hotel. 

She began pulling out articles of clothing, shaking them in case the necklace had gotten mixed up in her things when she repacked her bag. She was just beginning to think that it was not there when she heard something hit the floor. She bent down and picked it up, holding the now familiar piece of jewelry in her hand. Smiling, she returned to the com.

"I found it in my bag." She was pleased to see him smile. She wanted so bad to see him happy. She would do what ever it took to make sure he stayed that way. 

"Do you think you could bring it by here? I would like to see you." He seemed so relaxed, there was no way she could tell him now. This was something that deserved to be told face to face. 

"Sure, Luke," she said. "I would love to."

"Thank you, Mara. I will see you soon." 

They ended the transmission shortly after that. Mara began the calculations for her new flight, letting her mind wonder as she did. He's giving it back, she thought to herself. He was going to give back the final string he felt he was holding to that part of his life. The thought would have made her flattered and excited, knowing she was the reason for the change. I would have been happy, had I heard the news yesterday. I would do anything to keep him happy, she thought. With that depressing thought, and everything it meant in mind, she lifted her ship off the ground and made her way to Tatooine. 


	13. Chapter 13

In Memory Of... 13  **Chapter 13**  


Mara sighed as she landed her ship. The trip had only taken her a few hours and she knew it had done nothing to improve her mood. She had done a lot of thinking during the trip. She had dealt enough with the Emperor to know not to trust everything she read. She also knew that she had been lead to the disk by the Force. She figured she just needed to be careful until she could find out if the information she had discovered was true or not. With her decision weighing heavily on her mind, Mara quickly went through the shut down procedures for the _Jade's Fire_ and exited her ship, stepping onto the sand caked ground that had resulted from the bright suns of Tatooine.

"Mara!"

She turned, hoping to find Luke, but saw Han waving her down instead. Wondering why he was the one waiting for her, she headed in his direction to ask just that.

"Luke's on his way here, but I was closer," he told her, answering her unspoken question. "Need a ride in? I'll call Luke and tell him to turn around and meet us there."

"I don't plan on staying," she informed him. "Skywalker asked me to bring something for him. I plan on dropping it off and then I'm out of here."

"It has been a long flight," he explained with an apologetic smile. "I was told to not let you leave until after you have rested. Sorry, Mara."

"Agh! Why did I even bother to come here?" she fumed, regrettably following Han back to his speeder. She knew that the longer she waited the harder time she was going to have when she had to talk to Luke.

Han drove them out onto the main street and headed out of town into the endless vastness of sand.

_How could anyone live in such a place?_ She thought to herself.

_It's home,_ Mara heard. Her first instinct was that she let her guard down and Luke had gotten through to her, but the voice she heard was distinctly female. She turned to see if Han had heard that strange female voice, but he gave no indications of having heard it.

_When it's all you know it's easy to love it._

_Who are you?_ Mara asked the voice inside her head.

_You know who I am._ It was when she said that, that Mara figured out that it had to be Arielle. The voice matched, but she had never talked to her this way. There was only a handful of people that had ever been able to talk to her through the Force.

_Since when can you talk to me?_ Mara asked, wondering if she had finally gone crazy.

_I'm not sure. I've never done this before. I was just thinking about you and I heard your question. Maybe you being on Tatooine has something to do with it. … What's wrong, Mara? You seem worried, what has happened?_

_Please, just leave me alone_, Mara said. _If it weren't for you, none of this would be happening._

__

But…

_STOP!_ Mara quickly drew her barriers up tight around her, block out anything else the Force was trying to send her.

She looked behind her and realized they were now away from the larger city and on their way to the much smaller one where she knew Luke grew up near. Han picked that moment to contact Luke.

"Hey Luke, you out there?" Han said into the com unit.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Hey kid, I saved you a trip. Mara's here with me."

"Great," Luke's voice came back. "Thanks, Han. Is everything alright?"

Mara could feel Luke's concern. He had been attempting to reach her through the Force for nearly an hour. She had been able to ignore him up until now. The first time she actually talked to him she wanted it to be in person. So when Han offered her the com and she looked away. If she had not wanted to contact him through the Force, she certainly did not want to speak to him now. Han took the hint and addressed Luke once again.

"Everything's fine kid," he said, glancing back at Mara. "I arrived just as she was landing. We will be there soon."

"I see," Luke said. The cheerfulness in his voice diminishing slightly. "I'll see you when you get there then."

"Mara, relax," Han said as he put the com unit away. "Luke wants for you to be happy. We all understand how you feel. Just let Luke know, when we get there, that you are having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts?" she asked, wondering if Luke had picked up what she was thinking after all.

"About staying with us at Arielle's parents, the Serears'. Luke told me how you said you wanted to come. No one would blame you if you found out that being here made you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks," Mara snapped, "But I think I can handle them."

"Then what's wrong?" Han asked.

She opened her mouth to explain. She wanted to get this over with, but she closed it without a word. She wanted it over with, but telling him anything but maybe what he thought of when he looked at her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said instead.

"Well, then you don't have to," he said, relaxing into the driver's seat. "Just listen to me, OK," he pleaded with her, smiling reassuringly. "Whatever is bothering you, talk to Luke about it. You are the one that is always telling us that we need to stop doing what we think is best for him, and tell him the truth. He deserves it now as much as he ever did."

"And what would you say if I told you that I know now why you guys did what you did," Mara whispered.

"I would say that Luke was lucky to know you," Han said, smiling again.

"Why is that?" Mara asked, looking out at the endless sand dunes.

"Because it would mean that you care about him and realize he deserves better than the life he has now."

"He deserves to live… happily," she said, attempting to count the numerous sand dunes that zoomed pasted her.

"Exactly," Han exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the seat next to him to emphasize his point.

"Well… what if he can't have both?" Mara asked, not sure what made her ask him that question. For someone who wanted to keep things quiet, she sure was talking a lot. It took all her will power not to jump when she saw Han looked at her shocked, and she knew she had said too much.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. She could feel the heat of his stare and she wanted, more than anything, to be out of the speeder.

"It was just a question," she said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "You are right, he deserves to hear the truth." _Just as soon as I can find a way to tell him,_ she added to herself. She sat in silence for the rest of the trip. A trip that took less time than she thought it would. Just like she figured, Luke was waiting when they got there.

Han was first out of the speeder and grabbed Mara's bag out of the back of the vehicle. Mara was out of the speeder, before he got the bag situated on his shoulder.

"Where is everyone, kid?" he asked Luke, who was walking towards them.

"Gores and Shiella went shopping," Luke told him. "Leia and the kids are inside."

"Thanks." Han walked to the house, glancing back at them before disappearing inside.

"Mara, thank you for coming so quickly," he said before he reached her side. A smile peeked through her gloom at the site of him.

"You're welcome, Luke." She pulled a black cloth out of her pocket, and unfolded it. "I believe this is what you wanted."

"You know," Luke said, taking it with another smile. "This was only part of the reason I called you," he told her, his gaze never leaving her face.

"What was the other reason?" she asked. She could feel her resolve melting just by talking to him. Deciding that she could enjoy his company for a few minutes, she whipped everything else out of her mind.

"Because I wanted to see you," he admitted. She could feel her face blossom into a full smile. She realized now how much she had missed him, how much she liked having someone happy to see her. She found that she was beginning to crave the attention.

"You're sweet," she said. She had seen such a change in him over the last few days. She now looked forward to his smile, that now tended to melt her heart every time she saw it. She could also recall how he had reacted to bad news in the past. She wanted him happy, and she was sure she could hold off from telling him anything, at least for a little while.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She could, once again, feel his concern and it broke her heart. "I have been trying to reach you for a while now."

"Have you?" Mara asked, trying to convince him that she honestly did not notice his calls. "I was really busy. I'm sorry." From the look on his face, she was not sure if she had succeeded, and she did not dare reach out and find out. Knowing Luke though, probably not.

"Okay," he said. "I was hoping it wasn't just you trying to avoid me." He stood, watching her, no longer talking, and she knew that he was waiting for her to say something, but she could not think of anything to say. "You know you can tell me anything," he finally continued when it became apparent that she was not speaking. "Whatever it is, we will deal with it."

"I know," she told him. She was trying to organize her thoughts when she heard something behind her. Thankful for the interruption she turned to see an older couple walking up to the house holding a bag in each hand.

"Just a second, Mara," Luke said, touching Mara's arm. "Do you need any help?" He called out to the couple.

"No, Luke dear," Shiella said. They were both walking slowly but steadily up to Luke and Mara. "We can handle it just fine. Is this your friend?"

"Yes," Luke said, turning so he could introduce everyone. "Gores, Shiella Serears, I would like you to meet Mara Jade. Mara, this is Gores and Shiella."

"It's good to meet you, Mara." Gores said, nodding at her.

"Come, child," Shiella said. Nodding her head towards the house. "You must be tired after all that travelling."

"No, really, I'm fine," Mara argued. Wishing she had taken what chance she had and talked to Luke, so she could just leave.

"Shush now. Come inside, get out of the suns," Shiella said, walking up into the house then inside, followed closely by her husband. Mara looked at Luke, astonished at their behavior. She was now getting the feeling that Luke had not been the one to insist she stay, or at least not the only one.

--

  


It was later that evening when Mara found herself alone on the porch of the old Tatooinian home. She had taken a while to rest, but was bothered again by dreams of Arielle. The girl seemed to be able to tell where Mara was at, and seemed fascinated that Mara was sleeping in what used to be her house. Her fascination seemed to over shadow anything Mara might have learned from that dream, so she found herself no closer to any suitable answers to her problems. So, she had been studying the night sky, trying to pull herself back to the decision that brought her here. The one she originally thought was the best idea. One look into Luke's eyes had shattered every ounce of strength she had. And in that moment of weakness she had began to doubt her ideas.

_There has to be another way,_ she thought. She wanted him to be happy, but what if it killed him? _What would I do if I knew something he was doing would harm him?_ She asked herself. _I would make him stop._ However, it was not that easy. It wasn't too hard to tell Luke what he should and should not do, but how could she convince herself of the same thing? How could she leave him, knowing that it would break his heart, but also save his life? There had to be away to help him, without hurting him.

"There are no answers there." Mara turned to the sound of the voice. Shiella stood watching her from the door. "Trust me, I have looked. The answers are here," she said, placing her hand over her heart. "You just have to know how to look for them."

"Thank you." Mara said. Shaking her head in bemusement after the woman disappeared back into the house. She was just settling back into her thoughts when the door opened again. This time Luke came out and sat beside her.

"Shiella thought you might need some company," Luke said.

"As a matter of fact, company would be nice," she said, watching him. "But I did not ask her to send you out here."

"I believe it. It's really strange the way they can pick things up. You would think they were Jedi. Arielle was the same way, I guess that's where she got it from."

"I thought she was adopted," Mara said, without thinking. Realizing that she may had just let go of her secret, she worried that he would start demanding the answers that he had all rights to know, and she knew she would have to tell him if he did.

Luke stopped and looked at her. "How did you know she was adopted?" he asked.

"Oh, I did a little checking," she said, trying to cover her slip the best she could.

He watched her for a minute, then smiled. "I figured you would. Did it help you?" 

"What do you mean help me?" she asked, wondering what he was up to. Him getting quiet she expected, or even getting upset, but to turn and be concerned about her was not anything like she thought.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

She smiled slightly when she realized that he was not upset at all, and would not be asking her any uncomfortable questions. "Yes, I think I found what I was looking for."

"Well, I'm glad. As long as you are happy."

"Time to come in, you two," came the weathered voice from inside the house. "We are locking up for the night."

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Luke asked, standing, lifting his hands above his head to stretch.

"I'm not sure," she said, smiling as she watched him move. The move was innocent in nature, but it stirred such feelings in her, that she was afraid she would not be able to resist.

"I would like for you to stay," he said, offering her his hand, and helping her stand.

"I might be willing to be talked into staying at least another day," she told him. Knowing, on some level, that she would not be leaving anytime soon.

"What would it take to convince you?" he asked, a playful gleam shining in his eyes.

"I don't know," she said.

"Will you please stay?" he asked, taking her hands in his. Her pulse quickened, as he studied her face. She wanted more then anything to spend more time with him. The air grew thick as they drew closer.

"I can stay another day," she whispered, her lips barley an inch from his. 

---

  


Mara was sitting at the table having spent an interesting morning with Luke and his family. Han and Leia had just left to pick up a few things, and Shiella and Gores had gone outside. Luke had just finished cleaning away the latest round of memories before lunch, and Mara found herself more and more unwilling to spoil everyone's good time. So far she had been able to keep in control of the situation, deciding that unless something drastic changed, she would wait until they left Tatooine to tell him on the way back to Coruscant. It shouldn't take much to get him to accompany her on the _Fire_. That way everyone could have their vacation, without her messing it up.

She was beginning to think that the data card had been false. Luke and her had shared a nice intimate moment on the porch and as far as she could tell Luke suffered no ill effects from the experience. She was beginning to think that the previous headaches had just been a coincidence.

She had been thinking a lot again about the dreams she had been having. It had occurred to her how different her visits from Arielle had become. She wondered, belatedly, which room was hers. Was it the one that Mara herself was sleeping in? She had looked inside each of the rooms in the house during her stay, and there was no telling which room had been Arielle's. There was nothing in any room that would suggest that it once had a young teenager living in it. 

Mara was surprised at how few pictures there were of the Serears' daughter, and granddaughter. There was one, she saw, of Arielle out in the living area. But all the pictures of her, and her young family, were all tucked away somewhere. They had spent the morning looking through some of them.

_It must be hard,_ she thought, _to keep the reminders around._ It had been hard for her to deal with the reminders that she had lost out on something in her life, but to lose _someone_, it was almost too hard to picture.

Mara sighed to herself, _Come to think of it, I didn't have a dream last night, but I almost wish that I had._ At least in the dreams Mara found answers. She felt like she was lost and there was nowhere to turn. The Force was staying strangely quiet about this one. As if, it itself had no idea what she should do, or she was just meant to find it out on her own.

"Mara, what is this," Luke asked, interrupting her thoughts. He was walking out of the back hall holding a datapad. _Her_ datapad to be exact.

"Why are you going through my things?" she accused, fear suddenly washing over her.

"I wasn't," he said. The look on his face was all she needed to see to know he had read what was saved there. "This was left out. I found it when I put the picture book away. Why are you contacting these people, Mara? You have a list of the most highly sought after imperial agents that the NR knows about. What are you up to?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, Skywalker," she said, looking around to see who was still in the house. She did not see anyone, but this was still not the place for one of their arguments, especially with what this one was about. "This is not the place or the time," she told him.

"You have been acting strange since you got here," he accused. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" She repeated, her voice rising with every word. _How dare he spy on me!_ She thought.

She felt like she would explode, she wanted to tell him everything, so that he would feel how hurt she was feeling. "You want to know what's going on? I have no idea what's going on." It boiled down that she could not tell him. He had all rights to be upset with her.

"You are making no sense!" he shouted.

"I don't want to talk about it!!" she yelled. "How much more clear do you need it to be?"

"Fine, Mara," he said, his hands falling to his sides. "Have it your way." He turned and walked out the door. She had to really fight the urge to run after him. He needed time to cool off, and she had to gather her head. This trip was not going like she planned, and it was making both of them miserable. 

  
  


Luke walked out the door, fighting the urge to turn back. She was acting strange and he had no idea how to deal with it, much less figure out what it was about. She refused to tell him what had happened on that last trip that would have change things so drastically? He had given her plenty of opportunities to tell him. 

He meant to go for a drive and noticed Anakin in the speeder. "Why didn't you go with your mom and dad?" he asked.

"They said I did not have to go," the little boy said.

"Well why didn't they tell me?" he asked, frustrated that he could have left and not known that the boy was there.

"Oh, they asked me to tell you. I'm sorry. … What's wrong, Uncle Luke?"

"Nothing," Luke said, knowing Anakin did not need to hear about his problems. "I was going to go for a drive. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Anakin exclaimed, and jumped over to the passenger seat. A little time spent with his nephew might be just what he needed.


	14. Chapter 14

In Memory Of... 14

**Chapter 14**

Luke walked beside his nephew pointing out different things to him. It was strange to be home again. To see and smell everything that was once common to him. He had returned to this place many times before, but always to visit people. He never stopped to look around the place that was once the only thing he had known. Now he was here and he intended to enjoy it. Then there was seeing the wonder in Anakin's eyes as he heard stories from his uncle's past. Han and Leia were on their way to find parts for the Falcon, which was once again in need of repair. They had taken the twins with them but Anakin had wanted to stay with Luke. He had needed some time away, having had another disagreement with Mara that he wasn't sure he understood. So he had left, taking Anakin and showing him around. 

He had shown him a few of the places that he used to frequent as a child, pointing out the places him and his friends used to play, and hang out. They had finally reached here, parked above Beggars Canyon. Anakin had been fascinated to hear the stories of when he had flown through these canyons as a young boy. After all this time, Luke never tired of the energy that these children displayed. He looked down at the boy, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze. He was staring into the canyon, with who knew what running through his head.

His thoughts turned once again to Mara. He had noticed her strange behavior since she had arrived, and could not figure what had been going through her head. Then when he had stumbled across the datapad that she had so recklessly left out, he became more lost than ever. She had told him she had buried that part of her life, but did all this mean that she had been wrong? There were more questions than he had the answers to, and sitting here looking into a rocky pit was not helping him any. Looking around, he noticed that the suns had moved considerably across the sky. They had been gone for quiet a long time and he was beginning to think that they should make their way back to the center of town. That's when Luke's danger since exploded around him. He scanned the area but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked. Luke looked down and smiled. "I don't know yet, Anakin," he said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. His skin was crawling and he felt something very wrong somewhere near by. He started leading Anakin away from the area when a movement caught his eye. However, turning he did not see anything, just the cliffs off to the distance that he had been showing Anakin. There were too many out-croppings of rock here. Hundreds of places that danger could hide in. Picking up the pace he headed back to the speeder.

"You decided not to heed my warning," hissed a raspy voice from behind one of the rocks. Luke slowed at the sound of that voice, and then stopped dead in his tracks when the person stepped into view.

"Not again," he whispered, grabbing Anakin and pushing him to stand behind him.

"You have always been a fool, Skywalker," cursed an older woman, as she walked to stand in front of him. "So ready to believe. Maybe you should not believe everything you see."

"I have learned that lesson," Luke said, looking around for anything that could help him get Anakin away from this woman.

"You may know it, but you have not learned from it," she shouted, the hatred in her face sending painful memories across his consciousness.

"What do you want?" he called out, trying to block out the sound of the blaster fire from all those years ago. The sound if his life hitting the floor, the sound of the sirens and the mindless chatter when he followed his wife's body out of the house.

"I want you to feel pain such as the pain you have caused," she declared, taking another step towards him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, dread filling his entire soul. He felt behind him to assure himself that Anakin was still there, that he was giving him what little safely could be offered from the woman that had tried twice now to ruin his life. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was crazy. The last two encounters they had, had ended with either blaster wounds or death.

"Your ignorance on the matter is precisely the problem." She pulled a blaster from the folds of her robes, aiming it in his direction. He could see her, in that other lifetime, as he encouraged Arielle to take their daughter out of the house. His vision changed from the older and younger version until he was completely confused.

Mara was sitting at the table looking over a data pad loaded with figures for a shipment she was planning to pick up. After the argument that happened between her and Luke she decided that it would be best if she went back to work and she would deal with Luke after he returned home to Coruscant. She looked over at Shiella and Gores who were sitting not far away, talking quietly to themselves. They had entered the house just after Luke had left, and seemed to be trying to stay in sight of her. Mara figured they had heard the fight and were trying to make themselves available if she decided that she wanted to talk. All she wanted to do was get off the planet as fast as she could.

"Looks like there's a storm coming," Shiella said. Mara looked and noticed that she had moved to the door and was looking out at the distant horizon. "I hope that everyone gets inside before it hits."

"I'm sure they will," Gores said, looking up at his wife. "You mustn't worry yourself every time one of these storms hit."

"I know, but they are so dreadful to be caught out in. I would rather know that everyone is safe in their homes."

"Yes, and everyone who has spent any time on this planet knows to seek shelter when these things hit. Everything will be just fine. Look, they have plenty of time before that thing gets here. It's still very far away."

Mara sat listening to their conversation, and her thoughts turned to Luke. Meaning to give him a heads up about the storm she reached out to him.

  
  


Gores tapped his wife on the shoulder and directed her attention to their house guest. Mara was sitting rigid in her chair with her eyes closed. As they watched, all the color drained from her face.

Shiella walked over to Mara and gently touched her shoulder. "What's wrong dear?" she asked.

Mara whispered something then dashed out the door. No longer seeming to hear, or even see the other people in the room.

"What did she say?" Gores asked, as he watched Mara take one of the landspeeders they had parked out front.

"She said 'Luke,'" Shiella told him, sighing as she pushed in the chair Mara had just vacated. 

"So, you were right," Gores said, looking at the door.

"They don't seem to realize what is meant for them," his wife pointed out. "Or they won't accept it for some reason."

"I'm sure they will figure it out," Gores assured her. "Luke is a smart boy, he figured it out the first time."

"Yes," Shiella said, closing the door to prepare for the up coming storm. "But he was a lot more open to suggestions back then."

  
  


Mara stopped the speeder next to Luke's and scanned the area for her best friend. The fear he was projecting had not diminished, and that worried her immensely. She could not recall a time when he was even close to the state he was in now. He was terrified. She hopped out of the speeder, grabbing her lightsaber while holding her blaster in the other hand. Whatever had Luke that frightened was something to take all precautions with. She found him around the bend. He stood about 100 feet away with his back to her.

"Why do you keep coming back?!" she heard. Looking around she tried to see who had spotted her. She belatedly realized that it was not a comment directed at her. "How many times do I have to shoot you before you stay away from here?" Luke started to back towards Mara's general direction but stopped again. That's when she realized that he had Anakin with him, and whoever was the cause of his fear was standing in front of him, still out of her sight. "What's wrong? Little Wormie can't speak." 

Luke did not move or make a sound. She could feel him struggling to get past the overwhelming amount of fear building up inside him. He was not making much progress. He would move a few feet, in each direction, always keeping himself between Anakin and the danger they were facing. Her danger sense flared and she knew she had to do something. Wiping out her blaster she tried to aim at his attacker, but Luke was still between them.

She had begun to move to a better spot, where she could get a better handle on what was going on. That's when Anakin turned his head suddenly as if he just noticed her there. He looked from her, to his uncle, then to the woman that was threatening them. She could feel his fear mixing in with his uncle's and she knew she had to do something. She started to move once again but was stopped when Anakin suddenly turned and ran towards her as fast as his feet could carry him. Abandoning her search for a better view, she ran towards Anakin.

  
  


"Anakin, no!" Luke yelled, trying to grab the boy's arm as he pulled away from him. Luke forced himself through the terror gripping his body and tired to stop Anakin from moving. He knew that running now would only draw her attention, but the boy did not understand that. He was reacting to the fear he felt and trying to get somewhere where he felt would be safer. Wondering what had caused his sudden reaction Luke tried to determine where he was running to. That is when he noticed Mara running towards them with her blaster in hand.

It was like watching life in slow motion, nothing seemed to move fast enough. Luke reached out for Anakin, missing him by the smallest of margins. He then could see and track the blaster bolt as it shot passed his ear and headed towards Anakin. He watched, unable to help, as the bolt hit the rock and sent shards flying. Then had to watch in agonizing slowness as Anakin screamed and fell to the ground.

  
  


Mara, still trying to cover the distance between her and Anakin was forced to watch helplessly as Luke threw himself at the boy to protect him from anymore harm the woman meant to cause. As he turned, he gave Mara her first view of the older woman as she aimed for another shot. Mara was sure this one was set to take out both Luke and Anakin. Deciding she had to act quickly, Mara lined up her blaster and shot her through the heart before the woman ever knew she was there.

Putting her blaster away, and continued running until she reached Luke's side, dropping to her knees, Mara watched as he held Anakin, rocking him gently. He seemed oblivious to the fact that the woman had gone down behind him. Luke was carefully wiping some of the blood that covered Anakin, out of the boy's eyes. Careful not to touch the wound that he had acquired to his head. Luke looked in her direction and she was shocked to see the haunted look in his eyes.

"Come on Luke, we need to get Anakin some help," she called out to him. He did not budge. He didn't seem to even hear her. The wind picked up and she could see the storm she had seen earlier had moved a lot closer. If they wanted to get Anakin some help they had to move soon. "Luke, come on. Lets get going."

Her words did not seem to be soaking in, and she tried not to think about the reasons why Luke was acting that way. She could not bear the thought that he could also be hurt, and was incapable of understanding her. She placed her hand under his chin making her look at him.

"Luke?" she asked again. He shut his eyes tight, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Luke, come on…" 

"Not again," he whispered, trying to turn his head away.

"What, not again?" She asked. It was good that he was talking, it was better to keep him talking if she wanted to get through to him.

"She can't do this to me again," he said, still trying to break her grip on him. Mara let him go and he buried his face in Anakin's shoulder. "She cannot take away more of my family."

Mara looked over to the woman she had shot and realized that she must have been the one that shot Arielle. She was not sure how she knew that, but it felt right. That would explain Luke's reaction to her, as well as his reaction now. It would be all he needed to bring all those painful memories straight back to the surface, no matter how much he thought he had dealt with them. With that one shot, this woman had succeeded in sending Luke Skywalker into shock.

"Luke, you have to listen to me," she said, determined now more then ever to get through to him. "We have to get Anakin some help. Do you hear me? She cannot hurt you or anyone any more, Luke. She's gone. There was nothing you could do about the past. Trust me, I know this. You can help Anakin, but you have to move now."

L

uke still did not respond to her pleas. He sat on the ground, rocking his nephew in his arms. Mara was beginning to wonder if she was going to have to physically drag Anakin away. She was desperately hoping not to have to do that. Luke's state of mind was very fragile and anything that dramatic could send him over the edge. But she found that she did not have to do that. Luke seemed to pull himself together enough to stand and start to carry Anakin back to his speeder. Without a word, she helped them in and sped away.

---  
  


Luke sat in the waiting room of the med center. He sat motionless, with his head in his hands, not saying a word.

"How long has he been that way?" Mara asked when she entered the waiting room. She handed Han a cup of the caf she was holding, which he accepted with a small smile.

"About an hour," he told her. "He wouldn't say much to me."

Mara shook her head. "He needs to snap out of it. I'll talk to him, you go back inside."

Han smiled again sadly and left the room. Mara crossed the room silently and sat in the chair beside Luke. She could feel the thick wall of guilt he had wrapped himself in.

"Here," she said and handed him the other cup of caf. He looked up at her, and accepted the cup, taking a careful sip before lowering his head once again.

"The doctor said he's going to be fine," Mara told him.

"I heard. Mara, it's just…" He paused, sighing as he swirled the liquid in his cup.

"You should talk about it, Luke."

"It's just, when I saw her. I thought that was it. She was going to end it now. And I felt like there was nothing I could do about it. Then when I saw you there… I hate to say it, but I was angry."

"Angry? Why?" she asked. It hurt her to know that he was mad at her.

"Because, and now that I think about it, I know how stupid it sounds, but I thought you had something…" he ended there and looked at her.

"You thought I had something to do with it?"

"It's just that you have been acting so strange. I'm sorry Mara."

"You have no reason to be, Luke." She knew now that because she had not talked to him, it had caused him even more pain. It was time to let him know. "I need to talk to you about something. I should have done this a long time ago."

"What?" he asked.

"I found something, just a few days ago. I didn't want to tell you until I got more information. I wish now that I had told you." She paused and took a shuddering breath. "Do you remember when we were stranded, waiting for my ship to be repaired?"

"Of course," Luke said, looking interested in something for the first time that night.

"Well I found a disk inside that imperial building, just as we were preparing to leave. I was looking at a shelf and the label of one of the old data disks caught my eye. I put it in my pocket and forgot about it."

"Well obviously you ended up reading it or you would not have brought it up. What was on it?"

"It was the details of an experiment ordered be the Emperor. He had his scientists develop a virus, that when injected into someone caused that person to become their owe personal weapon. It was designed to only affect the intended victim. Genetically engineered only to react to their DNA." Luke looked at her as if he understood where she was going with this. But she had to make sure, she had to make sure he understood. "According to the disk, they injected it into me."

"And the target was me," he stated. There was no question in his voice, only sadness.

"Yes," she whispered. She could barely force herself to meet his gaze. She had never meant to hurt him. She wanted to comfort him. To do anything that would help ease the shock of what she had told him. But she never got the chance.

"Anakin just woke up," Leia said as she burst into the room, unaware of what she had interrupted. "He is very upset and asking for both of you."

"OK," Luke said, his voice betraying his feelings. "We'll be right in." Leia either did not notice the change in her brother or figured that it was a result of the stress of what he had just gone through. She left the room without another word. Luke stood, but did not move towards the door. Looking up, Mara realized that he was looking at her.

"Luke?"

"I need time to think, Mara. We'll talk about it more later. Right now, lets go assure Anakin that we are alright."

He left it at that. She had bared her sole and he had reacted in the perfect Jedi manner. He would take the time to think it through, not just push her away like she had been trying to do to him. Instead, he took her hand and helped her to stand. Then they walked together to see Anakin.


	15. Chapter 15

In Memory Of... 15 **Chapter 15**

Mara followed Luke through the packed dirt streets to the speeder parked nearby. It was late in the afternoon, and they had just finished shopping for the parts Luke had agreed to pick up for the _Falcon_. The same parts that Han and Leia had set out for but had been unable to get because of the accident. Luke had not been talking much, to her to anyone, and she suspected that he was keeping something from her. He had asked her to join him, and they had spent the afternoon going from shop to shop without saying much. Not that she could really be upset about his behavior, seeing how much she had been keeping from him. 

She had finally sat down and explained the situation to him the night before while they were waiting for Anakin to wake up. She realized that she had no choice, and that she may have waited too long to talk to him. Now that she thought about it, she realized she had been expecting the impossible. She thought she would be able to convince Luke to leave her, without having to tell him. What she had not counted on was how hard it would be to act like she wanted him gone, when she could not convince herself of the same thing.

He had picked up on her internal conflict, and with the help of a situation that spun completely out of his control, he come to the wrong conclusion. In the mists of a traumatizing moment, when he could of been spared an ounce of pain had he known the truth, he had felt betrayed by Mara. She remembered that he had found out that she was contacting old Imperial contacts right before he came under attack. He had jump to the conclusion that she had to have been responsible. 

The thought had crossed her mind that she should have been upset that he had considered that she would betray him. But she dismissed it just as quickly. He had been very distraught and was already feeling betrayed. The feeling had only carried over when he had saw her. All his feelings of frustration at her behavior had suddenly clicked, and he had not put much thought into it. Mara felt that under the same situation, she might have done the same thing.

She had told him about the danger she was to him. She had tried to explain that an intimate relationship between the two of them would result in his death. As much as it hurt her to say it, she wanted him to understand that because she cared about him, she _had_ to tell him. No matter how hard it was.

"Luke are you alright?" she asked, wondering if he would chose now to blow like she knew he was bound to do. He had taken the news about the virus with a nod, then had not spoken a word while they visited with Anakin. After they had returned to the Seares' she had given him the data disk to look over and he had read through it with tight lips. She had hoped that he would talk with her about it. That they would begin to find a way to get past this. They had made a start, or so she thought.

"I'm fine, Mara," Luke said. "I just want to get this over with so we can get out of here." He reached the speeder and busied himself with loading it with the parts they had bought.

"Hey," she said, catching his arm so he would look at her. She saw a glimpse of what looked like pain reflected in his eyes. "He's going to be fine," she assured him. They had spent a good portion of their time last night talking about what happened. Talking seemed to have helped calm Luke, but he continued to worry about Anakin. He had told her a little more about the woman she had killed. She had in fact been the same woman that had killed his family all those years ago. And it turned out that she had also been the woman that shot him the last time he had been on Tatooine. A point she had not grasped before.

"I know," he said, watching her face. It was then that realization hit her.

"You are having another headache, aren't you?" she asked. The realization that they could in fact be wrong in thinking that the data disk was false was like a dagger to her gut. It had come up through the night that there was a chance that she was wrong. That for some reason the disk was incorrect. She had been so desperate to find a way out of the situation she found herself believing that it could be true. Luke had explained that the data disk mentioned nothing about the virus causing a mere headache with contact with the host, and that the pains he had experienced could have just been a coincidence. 

"No," he told her. The feeling that there was something there that he wasn't telling her did not go away. She knew there was something he was keeping from her, and she just knew that it had to do with last night. During the conversation about how they could be worrying about nothing, Luke had kissed her. She had melted in his arms, not thinking about what she could be doing to him. The connection she had felt with Luke then had been like nothing she had ever experienced. 

She knew that Luke was feeling lost and hurt, and she wanted to do whatever she could to help him through it. However she was unable to deny just how much she had missed him. And in the end she realized that she was getting the chance to see Luke like no one else ever did. Everyone was asleep but the two of them, and he felt safe talking with her. She was able to catch a glimpse of what Luke was like when he thought no one was looking. He was a completely different person. She now had a good idea who the person was that she had only seen hints of, the real Luke Skywalker. She had felt safe and cared about, she wanted him to feel the same.

"Don't lie to me, Luke," she demanded, realizing that he really wasn't going to tell her anything. He had been open and outgoing with her the night before, but when he awoke, he was as closed off as ever. Probably more so. "This is important. Are you in pain?"

"I don't want to talk about this now Mara," Luke said hotly. 

"Well, too bad," she told him. He could be stubborn, but she refused to let him get away with it this time. "You are going to talk to me about this. If you have a headache, then we know that the disk was right. Thats information we need to know. " 

"What would it matter, Mara?" Luke said. The desperation was so apparent in his voice, she would not have been surprised to see her tears mirrored in his eyes. "All your contacts came back with nothing. No one knows anything about this! So now I have been exposed to something that no one has ever heard of before. And why should they since the only person that would get sick from this is me! How would me telling _anyone_ how I feel will change the situation? Would it change the fact that I can't be with you? No one can help with this, Mara. There is nothing to do, because if there were you would have found it already," Luke said, the desperation he was feeling, raising the pitch of his voice.

"Luke, I'm… I'm sorry," Mara said. She was at a lost as to what she could do or say to help the situation. For once in her life, Mara felt out of control and she had no idea what to do to get it back. "I should have read that disk sooner," she continued. "Before this went so far. I just should have known."

Luke looked away and took a deep breath. She wanted to reach out to him, to help assure him, but she found that he had completely shut himself off. He continued to study the horizon for several seconds before turning back to her. 

"Mara, don't say that," he pleaded with her, his voice considerably calmer. "Please don't wish that any of this hadn't happened. I am happy with what we had together. I would not want to have not experienced it. You did not know it would turn out like this, and I believe that. You would not intentionally try and hurt me like that. You want to know if I have a headache? Yes I do. It started about and hour ago, and has been slowly getting worse. I plan to put myself into a healing trace as soon as we are done here and get back. As to what we are going to do? We are not going to give up until we find a way past this." Luke's voice had grown determined and strong as he went on. 

"What if there isn't a way?" Mara whispered. She did not want to let him get his hopes up again. She had seen plenty of the Emperor's _experiments_. She knew enough to realize that one of Palpatine's requests was that the victim have no way out. If the experiment was completed, she could bet that he made sure that it would not be easy for them to find a cure.

"We will find a way," he assured her. She wondered once again about what exactly was going on in his head. He had went from needing comfort to giving it in a matter of seconds. "Untill then..."

"We keep our distance," Mara finished for him. She knew where he was going, and wanted him to know that she understood.

"That's not what I was going to say," he corrected. She was shocked to realize that he seemed offended by what she said. "I don't want to _not_ see you, Mara. We have been _only_ friends for years before this. We can do it again." 

"I don't know if I can handle _just_ being friends again, Luke," she told him. She stopped and thought about what he was saying. He know understood what would happen if they continued what they had started, but he did not want her out of his life. He wanted to have her around anyway he could. He had always wanted her around, even if it wasn't always the safest thing to do. Through it all, he had never really let her out of his life. "But if that is the only way… then that is the only way."

"I'm glad we agree," he said, smiling for the first time that day. "Now let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me." They finished loading the parts into the speeder and climbed in. She decided to drive and let Luke relax. He offered no argument so they began the long drive back to the house. She suddenly thought of Arielle. Her encounters with the girl had increased in intensity, but had decreased in number. She wondered again if it was because of the house Mara was staying in. She had thought more than once that it was odd for her to stay there, but she never felt unwelcome. Realizing that the dreams and conversations were something that she had not told Luke about she turned to him. He was leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed, resting. She decided that it could wait. She had told him the important facts, the rest could wait.

  
  


Luke found himself walking towards Mara's apartment about a week later. After they had returned with the parts, Leia and Han decided that it was time to leave Tatooine. They wanted to get Anakin looked at by someone back home, and the twins had started to get restless. The Seares' had been great, taking the twins while the others were taking care of the younger sibling. So they decided that it would be better to cut their trip short by a few days. Luke had returned to his apartment the previous evening to find a message waiting for him saying he was invited to a welcoming celebration for a new member of the NR. Luke had headed straight for his sister's apartment for what he knew would be the same conversation. He would say he did not want to go and she would spend the next couple of minutes telling him he needed to go, and she would not stop until he agreed. He decided to save himself the trouble and agree to go.

He smiled as he reached Mara's door. He had enjoyed the surprised look on Leia's face when he agreed. He was beginning to think she enjoyed pestering him into doing things. He was still smiling to himself when Mara answered the door.

"What are you smiling about?" Mara asked. She was dressed in a pair of lose pants and shirt, and it dawned on him that she might have turned in early.

"No, I wasn't sleeping," she commented to his unspoken question. "I just wasn't expecting company. Care to come in?" 

"Sure," Luke admitted. He continued smiling as he walked past her. He looked briefly around the apartment before sitting on the couch. He heard Mara scoff before coming to join him and he knew she was wondering about his sudden light-hearted mood. She sat at the end of the overstuffed couch, with out saying a word, and tucked her feet under her. Reaching down she grabbed a blanket that she had obviously discarded on the floor and wrapped herself in it.

"You seem in a better mood since I saw you last," she said. The last they had saw each other he had still been a bit upset about everything. He had been doing allot of thinking since then and decided that if he got upset and gave up, then the Emperor would have won. Just as he had felt when he was younger, he knew he could not let that happen now. He just could not imagine the chances that he would have fallen victim to a trap set for him years ago and never implemented. He also wondered what the monster would think if he knew what trouble he had cause this long after his death.

"So, what cheered you up?" Mara asked. He smiled again. He was determined to not let things get him down, for the moment anyway. He wanted to have a good time.

"I'm taking you out," he announced.

"What do you mean you are taking me out?" Mara asked. She was watching him carefully, like she thought he had finally lost his mind.

"Tomorrow night, I am taking you out," he told her. He had expected her reaction. He knew she would try to talk him out of it, but it was something he wanted to do, so she would have to fight pretty hard to get him to change his mind.

"Luke," Mara said, shrugging. "I don't think that's such a great idea. Going out is not the best idea in our situation, don't you think?"

"You worry too much," he told her. He scooted closer and took hold of her hands. "We agreed to cool the relationship, Mara, but I can still take you out. There is some big thing tomorrow night. I have already told Leia I was going and that I was taking you. So, you see, there will be plenty of people there. I am sure I will be on my best behavior."

"I don't know, Luke, maybe we shouldn't," Mara said. Luke could tell that she was trying her best to come up with something to change his mind. Since they had returned they had spent their time together working out or going out to eat. The times they did find themselves alone were a bit tense, but they had always gotten through it just fine without risking his health. 

"I think we should," Luke told her. "We have been keeping to ourselves too much. We are going to drive ourselves crazy if we don't get out a little. Please come with me. It will be fun."

"I hate those people," Mara pouted.

"I know," he said, smiling slightly. She was not fighting him about the situation anymore, which was a good thing. He knew she was getting as tired of hiding out as he was, and it was time they got out for a little while. "I don't much care for these things either," he continued. "But I need to go."

Mara laughed. "And why is that?"

"I don't know," he admitted, his features turning serious. "I just feel I need to be there." He had told her the truth. Ever since he had read the invitation he had a feeling that he should be there. He had meditated about it for a while but had received not even a hint on why he felt that way. He did not feel any danger, or joy, just that he needed to be there.

"A feeling huh?" Mara asked, her brow creasing in thought. "And here I thought you were going to say because you let your sister talk you into it."

"No, not this time," Luke admitted. "I told her I had to go." Though their time together had not progressed the way they had wanted, Luke had to admit that he had enjoyed it. They now had a chance to really get to know each other. They could now spend a quiet evening together talking and laughing and not fight uneasy feelings they had been fighting over the last few years. It felt good to _really_ relax. He tried not to think too much about the headaches he still got on a daily basis even though he was careful not to even so much as kiss Mara. He tired not to mention to Mara that he spent time everyday in a healing trance to rid himself of the pain, but he suspected that she already knew.

"Whats this feeling?" Mara asked, bring him back to the topic at hand. "Is it something bad?"

"I don't think so. I just feel that it would be in my best interest to be there. And if I have to go I would like to go with you."

"Well, since you put it that way how can I refuse?" Mara asked. "Besides, it sounds like you might need someone to watch your back."

"And you have always been good at that. So, you will go?"

"Yes, I'll go."

  
  


Luke nodded to yet another dignitary that stopped to greet him. He had been here over two hours and had talked to countless dignitaries and other well know people that made up this celebration. He was beginning to wonder if all the headaches had effected the way he was thinking. Why else would he have offered to attend this party? He spotted Mara and started to make his way over to her. 

"Excuse me, sir." Luke stopped in front of the droid that had addressed him. It was holding what looked like an old fashion piece of writing paper in his hand. "You are Master Skywalker, correct?"

"Yes, that is me," Luke said. He felt Mara touch his mind and quickly looked over at her.

_You know for a date you have left me standing alone an awfully long time_, he heard Mara send to him.

__

I'm trying to get back over there, just give me a second.

"What can I do for you?" Luke asked the droid. He saw out of the corner of his eye Mara trying to see him through the crowd of people.

"I was asked to give this to you." The droid handed him the piece of paper, then moved away. Sighing, Luke continued across the room. Spotting another droid carrying drinks he shoved the paper in his jacket pocket and snagged two drinks as it rolled past. He finally reached Mara and handed her one of the drinks.

"Having fun?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Looks like more than you," she said. She was standing near a wall looking around at all the laughing people. She looked back over at him, frowning. "Are you really that bored?" 

"Is it showing that bad?" he asked, suddenly worried if he had let his guard down without realizing. He had been trying to act polite and gracious, maybe he had not been doing as good a job as he thought.

"No, not at all," she said, a smile lighting up her face as she ran a finger across his cheek. "You look the perfect Jedi. But anyone with any sensitivity to the force can feel your unhappiness."

"It's a good thing there are no others here," he said, catching her hand in his.

"Oh, you have checked have you?" Mara laughed.

"Well, no I haven't," he admitted with a frown.

"Well, well, well," she teased, one eyebrow rising in astonishment. "Thats an awfully big assumption you were making then." Out of reflex he scanned the crowd, knowing he was doing it just because Mara had brought it up. He smiled when he felt Mara following him in his search. He located Mara standing beside him, and Leia across the room. He was not expecting to find anymore, so he was surprised when he did. The person was young, and not completely untrained. Looking around to find the source he spotted a young girl, not more than fifteen. She was heading towards the door preparing to leave.

_I've seen that girl before,_ Mara told him silently. _We bumped into each other a while back._

_She looks slightly familiar to me too, but I can't place the face._

_She's probably a daughter of one of the stuffed shirts in here_, Mara sent him. 

__

I need to find out who she is, Luke said.

Mara laughed softly beside him. _What are you going to do? Chase her out the door and grill her for answers?_

The image of a crazed Jedi Master chasing after the young girl caused them both to giggle.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I can find out who she was later." 

They both laughed lightly and Mara placed her hand on his chest. She looked up, slightly surprised to hear a crinkling sound when she did.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh," Luke said, remembering the droid handing something to him. He took the paper out of his pocket. Unfolding it he realized he was wrong, it was in fact two pieces of paper folded up neatly together. The first one was fairly new with a quick note written on it, the second was much older. As he read the second letter, a lump started to form in his throat and he found it hard to breath. Mara must have sensed his discomfort because she turned a worried eye on him.

"What is it, Luke," she asked, trying to get a look to the note.

He indicated the letter. "It's from Arielle," he whispered.

"How could it be from Arielle?" Mara asked him. He handed her the note. She read over the page he had been looking at. "Could this be true? Why would someone give this to you after all this time?"

"No, you don't understand," Luke told her. He was finding it hard to think and he wanted to know if Mara would come to the same conclusion. "Look at the other page."

She looked at the other piece of paper, which would have been the first one Luke read. He knew what it said. The words were still burning on his mind.

_I found this in my mothers things.   
I thought you would like to see it.  
Sorry to bother you now, but I   
wanted to make sure you got it.  
  
K_

"She was here in this room," Luke realized. He began to search the room again. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, he remembered the girl that they saw leaving the room.

"It sounds that way," Mara agreed.

"We scanned the room Mara, remember. I think that was her that just walked out of here. That girl was MaCayla."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Angela NORMAL Angela 2 18 2001-10-15T02:45:00Z 2001-10-15T02:45:00Z 11 3495 19923 166 39 24466 9.2720 6 pt 6 pt 0 

**Chapter 16**

Mara stood bolted in place.  Had she heard him right?  Did he just clam that his daughter was still alive?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know this sounds crazy, Mara " Luke said, his voice taking on a pleading tone.  "But that was MaCayla.  Don't you see?  I have been feeling something out of place in my life for a long time now.  I have never been able to put the pieces together... until now."  He paused, and took a deep breath.  "I have no proof, Mara, but right now it _feels right." He paused and took a breath, his brow creasing in thought. "No, it's more than that.  I have never felt anything like this before." Luke hands rose in frustration as he finished talking._

"Luke, you may be jumping to conclusions," Mara told him.  She knew how easily Luke would cling to something like this.  After everything that had happened to him over the last few months he would be looking for anything to latch onto.  However, Mara knew she could not blindly accept that Luke's daughter survived an ordeal fifteen years previous, when there was never any doubt that she was dead.  Even if she had survived, Mara had to ask herself why she suddenly trying to get back in his life?

"Mara, please believe me.  This is real I can feel it.  This was why I felt I had to be here tonight.  Don't you see, the Force was trying to tell me something."

"But how can she be alive?" Mara asked, wanting desperately to understand what was happening.  "How could she be in this room?"

"I don't know," Luke admitted, his eyes traveling the room. "But I intend to find out."  He started out the door, and Mara stopped him.

"What, you intend to go now?" Mara asked, shocked.  Luke had always been impulsive, but he needed now was to think this though.

"She just left the room, Mara," Luke started to explain.  "I need to find out where she is going.  I need to talk to her."

"How are you so sure that she is that girl?"

Luke looked around a bit, thinking.  "It just feels right, Mara.  I noticed her, remember.  With a casual scan I picked her up like I would pick up you or Leia.  When I did I felt a connection there.  I dismissed it at first, but I know what I felt.  I have to go talk to her."

"Well, if you are going, then I think I need to go with you."  There was no way she was willing to let him out of her sight in the state he was currently in.

"Thanks."  

Mara followed Luke out the double doors of the grand ballroom.  She stumbled once and chided herself for her lack of concentration.  She was letting herself get wrapped up in the emotions Luke was broadcasting.  Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and pulled back a little from Luke's mind.  One of them had to keep a level head.  Looking around she could see no sign of the girl they had spotted earlier.  Closing her eyes, Mara joined Luke as he used the Force to try and locate her.  As she did she used the opportunity to get another read on her friend.  He must have picked up on her thoughts because he was now incredibly calm.  Searching the surrounding area with the skill of the seasoned Jedi that she knew he was.  He did not show any of the desperation she had felt pouring off him just a few short moments ago.  He acted nothing like a father searching for a daughter, merely a Jedi looking for another Force sensitive.  _Maybe he realizes that he may be jumping the gun here, Mara thought.   Whatever he was thinking, however, did not change the fact that by the time they started looking, there was no trace of the girl._

"OK, this is not working," Luke admitted just as Mara was about to suggest a change in action.  "We need to try a different approach.  I have an idea."

"The transports?" Mara inquired.  The idea had suddenly popped in her head, but any idea was better than standing in the middle of a hallway looking for someone that was long gone.

"Exactly," he said, his hand extending to take her hand.  They started walking as he continued to speak.  "She had to have arrived on Coruscant somehow.  We just need to find out how, then we can track her from there."

"Well, at least it's a place to start," Mara agreed.  She followed Luke silently as he went in search of a computer terminal.  It had been on the tip of her tongue to try and talk Luke out if this crazy search.  She wanted to convince him that this was just some poor soul's idea of a joke.  However, she stopped herself, knowing that if she stopped him he would always wonder.  Even though Mara feared that this would turn to pain for her friend, she knew it was something he had to do.  All she could do is help him, and be there if he needed her.

Locating a terminal was not difficult and they quickly went to work running searches on the massive amounts of passenger carrying ships that had arrived in system recently.  Through it all, the name MaCayla did not turn up any results.  Deciding not to give up, Mara went back another week and ran another search.  Still nothing.  She watched Luke as he sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Thanks, Mara, but this seems to be another dead end."  It surprised her that he seemed to be giving up so easily.  She was about to voice that thought, but the words died on her lips however when his com unit suddenly beeped.

"Skywalker," he barked into the tiny device.

"Luke?  Is everything all right?"  It was Leia.  Luke had mentioned Leia's name during one of the few moments they talked while searching the records.   He told her that he had felt Leia brush his conciseness a few times since they left the party, but she had not tried to contact him until I now.  Mara suspected that she had merely waited until he stopped focusing so much on the search before trying to find out what he was searching for.

"No, Leia, it's not OK...," he continued, his eyes darting to Mara.  _Oh, no.  Looks like another idea brewing there,_ she thought.   "Have you got a minute?" Luke continued into the com.  "I need to ask you about something."

"Sure," Leia said, the concern in her voice coming through clearly.  "We are at home.  Come on over, and bring Mara too."

Both Luke and Mara smiled as the com clicked off.  Mara held her breath as she studied the twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't think I want to know how she did that," Mara said, indicating the com that Leia had just been connected to.

  


"She's just showing off," Luke explained, his head shacking in bemusement.

"What, that she knows we are together?" Mara exclaimed lightheartedly.  "I am sure that just has her imagination running overtime."  She laughed at her own comment, and was pleased when Luke started laughing with her.

"Come on, let's go."

"And here I thought you had given up for the night," Mara said as she followed him away from the terminal.  "I should have known better."

"Yes, you should have," Luke said, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow and a grin.  They walked down the hall a few minutes before Mara spoke up again.

"So, what do you plan to tell your sister?"

"Huh?" Luke asked.  He looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about, and Mara suspected that he probably didn't.  

"Why are we going to talk to her?"  She asked him.

"Because she would know how to trace anyone at that party tonight," he told her in a voice that showed he did not think he should have to explain.  "She should be able give us a place to start."

"Us?"  Mara asked, her pervious question forgotten at his choice of words.  "You still need my help?"

"I'm sorry," Luke said, his face dropping.  "Really.  I just assumed you wanted to help.  I should have asked first."

"No, it's not that I don't want to help," she quickly tried to explain.   "I just can't say that I am convinced that this is MaCayla... I mean ... How would that be possible?" she asked, then noticed the concerned look on Luke's face.  "However, I would like to help you get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, Mara."

It was a short walk from the hall of the ballroom to the elevator that would take them up to Leia's apartment.  They walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.  She was replaying everything she could remember about the girl in the ballroom.  The list was extremely limited, but it might help if she could remember anything about the girl that she had now ran into twice.   Glancing over at Luke as they exited onto Leia's floor, Mara studied her friend.  His face was like stone, and all she felt from him was a sense of peace.  She had no idea what he was thinking.

Leia greeted them with a warm smile as she opened the door.  _She likes seeing us together, Mara thought to herself.  __Luke hasn't told her yet.  She needed to talk to Luke about that.  The thought brought back the situation full force.  They had both been concentrating on finding this girl so much that she was able to forget about Luke's health, at least for a few hours.  He was not as well as he would have everyone believe.  She knew how much pain he was in.  She also knew enoughabout it call to Yavin asking Cilighalto come for a visit.  She had received a message from Kyp asking her if everything was all right.  He was worried that there was a message from Luke, following which the Jedi Healer hurried to leave without any explanation.  It was apparent to Mara that Luke was only telling those people that needed to know._

She still thought that he needed to talk to his sister.  He needed to tell her something.  Leia, when left to assume about any given situation, had been known to try to take matters in her own hands when things did not go her way.  If she got it in her head that they needed help she was bound to hurt someone, without even knowing it.

"Come in, you two" Leia said eagerly**.  **She obviously knew something was up and was just itching to know what it was.  "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine," Luke said.  "Mara?"

"No,  thanks."  Mara suddenly felt uncomfortable inside the Solo's home.  She had only been there on a couple occasions, never enough for her to feel comfortable.  Looking around she saw plenty of proof of the three children she knew had to be there somewhere.  The apartment was nowhere near messy, but there was enough clutter around that she knew it was not just a couple of adults living in the home.

"So, where's Han," Luke asked.  Mara guessed that he was probably wondering if he should expect him to walk in.  It was hard to get someone caught up on a conversation when they missed the most of it.

"In the boys room referring an argument," Leia told him.  "Would you like me to go get him?"

"No, don't bother," Luke assured her.  "I just have a few questions about the guest list of tonight's party." If Mara did not know better she would not have guessed that there was anything wrong, and Luke truly just needed her help.  His tone and manner gave nothing away.

"Well, I did not personally make it out," Leia said, already deep in thought.  "But I would be glad to help."  There was a loud crash down the hall that caused all three of them to jump.  The loud bickering of two angry boys immediately followed it.

"Leia!" came Han's disembodied voice.

"I'll be back in just a minute," Leia said, her hand touching Luke's arm as she passed.  Mara raised an eyebrow at Luke and he shrugged.

"She always seems to be doing that," he told her, his brow creasing in wonderment.

"Doing what?" Mara asked.  _What was he talking about now?_ Mara wondered.

"Walking out of the room when I am trying to talk to her," he said straight faced.  Mara looked at him astonished then they both started laughing.

"Mom?" The voice coming from the top of the stairs caught their attention.  It was a young female voice that Mara immediately identified as Jaina's.

Luke made his way up the stairs to talk with Jaina, leaving Mara standing there alone. She had just wandered to the couch to sit when Luke called out.

_Mara!_  He mentally yelled to her.  He sounded upset, shocked.  She dashed up the stairs two at a time.  She skidded to a stop at the door where Luke was standing, and froze when she realized what had him so upset.

_That's her, Luke sent her.  It was a useless statement since Mara had already come to that conclusion.  Looking around the she scanned all the pictures on Jaina's walls.  Quiet a few were of the same girl, the one they had been looking for all night._

"Where's Mom and Dad," Jaina asked.  

"Um, they are taking care of your brothers," Luke explained.  "Everything all right?" He was trying to keep all the emotion out of his voice, and he was successful for the most part.  

"Oh, yeah," Jaina said.  "They just told me to tell them when I got done cleaning my room.  Is everything all right, Uncle Luke?"

"Huh?  Oh, yeah, everything's fine, Jaina."  Luke was looking around the room in amazement.  Mara did not have to use the Force to know what he was feeling.  He was looking at pictures of his daughter.  He was convinced of that.  "You have just changed your room since I have been in here last."

"Yeah mom said I could.  I have spent all day on it," she announced proudly.  "You like it?"

"Sure, it's wonderful," Luke assured her, his voice beginning to get back under control. "But, Jaina, who are all these people."

"Holovid stars, singers," the child explained.  "They are all great.  Don't you know any of them?"  It was a simple question**, **coming from a child who knew her uncle met lots of people.  She had no idea of the impact the question had made.

Luke walked to one of the walls.  Not speaking, but projecting an air of only minimal interest in the pictures on the walls.   "I have seen her before," Luke said, turning to Jaina while pointing to a picture of whom he thought could be his daughter.  "Who is she?"

"She's a singer, Uncle Luke.  She's great, has such a pretty voice.  You heard her songs before, right Uncle Luke?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Here let me show you one of them."  She busied herself putting on the music and Luke stole a look at Mara.  He listened to the song, realizing that he was hearing his daughter for the first time.  Her voice was beautiful as she sang, just as Jaina had told them.  The song struck a cord in him, and he began to wonder where he had heard it before.  _In the speeder on Tatooine._  He had felt a tingle in the Force then, and stopped.  But then he had not paid attention to it much after that.  He knew now that the Force was trying to tell him even then.

"Do you remember now Uncle Luke?"  The persistent child asked.

"Yes, I do," he crocked, unable to keep his voice level.  This was his daughter.  No matter how he looked at it the feeling never went away.  He had tried to explain it to Mara.  But the words did not do the feeling justice.  

"You said she looked familiar," the girl asked, suddenly excited.  "When did you see her?"

"She was at the party last night," Mara offered, trying to give Luke a second to compose himself.

"Really?!" Jaina exclaimed, looking back and forth from Mara to Luke.  "You saw Kyia?  Did you get to talk to her?"

"Kyia?" Luke asked, looking intensely at his niece.  It did not escape Mara's notice the way the color was draining from Luke's face.

"Yeah that's her name," Jaina stated.  Her tone of voice indicating she thought he should have known that.

"No, I didn't get to talk to her," Luke explained.  "Sorry."  The disappointment in his voice seemed to satisfy Jaina because she did not ask any more questions.  "Look Jaina I need to get going.  I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK, Uncle Luke.  Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Luke said as he turned to leave.

Mara followed Luke out of the room then out the door.  She had to practically run to keep up with him as he left the apartment. 

"Where are you going?  I thought you wanted to talk to Leia?" Mara said to him.  She needed to get him to calm down.  Not that she was worried about him, well no more than usual.  What she wanted him to do was slow down.  He was attracting too much attention as he rushed through the hall into the elevator and out of the building.  If he wanted to keep everyone out of his hair he had to stop drawing everyone's eyes to him.

"I can't talk to her right now," Luke said.  He stopped suddenly and turned to Mara.  She was glad she was on her toes, if she had not been she would have collided with him.  He took a deep breath and rested against the nearest wall.

"What was that about back there?" Mara asked, joining him.  "Luke, it's only a stage-name.  Most performers have them."

"I understand that,"  Luke said.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  When he opened them he was a bit calmer.  "It's her choice in names.  Kyia."

"Yes?"

"It just sealed it.  That is what I used to call MaCayla.  How could it not be her, Mara?  This is too much to just be a coincidence."

Mara opened her mouth to speak, but she could not think of anything to say.  Everything he had said so far supported his theory.  His daughter was still alive.

"Luke, I don't understand.  How could she be alive?"

"I don't know, Mara," Luke said, turning trouble eyes on her.  "All these years I have never even dreamt that she could be alive."

"But why didn't she tell me?" Mara asked herself.  It occurred to her that she said that aloud.

"Tell you what Mara?"

Mara rubbed her hands across her face in worriment.  "Luke is there some where we can go?  I need to tell you something."

Luke rubbed his hands roughly over his face.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he used the heel of his hand to and pressed it into his forehead, trying to relieve some of the pressure there. 

 Calling on the Force he set to work pushing the pain back once again until it was nothing more than a dull ache.  "So, let me get this straight, you have, over the last month, had numerous visits with Arielle.  Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"Yes."  Mara was sitting next to him on the couch in his apartment.  She sat still, her hands clasped in her lap looking at the floor.

"Mara why did you not say anything before?"

"What was I supposed to say, Luke?" Mara asked, exasperated.  "That I was being visited by your dead wife?"

"For starters, yes!" Luke said.  He shot to his feet and began to pace the room.

"I wanted to tell you…but I didn't."

"Why not!" he snapped.  He could feel the anger starting to build in her before he finished the short question.  All it did was fuel his own.

"Look, Skywalker," she said, her voice rising as she stood up to face him.  "No matter what you may be thinking, I do not have to report everything to you."

"You were being visited by Arielle, I think that qualifies as something I need to know about."  She started to say something then stopped herself.  He watched as she pulled her emotions back under control.

"Luke, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you…I would have told you.  I don't know…it was strange.  Even Arielle thought you weren't ready to know."

"Oh great.  You are getting advice about me from my dead wife!" He took a deep breath, fighting to regain control.    "What did she say to you?"

"Lot's of things."  

"What exactly?" Luke asked, his tone extremely calmer.  Holding his breath he braced himself for whatever she was going to say.

"I think she had a message for us.  Well, she did, and I think that's the only reason she visited me."

"Mara, you're killing me here," Luke exclaimed, his voice stressed.  "What message?"

"It's a bit complicated."  Mara took a moment to prepare herself.  _Pull yourself together!_ She scolded herself._  You have been trying to tell him, now is your chance._  It was Mara's voice.  He figured she had not meant for him to hear that. But nonetheless he had. "Ok, they way it worked is this…"  They spent the next couple of minutes talking about what was said and the possibilities it made.  He was shocked when he realized that his marriage to Arielle was all prearranged, but it was the next part that really threw him.

"Ok, so what you are telling me here is that there was an attack on the Jedi temple on the day of her birth, right?"

"Right."

"Then what happened?"

"According to Arielle, Kenobi dashed into the nursery and took the baby, taking her someplace safe."

"All this because she was supposed to be some sort of, what, _soul_ mate for _me?_  They knew all this when I was that young?"

"Yes.  But there is more.  When Arielle died, Kenobi realized he had made a mistake."

"A mistake?"  The dread he was trying to hold back threatened once again to break through.  

"There were two girls born that day.  Kenobi, knowing what the child's destiny was, knew he had made a mistake when she was killed.  He took the wrong baby."

"Arielle wasn't the one I was supposed to meet on Tatooine?"  He asked the question slowly, trying to piece it all together.  "But then who?"

Mara did not say anything.  He could feel the agony of holding it inside as threatened to rip her apart, but still he felt how she was trying to protect him.  She did not want to tell him.

"All this time there was someone else out there?  Who is she?  Is she still alive?"  He was not excited, only confused.  

"It's me, Luke.  I was the other girl born that day.  I was born in that Temple, and when the imperials found me, they took me, leaving the other child.  Kenobi in his rush did not notice his error."

"I don't believe it."

"It's true… It was I."  

Those three words hung in the air between them.  Luke held his breath as the weight of that confession slammed into him.  All this time through everything that had happened, Mara would have, should have been there with him.  He thought of Kenobi, how he must of felt when he found out about his mistake.  That Mara, the child he should have taken was forced to grow up in Imperial hands because no one even attempted to get her back.  Luke closed his eyes again and sighed.  The Emperor knew.  Of course he knew.  It was the reason he had had Mara kidnapped.  He must have heard the rumors that a child was to be born.  _But if he knew everything, why did it take nearly two decades before he came searching for me? _Luke thought.  It was strange for him to think of the Jedi of the old Republic making such a big deal about him.  It made him uncomfortable to think of all they had left on his then tiny little shoulders.  As for the Emperor, he could not have learned his name then.  It must have been just rumors that he had been acting on.  He knew there was someone out there, but it was not until Luke stepped into the public eye that Palpatine knew who he was.  However, he knew who Mara was, and what the Jedi believed her destiny was.  That must be where the virus had come from.  He knew that Mara could not deny her destiny, even if he never let her know that.

While he was thinking, Mara had moved over to the window.  She stood with her back to him, studying the landscape.  _Things could have been so different for her._

"I don't believe you, Luke," she whispered, not turning from the window.

"What?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I just told you that they messed up yet another part of your life and you stand there thinking how much it affected _me_."

"It did.  Your life would have…" 

"I know what my life would have been, Luke," she said, finally turning to face him.  "We can do nothing about that now.  There are a lot of things I wish could have been different, but what's done is done."  He ran his hands lightly down her cheek as her words sunk in.  She smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She shook her head, careful not to dislodge his hand from her cheek.  "There is something you can change."  She paused and he knew she was waiting for him to say something.  He opened his mouth to comply but could think of nothing to say.  "You can find your daughter," she continued.  "Find out how she is alive.  Go find MaCayla, Luke."

The feelings running through Luke at that moment would have been overwhelming had he stopped to study them.    He traced another finger down her cheek and across her lips.  He leaned closer, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips on his.  She stopped him with two gentle fingers on his lips.    She lowered her head, touching her forehead to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Luke." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 rod NORMAL Angela 2 707 2001-10-15T02:46:00Z 2001-10-15T02:46:00Z 13 3997 22785 189 45 27981 9.2720 1 0 0 Chapter 17 

Luke quickly walked from the kitchen to the couch and sat down.  He closed his eyes in the attempt to block out the bright rays of the morning sun.  Placing both hands on his temples he pressed as hard as he could.  He cringed as another shot of pain lanced through his head.  He barely registered the sound of the lock on his door disengaging and the faint footsteps of someone entering his apartment.

"Master Skywalker, I got here as soon as I could."  He looked up into the concerned face of Cilghal, the trusted Jedi healer.

"Thank you.  I told you over the com what is going on.  The headaches are steadily getting worse."

"And the healing trance?" She asked, taking a seat across from him.

"It helps for a while," he explained in a wary voice. "But the pain always returns." 

"Okay let me take a look."  Luke laid his head back on the couch and relaxed as Cilghal knelt beside him.  He could feel the gentle probe and inhaled sharply as the pain vanished.  "That should help for the moment," she told him.  "I need to do a few tests.  I read the file you sent, that's everything you know about this illness?"

"Yes, I figure that what the Emperor had done to Mara is what is causing these headaches."

"It is a logical assumption," the healer agreed.  "Surely you have been careful since you discovered this information."

"Of course," Luke said, sitting up.  "But the pain still lingers."

"Okay," she said, deep in thought. "I need to read up on a few things, then I will see what I can do."

"Alright," he said, standing up.  "While you are doing that I have something I need to take care of."

"What I have done is just a temporary relief for the pain, Master Skywalker," Cilghal insisted.  "You will need to enter into another trance."

"I will," Luke said, grabbing his cloak as he headed for the door. "Just as soon as I get back."

"As you wish."

Luke walked purposefully towards a restaurant located a short distance from his apartment.  Mara and him had found the listing for Kyia on a private ship that had entered Coruscant space three days ago.  From there they had been able to track down where she was staying.  He had called to try and talk to her but instead had to make an appointment for the next day.  He was told that she would be here, at one of the more popular eating establishments, and she would be expecting him.  After completing the call, he assured Mara that everything was fine and she should go home and get some rest.   He had took the time to get some much needed rest himself and was awake once again early the next morning, awaiting his former students visit.

As he approached the entrance he stopped to calm himself.  The guy that answered his com call did not seem surprised that he was calling, and he had no trouble setting him up with a time to meet her.  _Could this really be MaCayla?_ He asked himself.  He had little doubt but there was a voice in the back of his mind that made him question everything.  He had attempted not to get his hopes up, but knew that if this turned out to be false he would feel crushed.  

Walking into the restaurant, he quickly looked around.  There were not many people there; only a few of the tables were occupied.  A man approached him not long after he stepped through the door.

"Master Skywalker, how good it is to see you, we have a table waiting for you.  Right this way."

"I am meeting someone," Luke told him, looking around the room as he was lead to a table.

"Yes, you are a bit early, I am sure she will be here shortly.  Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No thank you."

The man tipped his head politely and walked away.  Luke did not have to wait long before he saw Kyia walk into the room.  She did not see him right away, but was lead to the table by the same man that greeted him.  Luke stood as she approached, calming himself, he cleared all emotion from his face, even though what he wanted to do was scream.

"Please, have a seat," he said.

"Thank you."  She sat in the chair opposite him, and watched him nervously.  She did not look exactly like the pictures he saw of her, but he was not disappointed.  She looked to be no more than fifteen, which was about right for MaCayla.  She had the same long blonde hair like her mother, and her blue eyes sparkled in the pale lighting of the restaurant.  He wanted to jump up and hug her, to insist she tell him how she was alive, to tell him anything about what happened to her.  Luke forced his jumbled nerves to relax.  He had to find out for sure if this was her.   It was then that Luke realized he had no idea what to say.  She saved him the trouble by speaking first.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure if you would track me down," she admitted to him.

"You did not make it easy," he told her.

"I wasn't hiding."  She took a slow breath, before continuing.  "I know you are wondering about that letter I gave you.  I will save you from asking a bunch of questions and tell you what I know.  About a month ago I was going through some of my mothers things and came across that letter.  I had never seen it before, but I thought it was pretty self-explanatory.  I mean the letter was addressed to you, and she was telling you that we were both all right.  I …" She stopped and looked at him.   "I have heard about you for as long as I remember.  On the news and everything.  No one ever mentioned that you were married."

"I never told anyone," he admitted.  He never had a problem with that fact before, but saying it now he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice raising a notch.  "I mean why did you want to forget about us?"

"No, I wasn't trying to forget," he tried to explain.  "No one I know now knew about it.  About your mother and you.  And at the time it hurt too much to talk about."

"I…but why weren't you ever around?" she asked, the confusion she was feeling showing clearly on her face.

"What?" He asked.  Her question threw him off guard.  He knew why he was not around, but he just assumed that she would also know.  "My question is, how you are sitting here right now?  I saw both you and your mother get shot when you were six months old.  Up until yesterday I thought you were dead." He paused when he realized he was babbling.  "What were you told?"

"Nothing, really," she said, picking up the glass water in front of her with shaky hands.  "Mother never really talked about who my father was.  I remember asking her about it when I was young, all she said was he was a great person and she missed him very much.  She was very upset after that, I did not like asking her about it again."

"So, you can't tell me how you survived?"  He asked, disappointed.  He frowned when something she said occurred to him.  "Your mother.  She's still alive?"

"Oh … Well … No," she said, nervously.  "She died a few months ago."    Something felt wrong when she said that.  She was hiding something.  And as of yet, she had not said anything that would prove what she was claming.  The only thing she had was the letter from Arielle. 

"Like I said my mother never talked about it.  I found a box once.  It had a bunch of junk in it.  Inside were a few pictures and a letter.  The letter I gave to you."

"I was wondering where those went," Luke whispered.  After Arielle died, Luke steered clear of anything that would remind him.  When he did start going through their things he noticed a few of their pictures where missing.  He had assumed at the time, that his aunt and uncle did something with them, but he never did find them.

"What?" she asked.  Luke looked up and realized he had spoken out loud and jumped to cover it up.

"Nothing," was all he could think of to say.  She accepted it and continued with her story.

"At the time I did not know who was in the pictures.  My mom caught me the first time I found the box.  I had never seen her cry so much.  She wouldn't talk about it though.  And I did not have the heart to ask her about it too often.  But I never saw the box again until now."

"I need to ask you a few questions," Luke said, forming his thoughts into a sibilance of order.  "Bare with me."

"Sure."  Luke sat quiet while he determined what the best questions would be.  There was one that jumped to the top of his list.  

"What is your name?  Your real name."  It was not one of the most important questions, but it was one he had to verify.

"MaCayla."  Luke just barely shook his head in recognition.  This is all still information she could have looked up.  There had to be a way to prove beyond a doubt who this girl was.

"I know you are looking for proof," she said.  "I would give it to you if I could.  If there is anything I can do, just ask."

"There is the medical way," Luke said, knowing then that there was one other way that he could get the proof he needed.  "Some sort of blood test, but there is something I would like to try.  If you don't mind."

"Um…Sure I guess."

"Just try to relax," he instructed.  "Try to think of the oldest memory you have.  The youngest you remember yourself."

Luke relaxed himself and opened himself up to the Force. His first try at touching her mind ended with what felt like a small electrical shock.  He backed off then tried again, with a few barriers in place this time.  He could feel her immediately, and it surprised him that she showed signs of a little training.  He had barley entered her consciousness when she jumped.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice squeaking. 

Luke became intrigued, so he backed out and studied her.  "What was what?" He asked, wondering who had trained her, she was able to feel him as soon as he entered her mind.

"What did you just do?"  She asked, her eyes wide.

"You felt something?"

"I'm not sure what it was.  I felt a presence.  Something overwhelming."

"Let's try it again and you tell me if you can figure it out."  He waited until she looked ready and once again began to scan her.  She again seemed to be triggered by his presence.  This time she pinpointed his location and latched on, clumsily reaching out and making contact with him.

"What is that?" She whispered.  

"That's me."  He opened his eyes and saw her watching him.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means," he said, smiling.  "I think it would be worth getting more tests."

How could it be true?  Mara thought.  How could she be alive?  What did it mean that she had never been told this during the visits from Arielle?  Also, how could Luke remember their deaths, if they had not died?  She kept repeating the same questions over and over.  She was back in Luke's apartment after he had called her.  He told her about the meeting, and she had to say she was curious.  However, there had to be an explanation.  She grabbed two bottles of water and left the kitchen.

"Luke, come here," Mara told him, going back into the living room.  "We need to talk about this."  She joined him on the couch, handing him one of the bottles of water and opening the other for herself.  "What exactly happened?  What do you remember about that day?  The day she died."

"I remember everything," Luke told her, setting his bottle down on the table.  "Why?"

"Just from what you describe," she stated, struggling to pull her thoughts in order. "From what you remember they could not be alive.  But you are convinced that she is.  How close have you examined those memories?"

"What do you mean?  I have told you before that it is painful. I _don't_ examine them at all if I can help it.  I was young, and it left a great emotional scar.  Besides, it's just a memory of what happened."

"Just humor me," Mara suggested.  If she was going to get to the bottom of this she had to start at the beginning.  "Do you think you could take a look for me?"

"I guess I could take a look," he said, though he sounded unsure.

"I think it will help."

Mara led Luke to the kitchen table.  She watched as he prepared himself by taking deep breaths and closed his eyes.  Smiling because of the fact that she knew he trusted her with all his heart she relaxed also.  Reaching out she grasped his hands and his mind.  She followed as he led her deep into his memories.  She could feel the pain his headaches still caused, but pushed that thought away.  That was not what she was there for.  She let him lead her until she was standing on a desert street walking to a house.

It was hot like any other day on the water-starving planet.  She was guessing that was one of Luke's thoughts seeing she could not make that assumption from her limited experience on the planet.  Luke was getting out of the vehicle and offered to the other occupant, who Mara assumed was Arielle that he would go inside but noticed she was already out of the car.  He seemed to accept it and they both happily approached the house.

"It's too hot to sit out here and wait," she said, as she took his offered hand.  They walked together down the short steps and knocked on the door.  Nydia Coramar answered, looking a bit impatient.

"Oh, you guys are back early!" she exclaimed, nervously. 

"Yeah," young Luke agreed.  "We ended up not needing as much from town as we thought.  Is she awake?"

"Maybe you two should go out again get some time alone," Nydia offered.

"No, I really need to get back to work," Luke insisted, trying to look inside.  Just a bit further into the house he could see the young child playing on the floor.

"We'll just get MaCayla and go, before my Uncle starts yelling again."

"No really, I think it would be best if she stayed here."

"Nydia," Arielle said, her voice understanding.  "We really need to be going.  Thank you for watching the baby for us, but she needs to go home now."  Luke walked past and scooped up the young girl who cooed when she saw her father.  He grabbed the bag from the nearby table and returned to the door.  Arielle took the bag from him and he shifted the baby more comfortably in his arms.

Luke turned just in time to see Coramar pull out a small blaster. 

"Are you crazy," he exclaimed.  "What are you doing?"

"I have to…"

"No, you don't, put that away."  Luke handed the baby to Arielle tried to hurry them out the door.

"I said no!" she screamed.

At that point everything started becoming a blur.  Mara watched as a blast raced towards the young couple and she saw the girl fall to the ground.  She tried to get a clear picture of what was happening, but the memory was colored by Luke's emotions.

Mara sighed as she opened her eyes and found herself back in Luke's apartment.  She noticed Luke looking at her, and knew he was waiting to hear her reaction.

"There is something there," she said, trying to place what she was feeling.  "I'm not sure what but something felt wrong." 

"Wrong in what way?" he asked.

Mara was frustrated.  "I don't know.  Okay, I need a break."

"I think that's a good idea," Luke said, visibly relaxing.  "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure that sounds great," she said.  "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what Mara?"

"There just seems like I am missing something there.  I mean from what I saw, you were right.  They were both dead when you left the house.  But from your point of view …**" **She frowned, was she sure about what she was going to say?  Did she want to even think about what it meant?

"What Mara?"

"Okay, this is going to sound a bit strange, it just seems … from your point of view it did not look like she was hit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Watching what you saw, and the way she fell, it just doesn't feel right."

Luke walked determinedly towards the auditorium.   He knew what he needed to do.  He would talk to Kyia again, and see if there was anything else he had missed.  Before he reached the door he could hear voices.  Looking around the corner he could see Kyia sitting in a chair not far from the door.  The person she was talking to had her back to the door, so all Luke could make out was her blonde hair that she had tied back in a ponytail.  He guessed by the style of clothes the other wore she was older than Kyia.  Once she spoke again he was sure she was an adult.  Her voice had a strange since of familiarity, but he could not place it.

"So, have you met him yet?"  The woman asked.

"Yes, just this morning," Kyia said, she watched the other woman sadly.  "He said exactly what you said he would."

"Any problems?" 

"He asked me where my mother was."  She said it in a way that suggested she was nervous about the reaction she would get.  Luke, knowing she would feel if he probed her, kept his barriers in place.

"What did you say?" The woman asked.

"I told him you died a few months ago."  Luke pulled back into the hall.  _It was a lie,_ he thought.  _ I should have known_.  But what did that mean?  Was Mara right and this was just another scheme?  Someone had found out about Arielle and MaCayla and staged the whole thing?  Mentally bracing himself he listened to more of the conversation.

"Did he have a problem with that?" It was the older woman's turn to sound nervous.

"I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't.  From what I can tell everything is going well, everything is back on track."  Kyia looked at the older woman.  "He has no problem believing."

_I didn't, until now,_ Luke thought.  He quickly and quietly made his way out of the building.  _It was all a lie.  _ _I should have known,_ he thought again.  He had been warned, and had tried to not get his hopes up, but there was so much that pointed in that direction.  What it boiled down to was that he _wanted_ his daughter to be alive.

He made it back to his apartment just has the pain in his head returned.  At that point he did not care.  He dropped himself on the couch.  All he wanted to do was not think.  But that was the one thing he could not manage.  He began to mull over everything that had occurred lately, and he came to the conclusion that he was being punished.  Punished just for being him.  Lying back on the couch he decided that he was tired of it all.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pain in his head that was slowly getting worse, only this time he did nothing to stop it.

"Nooo!" Luke Skywalker shouted as he stormed across the room. Cilghal stood with her hands resting at her sides as she watched the mighty Jedi Master as he once again paced the length of his apartment.  She had entered the apartment to find him asleep on the couch.  Her first thought was that he was trying the trance once again, but she realized her error when he opened his eyes during her approach.  He was in more pain than she had ever seen him.  However he refused any help she offered, saying he did not want another temporary fix.  So he had been pacing the room, not saying much but clearly thinking.  She had worked with Master Skywalker long enough to know when he did not want to be interrupted.  He alone had to come to terms with what was happening to him.  It wasn't until he gripped the edge of a chair for support that she dared to approach.

"Shall we try another healing trance, Master Skywalker?"

He waved his hand tiredly.  He was considerably weaker than he had been this morning.  It worried her, but if he would not let her examine him, there was nothing she could do.

"No, we have already determined that they are no longer effective," he said, shacking his head as if to clear it.  "You have done everything you could."

"Do you realize what you are saying?" She asked, shocked that it sounded like he was giving up.  "I will not give up."

"You have more ideas?" he asked, looking up at her, a small spark of hope appearing and vanishing just as fast.  ""Something we haven't tried?"

"I have not."  It pained her to tell him that she was out of ideas, but it would do him no good to lie to him.  "I have never encountered an illness such as this.  I haven't even been able to determined where it came from."

"I've told you where it came from," Luke told her.  He did not look like he could stand much longer, so she helped him to the couch.  He did not protest as he draped his arm across her shoulder and walked slowly across the living area.  It did not take her long to get him situated.

"All you have told me was how you came in contact with it," she corrected.  "Neither of you have been able to satisfy my curiosity as to where this came from."

"You've spoken to Mara?" Luke asked, a small spark of hope entering his dull eyes once again.

"Yes, this morning.  She confirmed everything you told me about the disk, and allowed me to check her out.  We were unable to shed any new light on this problem."

Luke slumped down further on the couch.  "Then there is nothing more?" he asked.  "This is it?"

Cilghal placed one webbed hand on his shoulder.  "You rest.  I still have enough hope for the two of us."  Luke rolled his head slightly, resting his cheek on her arm.  

"Thank you."

"Have you talked to your sister yet?" Cilghal asked.

"She has enough to worry about with those kids," he said, his voice already sounding sleepy. 

"Anakin is fine, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know," he said, shacking his head.  It puzzled her, why he would agree with her while his body language suggested that he did not.  "I am really tired, I think I will rest now."  

"Is there anyone you would like me to call then?"  She asked.  It did not feel right that she was the only one here with him.  He needed the love of his family around him while he tried to fight this.  He shook his head no.  

"She already knows.  She should be here shortly." Cilghal wondered if they were still talking about his sister or the woman that had become the light of his life, and unknowingly the cause of his death.  She would not stop trying to rid her master of the poison that raced through his vanes, but she was wise enough to know that unless the Force decided to lend a hand, there was nothing more she could do.

She had made herself comfortable at his desk and began searching once again for a case that was even remotely similar to what Master Skywalker was experiencing.  It did not come as a surprise when his door opened a short time later and Mara Jade walked in.

"He's on the couch," she told the young lady.

"Another trance?" Mara asked, kneeling down to check on him.

"No.  The trances have stopped working.  He is sleeping."  Mara kept her steps light as she approached.  She did not want to wake him, but she felt the need to be close to him.

"They have stopped working?" Mara asked.  She tried to stop the fear from rising, but was only partially successful.  "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that I don't know what to try next.  Nothing I have tried has done anything."

"He looks so pale," she said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"He's given up," the healer said, matter-of-factly.

"He said that?" Mara asked.

"Not in so many words, but I understood.  I can do nothing if he is not willing to let me."

"What will happen is he doesn't seek help?"  She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question.  On the other hand she knew that she had to know.

"He has a poison within him.  The traces he has been submitting to have only slowed it down, it does nothing to stop it."

"But we never…" She stopped herself.  She did not wish to share her personal life with anyone if she could help it.  But she did not see any other way around it.  "We've never… we never slept together.  All we did was kiss, the disk never mentioned anything like that."

"As I told you this morning, we know so little about this.  I am sure it was never intended to be introduced in such a slow manner."  Mara looked over to the figure asleep a few feet from here.  

"He needs you right now," Cilghal told her.

"He needs his family right now," Mara corrected.

"He needs everyone that cares about him.  I believe you are at the top of that list."

"We thought we caught it in time," Mara whispered.  "We … we stayed apart to save his life, but it didn't.  I did this to him."

"I told you not to say that, Mara."  She looked down and smiled.  Luke still lay on his back, but his eyes were open. 

"Hey, you," she said, unfazed by the smile that spread across his face. She dropped to her knees next to him, he turned his head and returned her smile.  "You said you would call me after you got back.  Did you talk to MaCayla?"

"No," he said, taking time to take a deep breath.  "You were right Mara.  She's not MaCayla."

"How do you know?" Mara asked.  Her heart broke at the admission.  She knew how much he wanted it to be true.

"I heard her talking," he explained.  "She and her _mother_ were talking about what they were doing.  I should have known."

"I'm sorry, Luke."  He closed his eyes and sighed.  "Luke, how are you feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about that now, Mara.  I'm just tired and I need to rest."

"You can't give up," she ordered him.  She wanted to shake him until he understood.  He could not give up, there had to be a way around it.

"I haven't given up," he said, his voice growing sleepy.  "I am just tired of trying things that don't work.  I need to sleep."

"Then you should rest," she told him.  "I'll be here when you wake up."  She stood and moved towards the kitchen.  Cilghal was already there.

"It is bad," Mara said.  "I have never felt him in so much pain."  Looking around, she noticed something wrong.  "Where is everyone?  I thought Leia would have been the first one down here."

"He did not want me to call her," Cilghal explained.  "He does not want her to worry about him."

"And you listened to him?" She asked, shocked.

"Of course."  Mara rolled her eyes while she flipped on the apartments com unit and started calling in the family.  The door buzzer announced someone at the door, and Mara moved to answer it, fully expecting to see Leia standing there.   She did not expect Kyia to be the visitor.  Mara's tempter suddenly flared, and she could see the Jedi Healer backing up away from her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I…"

"You are not welcome here," Mara told her, her voice rising in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Kyia asked. Her eyes became wide and Mara would bet that she was about to cry.

"Look, you may have been able to pull this charade off for a while, but he has wised up.  He is in no mood to put up with any more of your lies."

"What lies?  What are you talking about?" Kyia asked.  She reached out and Mara grabbed her arm.  She let go just as quickly, her natural reflex to the sharp pain that appeared in her hand.  _Why does she always shock me?_ She tried to ignore it when Cilghal stepped closer, probably trying to see what was going on.  Pushing the thought away she concentrated on the conversation at hand.  

"He heard you talking to your _mother._  Big mistake since you told him she was dead."

"What else did he hear?" the child asked.

"Enough.  I think you should leave."  The girl left without another word.  Mara closed the door with a huff.  _The nerve of some people!_  

"She is strong in the Force," Cilghal said, her voice barely a whisper.  Mara knew most people from the Academy were leery of her.  She might even go as far as to say they were afraid of her when she lost her temper.  Mara had no problem with that.

"She is also a big pain in my side," Mara said.  The emotional ride this girl had sent Luke on sent her stomach into cartwheels.  She hoped she never saw her again.  If she did she could not guarantee she would be as nice.

"You sent her away.  Why?"

"Because she is not what she seemed to be," Mara explained.  "Luke did not want to see her."  She went back to the com and called Leia, ignoring the look she got from the Jedi behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Angela NORMAL Angela 2 775 2001-10-17T08:11:00Z 2001-10-17T08:11:00Z 15 4602 26237 218 52 32220 9.2720 1 6 pt 6 pt 0 Chapter 18    

Mara stood and stretched.  She had been attempting to find Leia, but it seemed she was in a meeting and the assistant refused to disturb her.  She then tried to contact Han, but she had even less luck there; she could not even find out where he was.  Cilghal had moved out to the balcony while she was making the calls, claming the need to meditate.  Mara knew she was still thinking about the scene with Kyia.  She figured the Jedi wanted her to explain further, but it was not her place.  As far as she knew Luke had not shared the information with anyone else, so if anybody were going to find out, he would have to tell them.

Mara walked to the couch where Luke still slept.  She could feel him start to stir, and winced when she felt the amount of pain he was in.  No matter what, she could not shake the thought that she was responsible.  She had thought long and hard, finally coming to the conclusion that had she not let herself be captured, causing Luke to come after her, he would not be in this situation.  It was then, while stranded on that planet waiting for the incompetent mechanic to fix her ship that they admitted how much they felt for each other.  If they had never spent that time together, they may have never had the nerve to admit it.  If they had never been on that planet, they would have never found out about the virus.  She put her barriers up tight around those thoughts.  Luke would not want to hear that right now.  

There was a loud knock at the door and Mara ran to open it, cursing herself for not paying attention.  Whoever that was on the other side of the door was bound to wake Luke if he kept it up.  She opened the door and was greeted by the grinning face of Han Solo. _Pull it together girl! _She yelled at herself._ You should have noticed him before he even got close to the door._

"Well, Mara Jade," he said, leaning on the doorframe.  "What a surprise to see you here.  Where's the kid?"

"He's asleep," she told him. 

"Well, good for him," Han said, his trademark smirk appearing on his face.

Mara glanced over when she heard Cilghal come in from the balcony.  The Jedi Healer greeted the new comer with a nod.  Mara watched as the smile vanished from Solo's face as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

"What's wrong here?" He asked, directing the question towards Mara.  "Luke never sleeps during the day when he has company."  Mara's hands went directly to her hips.

"Oh, but it was all right that he was sleeping when you thought it was only me here?" She asked, her voice taking on a slightly offended tone.

"Hey, what goes on between you two is your own business."  Mara did her best to ignore the sarcastic look on his face as he said that.

"You know for someone that tries to be so observant, you sure do miss a lot.  Did you call your wife?"

"Was I supposed to?" Han asked.

Mara rubbed the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension there.  "Didn't you read the whole message?" she asked him. 

"You lost me, Mara," Han said, his brow creasing in confusion.

Mara could relate to his confusion.  "If you did not get my message then why are you here?"

"Well, the last time Luke came visiting he left without a word," Han explained.  "I came to make sure everything was all right.  Everything _is_ all right, isn't it?"

"No."  It was simple and to the point.  There was no reason to beat around the bush about it.  Luke may not have wanted to tell his family, but Mara was beginning to worry and she thought it was time that they found out.  If Solo was the only person she could get in touch with, then she would start with him.

"What's wrong with him?"  Han asked, looking around the limited view he had of Luke's apartment.  Mara took a deep breath and dove in.

"He was poisoned," she told him.  She started debating how she would tell him the next part.  She found herself worrying that Han might think she had done this on purpose. 

"By whom?"  He asked.  His voice was laced with so much worry she understood why Luke waited to tell him.

"By Emperor Palpatine," Cilghal offered.

"That's a neat trick since he has been dead all these years," Han said, sarcastically.

"It's a very long story," Mara told him.  She was trying her best to keep her cool, but there was something about Solo's manner that tended to frazzle her nerves at times.  "Maybe you should call Leia.  I'm going to move Luke to his room so we won't keep bothering him."

"Do you need any help?" Han asked.

"I'll let you know if I do," she told him.  It was a short walk to where Luke still slumbered.  She ran her fingers gently across his cheek until he opened his eyes.  He offered a weak smile when he saw her.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"I want to move you to your room.  You'll be more comfortable there."

"You are probably right."  It took some effort on his part but he got up without any assistance.  Mara had to warn Cilghal off when she tried to help.  She could feel that Luke wanted to do this on his own.  He did not protest however when Mara wrapped her arm around his waist to help him into the room.

He did not notice his worried brother in law watching his slow progress across the apartment.  It was yet more proof how much this illness had advanced.  Not that she needed any more proof.  It was getting worse and fast.  She knew they had to do something soon, before it was too late.

They had made it to the bedroom with no trouble, and Mara was glad it was a short walk there.  She had no problem supporting him, she was just conscious of the fact that he would not permit himself this show of weakness in front of anyone.  She wanted to get him out of the room as fast as she could.

Once he was in the bed and comfortably under the covers she bent over and kissed his forehead.  "Now sleep," she whispered.

"Thank you, Mara," he said, pulling the covers up near his neck.  "Wake me when Leia gets here."

"Huh?" She had thought he was asleep when she made that call.

"I know you called her," he told her.  "Let me know when she gets here."

"I will."  _What ever you want, right now, is yours._  She paused at that thought, wondering if she really meant it.  And she did, she wanted him to have whatever he wanted as long as he was happy.  Checking one last time that he was covered she left him to rest.

She was just reentering the living area when the door opened.  Leia walked in and looked around.

"That was fast," Mara said.  _Leia's here_, she sent silently to Luke.  He probably already knew it but he had asked her to tell him.  

_I know_, he sent back.

_Just rest a while_, she told him, knowing he was probably thinking about getting up as soon as Leia got near. _ I need to talk to her._

_I will be out in a few minutes._  Mara felt him relax, so she asked everyone to sit down.  Grabbing the data disk off of Luke's desk she joined them.

"What's going on here, Mara?" Leia asked.  "Han calls and tells me to get down here.  What's wrong with Luke?"

"As I was telling your husband, your brother has been exposed to a poison created by the late Emperor." The sneer on Mara's face betrayed her irritation at having to go over it again.

"Poison?  Is he alright?" Leia asked.   She looked from Mara to Cilghal.  Mara could not read Leia very well unless she really tried, but she did not need the Force to be able to sense what Leia was feeling.  Everyone in this room felt the same, immense worry for the young man in the next room.

"At this point your brother is not well," Cilghal explained.  "We have tried everything, and nothing seems to be helping."

"Nothing?" Leia asked.  It was odd to see Leia lose her cool, but she was very close to doing just that.  If there was one thing that Leia was known to get overemotional about, it was her brother.  "There is nothing you can do?"

"I have not given up hope," Cilghal assured her.  "There are still some things I want to try."

"What?" Mara asked, looking at her.  "You said you had no other ideas."  It occurred to Mara that the Jedi Healer might have just said that to Mara to pacify her, and had waited for Leia to show up before she let anyone know her plan.  But no, she would not do that.  They may no like her, but when it came to Luke, no one lied to her.

"I just thought of one," she said.  "Mara, I believe you can handle things from here.  There is something I need to do before I can attempt this."

"Attempt what?" Mara asked.

"I will explain when I get back."  Cilghal got out of her chair and moved to the door, not looking back as she exited the apartment.

"Mara, how did this happen?" Leia asked.  Mara watched as Han took hold of his wife's hand.  He too could see how worried she had become all of a sudden.  "I can feel how much pain he is in.  He was hiding it from me before, and I never noticed, until now."

Mara closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts.  It was a few moments before she spoke.  "As I had explained to you before, the Emperor did many things to ensure he got what he wanted.  In this case he used me, to get to your brother."  She waited for one of them to say something, when neither spoke up she continued.  "I did not even know about it until a few weeks ago.  I happened across a data disk that explained it all."

"But if you were carrying this, why is it just now affecting him?" Han asked.  "You two have known each other for a very long time."

"Well... It not transmitted through casual contact." She tried to control her temper when she saw the two exchange looks, and the sly smile that appeared on Han's face. "Don't you two get it?" Mara exclaimed, her voice rising.  "He is lucky to be alive.  If we had not found that disk when we did, we would not have had time to realize what had happened, until it was too late."

Leia softened her features as she regarded the woman in front of her.  She had known that Mara and Luke had been getting closer, but she never realized just how much the redhead cared about her brother.  She had never come right out and said it, but by her out burst, Leia knew she cared about Luke more than she let anyone know.  

She had not meant to upset Mara.  Leia was just as upset as Mara about her brother.  What she just said had hit a bit close to home.  Han and she were just talking the other night about how close they thought Luke and Mara were getting.  What Mara had said finally registered completely.

"What do you mean he is lucky to be alive?" she asked, and enormous lump forming in her throat.

"Well, what would you rather me do," Mara asked.  "You want me to tell you or let you read the disk?"

"The disk I think would suffice," Han said, accepting the data reader she handed them.  Leia sat next to her husband reading, and a lump grew larger the further she read.  She began to understand why Mara was so upset.  It was incredibly hard to believe that even the Emperor could be that cruel.

"So he intended you as a weapon?" Han asked as they finished reading.  "Why did he never go through with it?"

"It's not that easy, Han.  And it's a very long story.  The short version is that he knew we would get together at some point, so he made sure he would have something ready for it."

"But how would he know that?" Leia asked.  Mara was being very vague, and it was hard to understand when she felt she was not getting all the information.

"It boils down to destiny." Leia looked up to see Luke coming out of the bedroom.  "Just another aspect of mine I was never allowed to know about."  He walked normally but she could see he was straining.  He had bags under his eyes, and he was not breathing in a completely normal fashion.  All very small details, but ones she picked up on in an instant.

"Luke!"  She got up and went over to him, hugging him warmly.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," he told her.

"I'm worried now."  She wanted to strangle him at times, but she found herself wishing there was something she could do to help.  _There has to be a way around this.  We're just not looking in the right places.  There is always a way around everything, if you look hard enough_, Leia thought furiously.

"Then I saved you a few days of it."  He let her lead him back to the couch, and sat in the chair next to Mara, while she went back to the seat she shared with Han.

"Kid, you do like to spring the big ones on us, don't you?" Han said good-naturedly.  "You really should not try and keep things from us.  One way or another we always find out."

"I know that," Luke said, offering a weak smile.  "It becomes a challenge to see how long I can keep you from finding out."  There was still a little of his old humor there, even if it was muffled by the pain.  He was trying hard to give the impression that everything was fine, but Han had told her what he saw when he first got to the apartment.  There was nothing he could do now to convince her that he was fine.

There was a knock at the door, and Mara got up to answer it.  The conversation was at a standstill and she was glad to get away for a few seconds.  She was almost to the entrance before she noticed that Han had gotten up with her.  She opened the door to see Cilghal standing there and stepped back to let her in. 

"What is she doing here?" Mara demanded.   Behind Cilghal stood both Kyia and another lady.  She did not attempt to hide that fact that she was upset about the unexpected, and unwelcome visitors.

"Who's here?" Luke asked, getting up and coming towards the door.  Mara quickly tried to think of any way she could keep this from upsetting Luke.  But he was there faster than she would have given him credit for.  _Don't push yourself just because there are people here,_ Mara sent to him.  She knew he was trying his best to ignore the pain, just as she knew he would.  He would not show that much weakness, even to the people closest to him.  

"It's that girl from Jaina's wall," Han said.  He sounded shocked at seeing this mere child showing up at Luke's door.  Mara barely registered his comment as she tried to figure out why Cilghal, and friend of Luke's, would do this after Mara had told her he did not want to see her.

"I believe she asked you a question," Luke said, regarding Cilghal and the person standing behind her.  His voice was strong, betraying none of the pain she could still feel from him.  

"Master Skywalker, you will understand when I explain.  When she arrived earlier I felt something through the Force.  I could not place what it was, so I decided to meditate.  All I received for my efforts was a feeling that she needed to be here."

"You are not welcome here," Luke stated.  By this time the commotion at the door had attracted Leia's attention.  She had been reading through the data concerning Luke's illness again.  Being the only person left sitting she joined everyone at the door.

"Please."  It was not Kyia that spoke, but the older woman standing with her.  She maneuvered her way into the room, and Mara could not stop the involuntary step back she took when she recognized the woman.  It did not faze her when she backed right into Han.  Her mind was still trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

_How is she alive?_ She was not sure if that was her thought or Luke's.  One look at his face confirmed that the identity of the woman was not lost on him.

"Arielle?"  He voice was unsure, a feeling that appeared on his face as well.

"Luke," the woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.  "It wasn't supposed to be this way.  But I had no choice."

"But how?" 

"Okay, hold on everyone," Leia demanded.  "The hallway is not the place to be having this type of conversation.  Let's move this into the living area."

No one said anything but they all began to make their way to the comfortable chairs in the other room.  Mara headed strait to Leia, it was time to have a talk with her.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded, grabbing Leia's arm, forcing her to stop walking.  "Now I cannot throw them out as easily."

"Mara!"  Leia exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face.  "You can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious.  I don't believe her one bit.  That is not Arielle, and I no longer believe that girl is MaCayla."

"MaCayla?" Leia asked, her face one of pure disbelief.  "What makes you think that's MaCayla?  What has been going on? How long have you known about this?"

"Since the party the other night," Mara explained.  She knew she had said more than she had originally intended, but she figured it might be necessary to have Leia to back her up when the time came to ask them to leave again.  "It was why Luke came to talk to you that night.  We were trying to track her down.  Which was taken care of thanks to your daughter, as your husband pointed out.  However, we have since learned that she is not who she says she is.  I don't know how they are pulling this off, but I intend to find out and put a stop to it.   He does not need this right now."

Leia simply nodded and they both joined the others.  Luke was sitting in one of the bigger chairs and was just studying Arielle.  He did not move when Mara sat down next to him.

"Are you who we all here think you are?" He asked.

"There is only one way for you to know that for sure," she said.  Luke nodded his head in understanding.  Closing his eyes, he submerged himself in the Force.  In doing so he caused his head to hurt more.  He had an incredible urge to attack the poison again. However that took too much out of him, and besides, that was not why he was there.  He sent a tentacle of the Force towards the woman claming to be Arielle.  His mind began screaming that it was really her.  She could not be alive.  He had seen her die.  He had seen both of them die.  He opened his eyes and looked around.  Kyia was sitting there, her mind seeming a million miles away.  There was no way he could deny what the Force was telling him.  It was them; the two were not lying about it.  However, what came as a bigger shock was the Force sense around Arielle.  She was Force sensitive, they both were. What puzzled him was the fact that they were both at least partially trained in the ways of the Jedi, though the aura around MaCayla was much brighter then that of her mother.  The Forced flowed around her like it was itching for activity.

Luke opened his eyes again, first looking at his sister then to Mara.  He could feel them also understanding.  There was no mistaking the trueness of the facts.

"How are you alive?" he asked.   "I saw you die."

"No, you only think you saw," Arielle told him.  Luke saw Mara shift position out of the corner of his eye.  He knew that was one of the theories they had talked about previously.

"Then was it you?" Mara asked.  "All those visions."

"Yes."

"Why did you let me believe you were dead?" Mara asked.

"To explain it I would have to start at the beginning.  Am I assuming that not everyone here has heard of how this all started?"

"No, everyone has not," Luke said, knowing that Mara had told him the story, but he had not passed that information on to his sister and brother in law.

"I'll go over it then.  From what I have found out, many years ago the Jedi of the Old Republic believed that a child had already been born that would one day save the galaxy from the horrors it was receiving in the hands of the Emperor.  It was also believed that there would be another child born to share the burden of restoring the Jedi Order.  They believed they would know this child when she arrived.  By this time the first child, obviously Luke, had been moved to an unknown location.  From then on every woman that became pregnant was watched carefully, as they waited for a sign that the child was on its way. 

"The whole thing was a carefully guarded secret.  But eventually the Emperor did find out.  On the day the child was born there was a colossal attack on the Jedi Temple.  Three Jedi were sent to collect the child while the rest of them tried to keep the Imperials at bay.  There was a lot of blood shed that day.  Out of the three Jedi that were sent after the baby only one made it to the nursery.  Feeling the danger of the situation, the Jedi quickly grabbed the baby and fled the Temple."

"How did you find out this information?" Luke asked.  It was more detailed then the tale Mara had told him, but she had not left out anything important.

"Ben Kenobi," Arielle told him.  "He told me the day he asked me to leave Tatooine."

"So let me get this straight," Leia said. "You were the child taken from the temple that day?"

"Yes."

"Then why would he ask you to leave?  You said that the child was meant to help Luke, how could you help if you were not there?"

"Well, to be honest, they took the wrong baby.  There were too girls born that day.  In all the confusion, the wrong baby was taken.  The Emperor took the other baby."

"So if you were not the 'chosen' child.  Who was?" Leia asked.  She looked around the room until her eyes settled on Mara.  She had been quiet during the tail, and something clicked.

"Mara?" Mara opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind.  When she did speak her voice was strong.

"I was the other child born that day," she admitted.  She said it with such conviction that it left no room for doubt.

"When Kenobi realized the mistake, his mistake, Luke and I were already married and MaCayla was already born.  He came to me one day… Wait I missed a point.  Luke's uncle refused to let Luke know anything about his heritage, so who I was in the eyes of the Jedi was kept a secret from them also.  However, my family did not feel the same way.  I had been receiving training from the time I was eight.  Not extensive, but I was taught the basics.  Kenobi's rationalization was that since Luke would not be beginning his training right away, he could get me started so that when Luke did finally realize what he was meant for Ben could concentrate more on him.  Well, he came to me one day, after he had found out about the mistake and explained everything to me.  About the foretold birth and everything it meant.  There was no denying the fact that she was the _one_, not me."

"He said it, just like that?" Han asked.  "What a nice guy."

"No, he was more polite about it, but that's what he meant.  It was then that he asked me to leave.  He wanted to try and get her away from the Emperor.  In other words, I would be in the way."

"But I saw you die," Luke repeated.

"It wasn't real.  It was preplanned.  Kenobi was there, and between himself and what he showed me how to do, we were able to fake MaCayla's death and mine.  We talked to Nyela and she agreed to help.  I was hit that day, but it was not deadly.  By the time you picked MaCayla up I had already put her to sleep.  We were rushed off and Kenobi took care of the doctor.  With what you saw, all it took was the doctor saying we died.  No one ever questioned it."

"But wouldn't they realize you were not at your own funeral?" Leia asked.

"Not really," Arielle told them.  "It was a closed coffin.  No one thought anything about it.  Kenobi took care of the caretaker.  He said it wouldn't be a problem."

"Not a problem," Luke repeated in a low voice.  He still portrayed and air of indifference, but Leia could feel his mood darkening.   She wanted to go to him, hug him, let him know that she was there for him.  He looked at her, as if picking up on her thoughts.  She knew then that he did not want her sympathy.

"So he was able to convince Nyela to take the blame for your death?"

"The truth is, she was not supposed to remember what happened.  She agreed to serve the 3 years it would most likely take to prove that she was not completely sane when she shot us."

"What went wrong?" Luke asked.  

"She started to remember.  I think that's why she kept going after you.  She was remembering what happened and blamed you for it."

"What made you show up?" Leia asked. So far everything she had said made since, but she had not gave a reason for being there after she said there was no other way.  "Why now?"

"Because of MaCayla," Arielle told them.  "That and I mean I was getting a bit tired of waiting for you two to get together.  So I did a little to help out there.  I started by trying to visit Luke, but it upset him too greatly, so I visited with Mara.  It looked, there for a while, like things were working, but then I saw you on Tatooine, and I knew something was up.   By that time MaCayla had started to figure things out."

"Figure out?  How did she do that?" Cilghal asked.

"Well she _is_ Luke's child, and very strong in the Force. She started having dreams and visions about Luke, and started asking questions.  I could not lie to her, so I told her.  She immediately said she wanted to meet you.  There was no way I could refuse. She wanted to meet her father.  What I did was ask her not to mention me and to try and see what was happening between the two of you.  Maybe the plan was not thought out, in a way I was hoping you would not ask, but I could not ask my daughter to lie."

"I did that on my own," the child said.  Arielle squeezed her hand then continued her tale.

"That conversation you walked in on Luke, that's what we were talking about."

"So the Emperor knew," Leia said, tapping the data pad.  "That's where this came from?"

"That's where what came from?" Arielle asked.  "What is that?"

Luke reached over and took the data pad and handed it to Arielle.  "This is why Mara and I are not together." Arielle sat back and began reading.  While she did Luke excused himself, claming the need for some air.  He stood alone on the balcony finding peace in the ever-moving traffic that weaved it way through the landscape.  He rolled his shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension there.

"I'm fine," he stated.  Turning around he was greeted by the knowing smile of his brother in law.

"No, you're not.  No one would be.  That's your life they are talking about in there," Han said, indicating the group of people still gathered in his apartment.

"Han, what am I doing wrong?" Luke asked.  He spoke before he thought, by that time it was too late.  Han would not drop the subject now until he explained himself.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"With my life?  I mean, just as soon as I think I have my life together it gets completely messed up."  His head picked that moment to announce its need for attention.  Luke grabbed the rail for support as he rode out the pain.  "I know I'm missing something here," he said through gritted teeth, as the pain fell to bearable limits.  "But what else could there be?  I can't … do it."

"Do what?"

"Deal with all this," he told him.  He wanted to talk about it, but when he did the feelings were so intense it scared him.  "They are supposed to be dead.  And I should not be sick.  I don't understand why all this had to happen to me.  It's not like I had a say in it.  From the sounds of it I never did."

"Luke, don't think of it that way.  You had choices in your life, you decided the way you would go."

"Not really," he argued.  "Most of my choices were made because that's what needed to be done, not because I wanted it. And when it is because I want it, it turns out badly."

"Oh, that's not true," the other man argued.  "Name me something you have done lately that has turned out that way."

"Mara…and it could have killed me."

That sobered the other man up.  It was a couple of seconds before he found his voice again.   "Luke, we'll find something."

"Yeah, I know," Luke said, though he did not sound so sure.

"This is horrible.  He would actually do something like this?" Arielle asked.  They were still sitting in Luke's living room, patiently waiting for Luke to return.  Leia had been quiet since her brother and husband left the room.  _Probably trying to keep an eye on what's going on out there,_ Mara thought.

"That's nothing compared to some of the things he did," she told her.  _I guess I would know better than anyone else in this room,_ she thought.   She got barley a nod in reply from the blonde woman.  

Mara got out of her chair and walked over to the window.  She wrapped her arms securely across her chest as she looked out the oversized window.  She had tried to keep her emotions under control, but this was her _life_ they were talking about.  She had not told Luke the whole truth to try and save him from what she was feeling now, but he found out anyway.  He had it happen to him so much, having things planed out for him, and he had no control over them.  She always thought she had control of her own life, and that after she broke free of the Emperor, she alone was in control.  But that was not entirely the case.  From what Arielle had just told her, she too had her life planned out for her even before she was born.  It was impossible to imagine herself had she not grown up how she had.  She could not see herself with Luke as her childhood friend and soon after her husband and father of her children.  She could definitely not see herself fighting along side him against the Emperor.  It was just so completely the opposite of her life.  _That was the whole idea,_ she thought.  _The Emperor wanted it to be that way.  One last cruel joke he could spring despite what he knew was going to happen to him._  

There was nothing she could do to change her past, and wondering about it was not going to do anything but put her in a bad mood.  She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to push the thoughts away.  Settling herself, she could feel the Force.  It felt like it was dancing around her, trying to get her attention.  She let it fill her, enjoying the peace that it brought with it.

_"Luke, we'll find something."  _It was Han's voice, and Mara realized she was hearing the conversation going on outside.

_"Yes, I know," _Luke replied.  He did not sound convinced.  There had to be a way, she knew it.  It was finding the answer that was eluding her.  

_"I'm fine, Han.  I just need to be alone for a few minutes."_  She opened her eyes just as Han was walking through the door.  He went straight to his wife and started talking quietly.  Focusing her attention on the figure standing alone on the balcony, she got strange feelings flowing from him.  She headed straight out to him. 

"Luke!  What are you doing?" she yelled and ran for the rail along the edge.  "Are you crazy?  Get back down here."   Luke was standing atop the rail with his back to her.  He turned when he heard her voice.

"Go back inside, Mara," Luke said.  He voice was as dull as his eyes.  "I want to be alone." 

"I can see that, Luke.  What do you think you are doing?"  He ran his hands through his hair and shifted his feet, never losing his balance. 

"Mara, please go inside.  This is something I need to do.  I can't deal with all of this.  I am tired of it."

"I'm not leaving, Luke.  You are going to get down right this second."  His feelings were flowing freely and she was surprised that none of the other Force sensitives inside the apartment seemed to be picking up on them.

"If I get down, will you please leave me alone for a bit?  Mara, I am just trying to think that's all."  He carefully got down off the rail and was standing in front of her.

"But…" 

"No buts, Mara.  Please, just wait inside."  She wanted to stay out there to talk to him, but he was slowly closing himself off to her, and she knew that she would do nothing by staying out there but upset him more.  She agreed with a nod, intending to wait by the door so she could keep an eye on him.  She was barely inside the apartment when he leaped back up onto the rail.  She rolled her eyes and had started back over to him, when he went over the edge.  She ran as fast as she could to the end of the balcony, and watched as he fell, his face serene, towards the dark depths of Coruscant without ever making a sound.

**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_No!!!!!!  _Mara slammed her eyes shut at the sight before her.  She could not bear to watch Luke end his own life.  When she opened them again she was no longer on the balcony.  She was back in front of the window.  Looking around, no one had moved from where they had been sitting.  _What's going on?  _Looking outside she could see Luke still out there talking to Han.  Her hands planted firmly at her sides she approached them.  She stormed right past Han and grabbed Luke by the collar.  

"You had better never even _think_ of doing something like that!" she yelled.

"Ok," Luke said.  He stared at her confused while she backed him up against the wall.  "You mind telling me what I am not thinking about?"

"What?!"

"What is wrong with you, Mara?" 

She stopped and thought about what this must look like to everyone.  They had been having a quiet conversation when she rushed out and, well, just about attacked him.  _It was not real,_ she realized.  _But then why?  _A vision.  Was the Force trying to warn her of something?

"If I ever hear of you wanting to give up, I will save you the trouble and kill you myself!"

"Mara, calm down.  I have not given up," Luke said.  He had his hands hanging lightly at his sides, not trying at all to move hers away.

"You had better not," she said, pushing him harder against the wall.  

"I promise," he said.  She could feel that he meant it, which confused her even more.  Why had the Force showed her that possibility if he was nowhere close to doing it? ****

 ****

"It was just a vision, Mara," Luke told her.  "Whatever it was, it was just something that could of happened, but didn't.  I haven't given up."  He cleared his throat before speaking again.  "Could you let me go now, Mara?  You press any harder and you would take care of it yourself."

It was then that she realized she still had him pinned to the wall.  She quickly let him go.  He rubbed his neck and smiled at her.   

"Must have been on hell of a vision to get you that upset."  She turned to see Han watching them both, clearly amused. 

"What did you see?' Luke asked, trying not to laugh at Han's comment.  Mara was upset enough, that would be all she needed to explode right then and there.

She looked over at the balcony.  "You jumped."  Luke shook his head in understanding while Han laughed.

"He was upset," Han said.  "But not that bad.  Besides, I would not have let him kill himself over this."

She turned her back to Luke and faced Solo.  "Well, that's not the way I saw it," she spat at him.  She disappeared back into the apartment just as fast as she had appeared.

"You've got a handful there, Luke," Han said after Mara had left.  "She will surely keep you on your toes."

"Literally." 

Leia looked around the room.  When she came down here it had been because Han said Luke was sick.  When she left her office she had no idea of what she was about to find out.  Han did not seem that upset when he called, so she figured he had not known the extent of what had been happening.  Looking over to the window, she could see Mara standing there lost in thought.  _She needs someone to talk to just as much as Luke does,_ Leia thought.  She did not go to her, however.  Mara was never one to talk to Leia and she suspected that if Mara wanted to talk to her, she would have started the conversation.  No, she would talk to Luke.  That was who she always went to.

Leia smiled to herself.  No matter how hard she tried she could not picture Mara growing up on Tatooine.  If she had, Leia realized, she would not be the same person that was here with them today.  A large part of Mara was based on her experiences at the hands of the Emperor.  _When I met her, she would have been my sister in law,_ she realized.  There is no telling what would have been different had Luke had Mara by his side during the rebellion.

She watched as Mara shifted position.  She was taking this over very hard. Then the weight of everything that had been disclosed hit her.  It was no wonder Luke and Mara had been acting strangely the last few weeks.  It bothered her that she did not pick up on all it sooner.  

Leia noticed Han still talking to Luke on the balcony.  She could sense her brother's feelings heating up, but knew it was only because Han was making him talk.  Han would know how to handle him.  Cilghal had fallen quiet over the last few minutes; she had been reading the data disk again.  She was offering no more information, probably waiting for Luke to return.  Leaving Leia nothing to do but think.

Leia sighed.  There was nothing she could do now but wait.  Arielle was talking quietly with Kyia, who was not very happy.  Arielle did not look much better.  

"Why did you never tell _me_ all of that?" the child demanded.

"Honey," Arielle said, her voice soothing.  "I couldn't tell you.  You have to understand, I was trying to look out for everyone."

"All this time I could have known who he was, but you did not tell me.  How could you have kept that from me?"

"MaCayla…Kyia," Leia corrected herself.  _Try and keep her calm, talk to her in a manner she is comfortable with._  It was the same instruction she had given Han one night when Jaina was upset and he was trying to calm her down.  It was good advice that also applied here.  "Do you understand everything your mother is trying to explain to everyone?"

"Yes.  She is saying that she was married to him and was asked to leave," the child told her.

"Yes, but do you know why?"  Leia asked.  She could feel Arielle's gratitude with help in this matter.

"Because this guy, Kenobi, did not want her around," the child said.  "I mean, from what my mom just said, that is what he told her, wasn't it?"

Leia took a deep breath.  This was a very delicate situation.  It was obvious to Leia that MaCayla knew little about Ben Kenobi.  She was now a part of Luke's family, and they were bound to talk about what had transpired.  Leia, knowing how much Luke cared for Old Ben, did not want his child to hate him.  Not if she did not understand why he did the things he did.

"Back then, before you were born, things in the galaxy were very bad.   The Emperor did some terrible things, and the Jedi back then needed someone who could help them. They believed that Luke… Your father," she stumbled over that title.  _It will take some getting used to_, she thought to herself.  "He has done some wonderful things.  Things that Old Ben thought he would not do if they did not stick to the prophecy."

"So I was a mistake," she said.  She did not know the girl well but it broke her heart to see anyone feeling the way she did.

"You were not a mistake."  It was Cilghal that spoke.  She had discarded the data pad and had rejoined the conversation.  "When the prophecy was made, the Jedi tried to follow it exactly.  When they couldn't the Force took over.  Nothing is perfect.  The future is always in motion. Your mother and father had you, it was for a reason."

"But in the eyes of the Force, I am a mistake," the child demanded.

"In the eyes of the Force, nothing is a mistake," Cilghal insisted.  Leia was about to say something when she felt Mara's emotions explode around her.  She watched as she turned from the window and all but ran out the door.  Leia jumped up to see what was wrong, and everyone else followed her.  She got to the door just as Mara pushed Luke up against the wall.

"Here we go again," Leia said.  Cilghal nodded her head in agreement.   

"Aren't you going to do something?" Arielle asked, fear tainting her voice.  "She could hurt him."

"Mara?" Leia asked, looking at the woman standing next to her.  "Mara would never hurt Luke. She has spent too much time trying to protect him. What ever set her off, she feels was Luke's fault.  Once she gets her answers, she will leave him alone."  

"And if she doesn't get the answers she wants?" Arielle asked.

"Luke is not dumb, he knows how to handle Mara.  He is probably the only one that truly can."   Mara finally stepped back away from Luke, and with a word to Han she came back into the apartment.   She headed straight to the couch and sat down.  Luke and Han came in a few moments later.

"Don't ask," Han said as he took hold of her arm and lead her back to their seat.  Luke walked up to Mara, who ignored him.  He smiled slightly and sat in another chair.

"Okay, where were we," Luke said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I would like to say something," Cilghal said, interrupting whoever was going to speak up. "If it's alright with everyone."

"By all means," Luke said, offering her the floor.

"Master Skywalker, it is no a secret o anyone in this room how your headaches have been bothering you.  Though you look fine now, we all know how hard it is for you to hide it."

"And your point is, Cilghal."

"Forgive me, I may have said before that I had no other ideas on how to help you, but that is no longer the case.  Something has come to my attention that I think might help."

"Such as?"  _Was she always this vague?_ Luke thought.  He felt like pulling his hair out waiting for her to tell them what was on her mind.  He took a moment to calm himself, realizing it was the pain talking not him.

"Let me try something first.  Kyia could you come here?" she asked.

"Me?" the girl asked.  She looked around uncertainly before getting up and approaching.

"When you were here earlier I noticed something, but was not sure then what it was.  It wasn't until a few moments go that it finally dawned on me.  Mara, when she touched you, you jumped, why did you do that?"

"Because she shocked me," Mara said.

"Was it the only time it happened?"

Mara took a few seconds to think about it before answering.  "No."

"Master Skywalker?"

"It happened to me also.  Back at the restaurant," he told her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Okay, that's what I thought.  Now MaCayla, when those things happened what did you feel?"

"Um, well there at the door, I had no idea why I touched her.  I was scared of her, but I could not help it.  When I did it was strange.  It scared me, so I pulled away."

"Would you mind trying it again?" Cilghal asked.

"Um…" The child still looked unsure.  Luke looked up at Cilghal and nodded.  "I'll be alright," he said, finally starting to understand.  "I see what she is trying to do.  All she wants you to do is touch my hand.  We can see from there what happens."  MaCayla looked over at her mother then reached out tentatively and took hold of his hand.  Luke braced himself, and was able not to jump when he felt the shock.  Reaching out with the Force he studied her.  Without her even thinking about it she reached back.  There was a rush of energy and Luke let go.

"What did you do?" Luke asked, hardly able to catch his breath. He swung his head trying to look from Kyia to Cilghal.  "How did you do that?  How did she do that?"

"Master Skywalker," Cilghal said awkwardly.  It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts.  "This is just what I thought it was.  This is how my abilities first showed themselves.  Started with one problem…one illness that I just could not leave alone."

"What are you saying?" Leia asked.

"I believe that this child's Force talent will fall along the lines of healing.  That she tries, without realizing, to clear out the virus from both of you."

"Really?" Leia asked.  "Can she do it?"

"I don't honestly know," Cilghal admitted.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Leia said, looking at her brother.

"Mom?"  The child looked at her mother and it was easy to see how scared she was.

"Everyone stop, right now," Luke demanded.  He looked back at the child.  "Kyia, you don't have to do this.  I make no one test their abilities unless they are ready.  You already know you have them.  When you feel you want to try and develop them, that's fine.  Don't feel pressured into anything."  

"Well…" she said, looking at her mother again. "Everyone has a purpose, right?"

"Uh, right," Luke said, not knowing she was just repeating what Cilghal had said to her earlier.

"Well, if I was given the gift to heal you two, then that must be mine." 

"That is a very wise thought," Cilghal told her.  "There is nothing to worry about, I will be watching very carefully."

"What do I do?" the child asked.

"Just what you have been doing," Luke told her.  "But this time we let it run it's course."

"Okay," Kyia said, looking back at her mother again.

"There is nothing to worry about," Cilghal assured her.  "We will be right here with you."

Luke sat on the couch and Cilghal instructed Mara to do the same.  Cilghal knelt in front of them, and MaCayla joined her.  Forcing himself to relax, Luke closed his eyes.  He felt the light touch of MaCayla's hands on his and braced himself for what he now knew would happen.  Even though he thought he was prepared he still gasped when the wall of energy hit him.  It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.  It reached every inch of him and it felt like the muscle was being pulled from his bones.  He was unable to stop the moan as the pain continued to wash over him.  He tried to think of something, anything that would keep his mind off of what was happening.  He could feel Mara sitting beside him.  She too was in pain, and when she felt his presence she held on to him, and they rode out the pain together.   He could also feel, somewhere in the back of his mind, the worried minds of his family standing nearby.  There was a nervous air around all of them that got worse every time he made a sound.  His breath became shallow and his jaw was set, but he refused to pull back.  It would be worth all the pain if this worked.  Just when he thought he could take no more the pain was gone.  He could feel her presence retreat, leaving him exhausted and more then a bit shaky.  He reached out to Mara to make sure she was ok, and she returned his touch warmly.

He opened his eyes to see Kyia still sitting in front of him.  Her cheeks we soaked by her own tears and he was suddenly filled with fear. Afraid that she had felt the same pain he had.  She turned and buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright," she soothed.  "Were you hurt?"  The child said something and Arielle looked up and shook her head no.  "Then what's wrong?"

"I could feel them.  They were in so much pain, and it was because of me."

"Luke, how are you feeling now?"  Leia asked.  He was sitting back on the couch quietly listening to the exchange.  When he heard the question he concentrated on himself.  A smile slowly began to spread across his face.

"I feel good," he said.  "Tired, but good.  No pain."

"Mara?" 

"I'm fine," Mara said.

"See," Arielle said, once again talking to MaCayla.  "You did not hurt them, you helped them." She lifted the girl's chin with her hands and looked her in the eyes. 

"You helped them."  She turned and looked at Luke and he made himself smile.   She seemed to accept that and began to relax.  Cilghal stepped over to him and placed her hand on his.  He could feel her checking for the poison and her shock when she did not find anything.

She straightened up when she finished and announced her findings to everyone.  They were both completely cured.  Luke sat back, relief flooding through him.  It was over, and he was able to live through this one.  It took a few minutes for anyone to speak. It was a surprise when Arielle broke the silence.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

It was an easy question for Luke, something he had already thought about.  "It has been a very trying couple of months.  I have all intentions of taking it easy for a while.  And I am sure there are plenty of things that I can do during that time.  We have a lot of catching up to do."

Kyia smiled hen he looked at her.  _They are still alive._  It was amazing to him that they were sitting here, after so much time had passed.

"Will you contact your mother?" he asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him.  "They would be glad to see you."

Arielle smiled sadly.  "I just saw them last week, Luke.  They have known all along what was going on.  They were asked not to say anything to you."

"They knew?" He asked.  _Why am I always the last to know?_ He asked himself.  He pushed the thought away though.  It was all out in the open now, and getting upset now would not change a thing.

"I don't see a reason to keep it a secret anymore.  Do you?"

"But Luke, you can't just go to the press and say: 'Oh look I found my wife and daughter after fifteen years.' When know one knew you were married."

Luke placed a loving hand on his sister.  "That's why I have you," he said with a smile.  "I know this is something you can handle."

"Oh, thank you," she said sarcastically.

"But wait, doesn't this mean that you two are still married?" Han asked.

"I don't know," Luke said, looking over at Mara.  "I mean I thought she was dead all this time."

"You have the death certificate, right Luke?" Arielle asked.

"Yeah," he answered, wondering what difference a forged death certificate would make.

"Do you know where it is?  Can I see it?"  

"Sure.  Let me go and find it."  He walked quickly to his bedroom and opened his closet.  There in the back sat a box that he rarely ever touched.  Pulling it out he opened it.  Inside were a few baby pictures of MaCayla and pictures of Luke and Arielle together.  There was also an empty box that had once held the necklace he had given back to Arielle's mother.  It was then that he remembered seeing it since then.  Arielle was wearing it.  _I could have probably figured all this out a long time ago if I had only been paying attention,_ he thought to himself.  Looking under all the other memories in the box he pulled out the envelope that he knew held the death certificate.  Putting the box away he went back out to the living room.

He handed the envelope to Arielle who opened and read over them.  Leia asked to see it and she two read over the information in front of her.

"Luke, you had to sign this right?" Leia asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked.  Mara also sensing Leia's anxiety stepped closer to Luke.

"Luke, these are divorce papers.  Not a death certificate."  Luke went numb with shock hen he heard those words as Mara snatched the papers out of Leia's hands.  

"She's right, Luke," Mara said, breathless.  "You two are not married.  You have been divorce for a very long time."

"Well I guess that takes care of that," Han said.  "Mara, Luke, you two looked exhausted and I don't know about the rest of you, but I really have things I have to get done today.  Luke, thank you for such an informative afternoon."

"Oh yes," Leia said, looking uncomfortably at her husband.  "I really need to get back to work.  Cilghal?"

"I will be needing to arrange a shuttle back to the academy," she said.

"I could help you with that," Leia offered.  "It can be a real pain sometimes to get a shuttle out of here."

"I would appreciate your assistance."

Arielle looked around at the people beginning to leave and smiled.  "Well we will be needing to go also.  Kyia still has rehearsals today."

"But mom," the child started to protest.

"But nothing," Arielle insisted. "Lets go.  You will see them later."

"Of course," Luke agreed.  He walked everyone to the door, and closed it after them.  "Not one of Leia's best exits."

"Yeah I got the feeling they were trying to leave us along for some reason."

"Yeah, Han noticed e were tried," he said with a sly smile.

"Do you really think that's why they decided to leave?" Mara asked.

"Well what other reason could there be?" he asked, slowly making his way back over to her.

"I could think of a few," Mara said, her voice dropping slightly.  "Do you think you are really cured?"

"Cilghal thinks so," he said, finally reaching her, and slipping one arm around her waist.  "There is one way to find out."

"I've missed you, Luke," Mara whispered.

"I haven't gone anywhere," he whispered back.

"I've missed this."  Their lips met in the first kiss they had shared in a very long time.


End file.
